Bakugan: las runas mortales
by gatita de la suerte
Summary: Runo descubre que la personas que más confianza a tenido la han defraudado, pero al momento que ve un asesinato, conoce a Edmund un cazador de sombras, rebelde, obstinado y valiente (y al parecer nunca sonríe), Runo ahora esta ligada a los cazadores de sombras y eso significa que tendrá que pelear contra sus amigos, los peleadores y el amor de su vida, Dan.
1. PANDEMONIUN

**hoooooooola soy la gatita de la suerte y te apuesto un haro a que has visto una película.**

**estoy emocinada *U* recuerdan que dije que iba a ser una triologia, pues esta es el primer capi de la primera temporada, como soy Team Runo, ella será la protagonista.**

**Dan-a ver ¿qué tienes contra mi?**

**yo-nada, solo que me gustaría ser un fanfic de ella, porque pienso que la han evitado durante mucho tiempo.**

**Runo-gracias :-).**

**y sin más preámbulos les presento esta delisiosa historia.**

**además...bakugan no me pertenecen, solo la trama de este Fanfic, bueno le copie un poco de la película y libro, pero lo demás serán personajes inventados por mi, además partes de esta historia.**

**BAKUGAN: LAS RUNAS PROHIBIDAS.**

**1**

**PANDEMONIUM.**

Había algo que no le gustaba a Runo y eso era que le escondieran las cosas, ya no confiaba en sus padres, en Olivia y, desgraciadamente, ya no confiaba en Dan. Él se había ido sin despedirse de sus amigos, ya no podía llamarlo amigo, compañero, ni siquiera…novio, ya no; ahora se preguntarán dónde estaba Runo, estaba en un avión rumbo Nueva York, Nueva York (n.a sé que en todos mis historias digo NY u-u ya deben de estar hartos), solo podía recordar la conversación que tuvo con sus padres cuando volvió a casa de ciudad Bakugan, una semana después de que Dan se fuera.

FLASHBACK:

Estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor de su casa, sus padres estaban delante de ella, su padre se veía tenso y su madre tenía los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Runo al ver a sus padres con su conducta extraña, ellos se miraron y luego de un rato miraron a Runo-Runo, hija-empezó su padre-¿recuerdas a Olivia?-le pregunto en un hilo de voz, como si fuera un pequeño asustado.

-si-respondió Runo-¿por qué preguntan?-dijo ella y luego sus padres se miraron, por un corto de tiempo ellos se quedaron callados como estatuas y de pronto soltó la verdad la madre de Runo-ella…es tu verdadera mamá-dijo muy despacio. Runo no entendía y estaba en shock, "su madre" eso decía…-¿no son ustedes mis padres?-pregunto y ellos se miraron y negaron la cabeza.

Runo no podía entender, esta era la peor broma que le hayan hecho, solo conocía a Olivia porque había venido a saludarla desde que se mudó a Wardington y antes cuando vivía en Nueva York ella la llevaba a la unidad donde trabajaba y platicaba con sus compañeros o el capitán la entretenía en la oficina con un cuaderno para dibujar, hasta se había quedado a dormir en su casa; pero ahora no lo entendía, ella era su verdadera madre, eso significaba-¿soy adoptada?-pregunto Runo y los señores Misaki (aunque no lo podía procesar bien) no eran sus padres, Olivia si, era su madre, pero ¿Quién era su padre?. Runo se levantó de la silla donde estaba y le dio la espalda a sus padres-¿por qué no me lo dijeron?-dijo a gritos, su madre se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de Runo, esta lo aparto en seguida.

-te lo íbamos a decir cuando cumplieras doce años, pero vimos que tenías amigos, tenías un novio, tenías…una vida-recito la madre…es decir la madre adoptiva de Runo, pero Runo no se quedó a gusto.

-¿amigos? Se olvidaron de mi por un año y solo me llamaron para decirme que los ayudara en un problema, ¿vida? ¿Qué vida? No tengo una vida, no tengo amigos en los que pueda confiar y ni siquiera tengo…-no pudo pronunciar la palabra, era como si se hubiera tragado una canica, fría, dura, lisa y que no podía sacarla-un novio, nunca lo tuve-dijo al fin sacando las palabras de la boca-y ahora,-volteo a los Misaki-no tengo ni siquiera familia-dijo elevando la voz tan alto y después se fue a su cuarto y horas después, los Misaki le dijeron que se iba a ir a pasar un semana con Olivia, su madre, a Nueva York.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK. 

-PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK, NUEVA YORK, FAVOR DE ABROCHAR SUS CINTURONES, ATERRISAREMOS EN POCO TIEMPO-recito la sobrecargo sacándola de sus pensamientos, agarro su impermeable amarillo y se lo puso ya que afuera lluvia, agarro su pequeña mochila y bajo del avión.

Después de recoger sus maletas, espero a que Olivia (no podía llamarla madre) la recogiera, hasta que diviso una figura delgada que la miraba desde un punto de la terminal, era un hombre con cabellos negros en punta con rastros de purpurina en ellos, tenía rasgos orientales y piel dorada, pantalones de cuero negro apretados al cuerpo y camisa blanca sin mangas con detalles coloridos que no alcanzo a ver; la miro de pronto y Runo vio unos ojos de color amarillo y verde que parecían como unos ojos de un gato y cuando la vio le sonrío, Runo se quedó helada, petrificada, hasta que alguien la llamo desde atrás-¡Runo!-volteo y vio a Olivia, agarro sus maletas con suma pesadez, pero antes volteo a ver al hombre que la vio, pero ahí no había nadie. El hombre se había mezclado entre la gente y ya no lo pudo ver.

EN CIUDAD BAKUGAN:

-¿pero por qué se fue?-pregunto Dan después de volver de sus aventuras con drago, las cuales resultaron las más aburridas que hayan tenido, ahora había vuelto y supo que Runo se había ido devuelta a su casa-sus padres le dijeron que tenía que volver-le dijo Shun mientras iban caminando-recuerda que tiene que ayudarles con el restaurante.

-si-dijo Dan pero después miro a un punto y recordó el sueño que había tenido desde que se fue de ciudad bakugan, un sueño en el que Runo lo abandonaba y de pronto una sombra negra se alzaba sobre él, una sombra negra que lo atrapaba, mientras veía a Runo llamándole y yéndose al mismo tiempo, luego la oscuridad-creo que ella va a estar bien, solo quería saludarla-dijo Dan y volvió a recordar el sueño, lo cual notaron Shun y drago.

EN NUEVA YORK…

Estaba en el departamento de Olivia desempacando sus cosas y a la vez hablando por teléfono con Erín, una amiga de Nueva York-si Erín lo se…yo tampoco lo creí… ¿otro?...estás loca amiga…si…en el Pandemónium…invita a Dickie…no le digas así-decía mientras Olivia abría un poco la puerta-muy bien entonces nos vemos ahora-dijo y colgó el teléfono, vio el reloj, eran aun las tres de la tarde, la cita con Erín era hasta las cuatro. Agarro su diario de dibujo, un libro de cuero marrón claro desgastado, con paginas color blanco pero como maltratadas, como se hacen las paginas al mojarse y empezó a dibujarse así misma tipo caricatura, enojada con una cadena en su pierna derecha y estaba sentada en una bola negra como de esas para retener prisioneros, atrás de la hoja, como hacia siempre, escribía poemas, letras de música o a veces una leyenda que decía desde cuando era ese dibujo, que significaba, etc., pero esta vez puso una leyenda que titulo:

"aprisionada."

Cuando piensas "¿quién soy?", hay a veces que no quieres saberla verdad.

Porque cuando lo sabes, quieres volver atrás en el tiempo, para ya no saberlo.

Y lo peor de todo es que ya no sentía confianza a las personas que antes ella creía que podía confiar.

Por la tarde, ella se empezó a arreglar para salir con sus amigos a ver primero la banda del nuevo novio fastidioso de su amiga Erín y las va acompañar Dickie, un amigo cercano de Runo, todos ellos se conocieron porque los padres de ambos trabajan en la misma unidad que Olivia. Olivia es una detective en la unidad de victimas especiales de Nueva York,(n.a no estoy obsesionada solo la admiro) el padre de Dickie era su compañero, ahora tiene uno nuevo. A Runo le agrada Nick, pero tantos años acostumbrándose a Eliot, era extraño, pero gracias a esa relación conoció a Dickie y a sus hermanas y hermano y con la amistad de Olivia y un compañero llamado Fin, también conoció a Ken y a Erín y odiaba decirlo pero si no fuera por Olivia ella no habría conocido a sus amigos.

Después de ir a sufrir en" the roller tone", Runo y sus amigos irían al club "Pandemonium", sería una semana muy buena, pensaba para sí mientras se amarraba el pelo en un chongo en él espejo del pequeño vestíbulo y en ese momento, Erín llamo a su teléfono-¿estás afuera?...muy bien…voy para abajo…si adiós…oye ¿si invitaste a Dickie?…muy bien….ahorita nos vemos-decía mientras dibujaba en un pedazo de papel un signo muy extraño, con muchas curvas; colgó el teléfono y se quedó viendo el signo-¿vas a salir?-dijo una voz atrás de Runo, ella volteo y vio a Olivia mirándola-si-dijo Runo y fue hasta la puerta por su chamarra y su bolsa-¿adonde?-pregunto aun mirando a Runo, esta volteo dando una zancada-el novio de Erín nos invitó a ver su banda en " the roller tone"-dijo y Olivia fue hacia ella-ésta bien pero quiero que cuando salgas de ahí vayas directo a casa, ¿me oíste?-dijo Olivia y Runo asintió, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Olivia apenas tenía que soportar el desprecio y la desconfianza de Runo, pero no podía decirle la verdad, ella se parecía tanto a su padre, ese cabello celeste, esos ojos verdes esmeraldas, esa piel blanca como la nieve, Runo no heredo el cabello marrón oscuro y los ojos avellanas de Olivia, ni siquiera las pequitas que tenía cuando era niña, y tampoco su secreto; si le decía porque la abandono y la dejo con los señores Misaki, podría hasta morir-no-dijo Oliva mientras veía a un punto sin específicamente, fue a la cocina y vio el signo que dibujo Runo, sus ojos no lo podían creer, agarro su teléfono y marco-¿Magnus Bane?...si soy Olivia Benson…si ya ésta empezando con los signos…¡¿en dos semanas?!...es que ella no puede aguantar tanto Magnus, por favor adelántalo-suplico pero él ya había colgado, lanzo el celular al sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos-ella no puede convertirse en eso-decía mientras arrugaba el papel-no puede.

CON RUNO…

-vamos-dijo Dickie mientras el, Runo y Erín iban caminando al café para oír la banda-es más, siempre supe que Olivia y tu podrían ser madre e hija-dijo y Runo bufo, se subió la chamarra de cuero azul oscuro que tenía y entro al café con cara enojada, Dickie miro a Erín y ella lo miraba con los ojos entre abiertos-¿Qué?-pregunto Dickie y Erín sacudió su melena de color índigo ondulada y corta hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran castaños achocolatados, era de piel oscura como su padre, bajita y con varios piercings, uno en la nariz otro en el labio superior, otro en la ceja y cinco en la oreja derecha-¿es que no lo entiendes?-pregunto Erín, el chico se rasco su cabello corto pero con un flequillo que daba para arriba de color marrón oscuro-pero es que es la verdad es su madre-dijo Dickie; Erín se golpeó la cabeza con la mano.

-escucha Queens-le dijo y Dickie frunció su seño y entrecerró sus ojos color azul topacio que heredó de su padre (n.a Eliot vuelve te extrañamos!TT_TT), no le gustaba que le dijeran como la calle donde vive-imagínate que supieras que los que creías que eran padres no eran en realidad tus padres y tu verdadera madre fuera….-comenzó a pensar-la vecina, ¿tú qué harías?-le pregunto apoyando sus manos en las caderas, a lo que Dickie respondió-no se-dijo sin el menor sentimiento.

Con una gotita estilo anime Erín lo miro-hombres-susurro y entro en el local, después de unos minutos Erín fue a sentarse en la silla donde estaba Runo, al fondo del lugar (el cual estaba hasta el tope) y mientras Dickie traía los cafés, en el escenario estaba el novio de Erín-dice que la canción me la dedica a mí-dijo Erín mirando como mensa (en pocas palabras "enamorada")al chico tipo pandillero que la saludo y ella se lo devolvió, al momento en que Dickie llego con los cafés, empezó el augurio, como lo dijo Dickie-hola-dijo el novio de Erín por el micrófono-esta canción se la dedico al amor de mi vida-dijo con su tonito de menso-Dios-dijo Dickie juntando sus manos en señal de súplica al cielo-te pido que tengas piedad de mí y me dejes sordo por un momento-lo malo, nunca sucedió:

-"o querida-empezó a cantar el tipo y Runo y Dickie sacaron suspiros lastimeros-tu melena me fascina.

-tu piel aperlada Anastasia…"-¿¡Anastasia!?-grito Erín parándose de la silla, mientras Dickie aguantaba una risa.

EN LA NOCHE…

-¿qué hacemos ahora chicas?-pregunto Dickie mientras caminaban por la acera, después de la canción dedicada a otra chica, se habían ido ya que Erín podría ser capaz de matar a su ex-novio, después empezaron a caminar; ya era de noche(n.a no me digas(sarcásticamente)amo hacer eso) Erín y Dickie seguían hablando-vamos a Pandemónium-dijo Erín y los dos acordaron. Al llegar había una fila enorme-mira-dijo Runo a Erín mientras señalaba el letrero donde tenía PANDEMÓNIUM escrito-que curioso signo-y era cierto Runo y Erín miraron el signo-¡por favor!-grito Dickie porque al parecer el gorila de la puerta era más exigente de lo que parece, Runo volteo a donde hablaba escandalizado Dickie y vio a un chico de cabellos verdes veneno, en punta-oye ese chico si es lindo-dijo Erín-¡Erín!-la miro Runo acusadoramente a la chica-¿qué? Ya estoy soltera-dijo, pero Runo siguió preguntándose sobre ese signo, sabía que lo había visto antes, ¿pero en dónde? –disculpe-se acercó al gorila quien cruzo sus manos sobre su grueso pecho-¿qué significa ese signo?-pregunto Runo, el hombre y Dickie miraron el letrero y no vieron nada.

Runo divizo al chico de cabellos del color del veneno, que la miro y le sonrió, le susurro algo al gorila-pasen-dijo el gorila apartándose para que pasaran-si muchas gracias-dijo Dickie mirándolo y tomándole la mano a las dos jóvenes, que fueron seguidas por el chico del cabello verde.

Runo miro a todos lados para buscar al chico pero no lo encontró-voy por algo de tomar-dijo Dickie dejando solas a las chicas entre muchas personas de extravagante apariencia, hasta que Runo diviso al chico sentado en un diván-mira ahí está el chico-dijo Erín, pero el chico miro a una joven de pelo rubio tez blanca, ojos castaños y figura perfecta, llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de tirantes y con escote; el chico empezó a seguirla-ahh-suspiro Erín resignada-ya nos lo ganaron-dijo, pero con la mirada Runo lo siguió, tenía un presentimiento muy extraño, cuando ya no lo vio, empezó a seguirlo-¡hey!-la llamo Erín-¿A dónde vas?-luego decidió seguirla. Runo llego hasta una reja decorativa, donde una pareja compartía un beso apasionado, pero que podía ver cuando el chico miro el tatuaje en la muñeca de la chica, de pronto el chico trato de huir y la chica saco una cadena el cual en un extremo salió una bola del tamaño pequeño de una de boliche que deslumbrara de color rosa mexicano, y en el otro extremo una cuchilla de dos lados, uno de sierra y el otro liso, el color era igual que el de la bola; lanzó la cadena y esta se enrollo en el cuerpo del chico-aquí estas ¿qué pasa contigo?-pregunto Erín-mira-dijo Runo y Erín alcanzo a ver cuándo la chica levanto la barbilla del chico y puso el cuchillo debajo del cuello-oh my God-susurro Erín y de las sombras salieron dos figuras oscuras, una llevaba una sudadera sin mangas y con capucha negra y llevaba en la mano un cuchillo que brillaba en la oscuridad con luz blanca, otro igual solo que una camisa abajo y llevaba un tridente que brillaba con luz azul, ambos eran hombres y aunque no se veían bien en la oscuridad, Runo vio que los tres tenían en los brazos unos tatuajes, la chica miro al chico del cuchillo que tal vez le hablaba, ya que la chica le respondió con una risa, el chico del tridente se recargo en el hombro del tipo que hiso reír a la chica, luego se apartó, la chica quito el cuchillo de la garganta, pero no lo soltó, el chico del tridente se fue a lado de la chica y le susurro algo, el otro se volvió de espaldas, Runo miro fijamente al igualque Erín al chico del cabello verde veneno, el cual miraba con terror al joven de la sudadera sin mangas y con capucha negra, el cual llevaba un cuchillo…pero no lo era, Runo lo distinguió en la oscuridad, era una espada y la hacía girar entre sus dedos y de un momento a otro el chico le clavó el cuchillo o espada al del cabello verde veneno, Runo saco un chillido el cual hiso voltear no solo al chico de la capucha, si no a los que le acompañaban -¿qué paso?- pregunto Dickie al llegar, Erín estaba atónita -¿no lo viste?- decía mientras Runo se quedó petrificada mirando los ojos grises de chico de la capucha, los cuales se veían con las pocas luces del ambiente con una mirada sorprendida, Runo volteo-yo no veo nada-replico Dickie aunque Erín le repetía que era cierto y Runo miro a su alrededor, pocas personas oyeron su grito, ella volteo y vio como el chico de cabello verde se convulsionaban y…se desvanecía y no quedaba nada de él.

MÁS TARDE:

Runo abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del departamento, eran como las doce de la mañana "que este en el trabajo, que este en el trabajo" se repetía mentalmente, pero no se cumplió su suplica, Olivia estaba dormida en el sillón, a lado de ella estaba una nota, Runo la tomo y la leyó "_hola cabello de punk, soy Cassidy, tu madre se quedó dormida esperándote, que no vuelva a pasar esto"_, Runo puso sus ojos en blanco y dejo la nota en su lugar, ¿por qué el amigo de Olivia tenía que llamarla así solo por el color de su cabello?, agarro una manta y cobijo a Olivia con ella.

De regreso a su cuarto se tiró boca arriba a la cama mirando el techo-vi un asesinato-dijo aun recordando los ojos grises del chico de la espada, busco su celular y le marco a Alice ya que era su mejor amiga, pero le contesto la contestadora, luego a Shun, pero paso lo mismo, después a Julie y así también con Marucho, después se le ocurrió marcar a Dan, no importaba quien fuera, solo quería que alguien la escuchara, pero como debía esperarse le contesto la voz de Dan: "hola soy Dan debo de estar peleando (n.a ¿Qué?, ¿dónde conseguí ese dato?, pues obligue a Dan a decírmelo XD), así que deja tu mensaje y te contestare después, adiós"-hola soy Runo-le respondió Runo mientras su labio inferior temblaba-Danni, ¿puedes hablarme después?, necesito que alguien me escuche, vi algo…horrible y eres la única persona de que tal vez me escuche y…confíe, por favor háblame ¿sí?-luego colgó, giro para ponerse boca abajo y desde el día que llego a Nueva York, lloro inconsolablemente.

**PREGUNTA: ¿cuál es tu libro favorito? y si no has leído un libro ¿qué manga has leído?, mi libro son los cazadores de sombras.**

**Dan-es por eso el fanfic.**

**yo-exacto.**

**en fin y esta fue la historia de (a como voy un mes)este día si les gusto dejen reviews, les mando de aquí un fuerte abrazo psicológico, nos vemos pronto y los dejo con este chiste:**

**¿sabían que Adan y Eva inventaron las vocales?**

**pues si, porque cuando comieron el fruto prohibido se vieron desnudos y esto paso:**

**Adan: (va con Eva).**

**Eva: aaaaaaaaaa(grita)**

**Adan: ¿eeeeeee?(volteando a ambos lados)**

**Eva: iiiiiiii(apuntando...ya saben...ahí...lo de Adan)**

**Adan: ooooooo(tapándose)**

**Eva: uuuuuuuu(burlándose de lo diminuto que es...ya saben que)**

**chao chao.**

**gatita de la suerte~se va.**


	2. EL CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS

**hola soy la gatita de la suerte y te apuesto un pastel invisible a que Octubre es el mes de hallooooooween.**

**se preguntaran por que soy fan de Halloween, pues es que es por los disfraces y los dulces, yo no voy a fiestas, nunca me a gustado, pero me encantan la originaridad de los disfrazes, y los dulces, aquí en Mexico estan las calaveritas de azúcar y mi favorito el pan de muerto (esquizita y deliciosa adicción).**

**también le agradesco mucho por su apoyo a Aki Sakura, princesa luna, haibaku kuso y a Aika Misaki por su apoyo y sus palabras, hoy tengo mucha desilusión y con sus palabras me motivan a seguir escribiendo y con todo este amor que tengo les dejo esta esquisita historia:**

**algo se me olvida...algo se me olvida...ah si y bakugan, cazadores de sombras y la mitad de los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la mayor parte de esta historia, gracias.**

**2**

**EL CAZADOR DE SOMBRAS.**

Runo jamás pensó que necesitaba a las personas que menos confiaba en el mundo, obviamente Dan no le devolvió la llamada, había pasado la semana en casa de Olivia, ahora estaba en su cuarto, estaba dibujando en su cuaderno de dibujo, era una persona, no se veía su rostro, solo sus ojos, esos ojos grises, tenía una espada de luz y a lado Runo puso un signo que era una "t" con una gotita saliendo de una esquina suya y con una línea abajo-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Runo aun viendo los ojos grises, atrás puso un poema:

_"Tu mi caballero oscuro,_

_Apareces y desapareces en las sombras._

_Lo único que recuerdo es el color de tus ojos_

_Como las nubes en un día nublado _

_(n.a sé que no rima pero no soy buena con los poemas u_u´)"._

Runo se quedó mirando el signo, sabía que lo había visto, pero ¿Dónde?, hasta que volteo a las paredes de su cuarto, salto de su cama y observo alrededor, Runo miro su cuarto, estaba lleno de las hojas con el signo del Pandemónium, todo tapizado con esas hojas, hasta hilos colgando del techo tenían pegados el signo. Sonó su celular, Runo se lanzó a la cama y miro que era Julie, contesto con suma rapidez-¿bueno?-contesto-Julie…¿Dónde?...muy bien voy para haya-colgó y agarro su bolsa.

CON LOS PELEADORES…

Los peleadores esperaban a Runo en un café que estaba a unas cuadras del restaurante de los Misaki-¿estas segura de que vaya a llegar?-pregunto Dan a Julie que estaba sentada a lado de Alice-claro-dijo y volteo a la ventana-es más ahí esta-y señalo a una chica que estaba caminando con unos Jean azul marino, una camisa a rayas blancas y azules, y una chamarra de cuero azul, era Runo eso no había duda, pero había cambiado, ya no usaba sus coletas, sino un chongo sujetado por dos lápices de colores y su mirada también cambio, ahora era una de preocupación. Entro al local y Julie le hiso sellas, Runo llego y se sentó-hola chicos-dijo Runo y se sentó en el lugar desocupado a lado de Alice, después de platicar, Dan decidió pedir de comer (n.a no me sorprende), después de al menos unos minutos Runo no comió nada-¿por qué no comes Runo?-pregunto Marucho.

-no tengo apetito amiguito, gra…-dijo Runo pero volteo a la ventana y los vio, esos ojos, los ojos color gris y su caballero sombra, ahora sus tatuajes eran más visibles aun llevaba la ropa de hace unas noches y atrás de su espalda llevaba unas dos espadas cruzadas "viene por mi" pensó Runo con temor-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Dan mientras Runo miraba en la ventana del café al chico de la capucha, mientras el la miraba aun, el siguió hasta un callejón-vuelvo en un minuto-dijo Runo y salió corriendo del local, volteo a ambos lados y vio al chico recargado en la pared, la vio y se ocultó en el callejón, Runo lo siguió.

El callejón era muy oscuro y olía demasiado a porquería, Runo llego a ahí y vio que el chico hacia girar la misma (o eso creía) espada que uso para matar al pobre chico-muy bien-dijo Runo acercándose a el-termina de una buena vez ¿quieres?-dijo poniéndose enfrente del chico, el cual la miro con una mirada de pregunta-¿qué?-dijo la primera palabra que Runo había oído que saliera de su boca-no te hagas-dijo Runo y el chico siguió viéndola con expresión de alguien que no estudio un examen -te vi a ti y a tus amigos en su problema de bandas con ese chico, lo mataron, yo grite y se dieron cuenta de que mi amiga y yo los vimos-dijo Runo apuntando al chico con el dedo, el solo puso los ojos en blanco-ahora quieren matarnos para que no sepan la policía lo que hicieron-dijo y el chico guardo su espada de nuevo.

-yo no quiero matarte-dijo y se acercó a Runo-solo quiero preguntarte, ¿Quiénes son tus padres?-la pregunta petrifico a Runo.

-¿por qué quieres que te diga el nombre de mis padres?-pregunto Runo, pero él se apartó dándole a Runo la espalda-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

-Runo-respondió en un susurro-Runo…-pero no sabía que decir no sabía cuál era ahora su apellido-además de todo esto-quiso evitar la pregunta-¿por qué quieres saber?-dijo y el chico siguió sin verla.

-no eres una mundana-dijo el chico mirando a Runo mientras ella se desquiciaba aun más-¿qué es una mundana?- pregunto Runo.

-alguien del mundo humano- dijo el chico -entonces si no soy una humana ¿qué soy entonces?- el chico se acercó más y le dijo-si te digo no me creerías-de pronto Runo desvió su mirada de los ojos del muchacho y miro su brazo, era el signo, el signo del Pandemónium; agarro el brazo del muchacho y aprecio la cantidad de tatuajes, más dos de cada mano que parecían a un ojo-¿Qué son estas cosas?-pregunto Runo.

-son runas-dijo y Runo lo miro de nuevo, de más de cerca pudo ver su piel blanca y sus pómulos bien definidos, su nariz era como a de Dan y sus brazos descubiertos mostraban signos de que hacía mucho ejercicio, se vieron directamente a los ojos y Runo sintió que se hacía más pequeña.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Runo, vio el contacto que decía "papá", pulso el botón de contestar la llamada-papá ya voy a casa-le contesto aun enojada-no, no, no-le contesto alterado su padre-no vengas a casa, me hoyes, no vengas- y en ese momento se hoyo un golpe sordo y lo que parecía un rugido-¡papá, mamá!-Dijo Runo aun con el teléfono en la oreja-tu madre y yo te queremos hija-dijo por ultimo su padre y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos su padre colgó.

CON LOS PELEADORES…

Todos estaban extrañados por la conducta de Runo-¿qué le estará pasando?-pregunto Dan mirando la puerta-tal vez tenga algo oculto-dijo Julie-¿y si la espiamos?-dijo con su vocecita.

-¡Julie!-gritaron todos a coro y después el celular de todos sonó al mismo tiempo, todos lo vieron y era un video, cuando lo vieron se quedaron boquiabiertos-es un asesinato-dijo Dan viendo a las tres personas sujetando a un chico de cabello verde y matarlo, pero algo los hiso voltear a un punto indefinido-¿Quién nos envió esto?-pregunto Shun aun atónito-no lo sé-dijo Dan-pero lo vamos a descubrir.

CON RUNO…

-por favor-repetía mientras pulsaba el botón de marcación rápida-¿qué pasa?-pregunto el chico mirando preocupado a Runo-mis padres…-dijo Runo-no sé que pasa, tengo que irme-dijo y salió corriendo mientras el chico la llamaba. Runo corría a mayor velocidad atravesando el tráfico. No le importaba que la atropellen, quería llegar rápidamente a su casa antes de que les pase algo malo a sus padres.

Llego rápidamente al restaurante, se veía normal, subió las escaleras y vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta-¿qué?-pregunto Runo para sí y abrió completamente la puerta, vio y encontró el departamento destrozado -¿mami?, ¿papi?- dijo, hace mucho que no los llamaba así (n.a ¿Quién no?) y encontró sangre en el piso, siguió el rastro hasta encontrar el cuerpo de su padre-¡papá!-grito Runo y se abalanzo al cuerpo-¡papi despierta por favor!-chillo, su padre aun respiraba débilmente, su pecho estaba manchado de sangre; Runo no sabía que hacer hoyo un crujido, volteo y algo la empezó a atacar. La estrelló contra la pared, Runo tardo unos segundos en ver lo que la ataco, hasta que pudo apreciarlo, era un animal con cola de escorpión y cara y cuerpo de lagarto, este se acercó a ella mientras siseaba.

Runo se paró rápido a trompicones y corrió abajo a la cocina, la "cosa" aun la seguía y destrozaba el lugar; Runo trato de ser más veloz para que la "cosa" no la atrapara, pero no pudo ser más veloz, la "cosa" la derribó y la sujeto de los brazos-¡auxilio!-grito Runo mirando el rostro del monstruo y descubrió que no siseaba, hablaba-una chica…jugosa…el jefe no gustar esto…pero no importar-decía mientras baba verde salía de sus afilados dientes; Runo agarro un cuchillo tirado del suelo y logro clavarlo en su mano, el monstruo soltó a Runo de su brazo derecho y aulló de dolor, Runo logro zafarse y corrió a la cocina, tiro aceite de horno por el piso hasta la estufa, prendió las llaves de gas, agarro el encendedor y se escondió en el armario. Al momento de cerrar la puerta, el monstruo uso su cola para agarrar la puerta, Runo trato de cerrar la puerta mientras su corazón se desataba como un caballo sin atar, recordó de pronto que tenía el encendedor; trato de encenderlo-prende, prende-decía al encendedor, ya que era muy difícil de prender, hasta que prendió y acerco el fuego al aceite, al tocar el aceite, se prendió fuego y cuando la criatura chillo (porque estaba parada en el aceite) y aparto su cola de la puerta, Runo cerro rápidamente la puerta.

Mientras ella estaba encerranda, el fuego siguió su ruta de aceite hasta la estufa y esto hiso que explotara fuego hasta el monstruo. Runo abrió la puerta, el horno estaba negro como el carbón, Runo miro a su alrededor la "cosa" ya no estaba, suspiro aliviada y empezó a irse, hasta que hoyo algo viscoso, volteo a su espalda y vio con horror que la "cosa" se formaba otra vez. Corrió otra vez hasta su casa, pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo y volteo para ver a algo que se alzaba hacia ella, creyó que lo había matado, que equivocada estaba, el monstruo fue hacia ella, Runo grito y el chico de la capucha apareció y le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda, la "cosa" tembló y se evaporo, Runo volteo al chico y él se quitó la capucha, y este la miro. Runo pudo ver su cabello negro azabache, terminado en un fleco parado, su mirada ruda la seguía viendo mientras iba hacia ella-¿estás bien?-pregunto y ayudo a Runo a levantarse, esta se sintió mareada y casi cae al piso, sino fuera por el chico que la sujeto en sus brazos-ven-dijo-tenemos que irnos-y arrastro a Runo hasta la calle obligándola a entrar a un callejón-¿recuerdas Nueva York?-le pregunto y Runo asintió con la cabeza, estaba tan cansada hasta para contestar in "si" recordó el Central Park y la estatua de la libertad y de pronto sintió como si alguien le hubiera azotado agua de una cubeta y de pronto que alguien la jalaba, al final hoyo el tráfico, sintió el frio y el olor a humo. Estaba en Nueva York-ven-dijo el chico jalándola.

Se subieron al metro, Runo apoyo su rostro en el vidrio del metro, descubrió que tenía el pelo suelto, los lápices de colores se debieron de caer cuando se tropezó, pero descubrió no solo eso, sino que estaba mojada-Runo-la llamo el chico-¿éstas bien? Te vez pálida-Runo se miró en el vidrio, era cierto estaba muy pálida, sintió una punzada en el brazo-si estoy bien-dijo Runo-hoye-le dijo y el la miro-tu sabes mi nombre, pero yo no ¿Cuál es?-dijo y él se acomodó en su asiento-Edmund-dijo con una voz que parecía cuando alguien sonreía, pero él no sonrío-Edmund Midwinter.

Llegaron a una calle, Runo no lo reconoció, pero cuando Edmund se detuvo frente a una iglesia abandonada, aun tenía la cinta amarilla y la basura estaba rodeando la puerta "ve esto con otros ojos, como si estuvieras limpiando una mesa" Runo hoyo esta voz y miro por doquier esa voz era ronca y grave, no era como la de Edmund, Runo lo hiso y vio que la iglesia se desasía y de ella salió una catedral-¿Cómo funciona esto?-pregunto Runo y Edmund la vio-¿lo viste?-le pregunto y Runo asintió-bien entonces entremos-dijo y avanzo con Runo a la catedral. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Runo vio a todo el mundo voltearse y la voz de Edmund sonaba borrosa y distorsionada; la puerta se abrió y ellos entraron, adentro todo estaba iluminado, Runo volteo y vio la puerta como los engranajes se cerraban y después a Edmund, hasta que toco el suelo, cerró los ojos y después hoyo la voz de Edmund abrió los ojos y lo vio-Trevor, Trevor-llamo a alguien y después hoyo pasos-¿Qué paso?-pegunto el chico que estaba a lado de Edmund, tenía el cabello dorado y los ojos cafés avellana y la piel de porcelana, los pómulos cuadrados y las cejas gruesas de color café dorado-llama a tu mamá-le dijo Edmund a Trevor y este se fue y en su lugar apareció una figura idéntica a Trevor solo de forma femenina-¿Qué paso?-dijo la chica, tenía el cabello de Trevor y su piel, sus ángulos eran finos y tenía las mismas cejas, solo que estas eran más finas, sus pestañas eran largas y curvas y sus ojos del color de un lago-Marie-dijo Edmund y Runo sintió su brazo derecho frio-es una picada de rapiñador-dijo y un ardor recorrió el brazo de Runo-le hare una iratze-dijo Edmund y Marie detuvo su brazo-no seas tonto Ed, ya es suficiente que trajeras a esta mundana aquí, no le puedes hacer una iratze, la convertiras en una repudiada-dijo escupiendo las palabras.

-ella nos vio en el Pandemónium cuando matamos al demonio, puede ser una cazadora de sombras, Marie, una nefilim-dijo Edmund y soltó su mano de la de Marie bruscamente-déjame hacer esto o va a morir-dijo y un calor intenso abrazo el brazo de Runo-mírame Runo-dijo Edmund cuando el calor seso-sigue despierta, sigue…

Pero la voz de Edmund se extinguió, mientras un sonido de pies sonaban por el pasillo y de pronto la oscuridad reino su vista.

**PREGUNTA: ¿de que te disfrazarias en Halloween? yo me disfrazaría de una cazadora de sombras tipo anime o la prota de Hija de humo y hueso, Karou o de Marcelin de hora de aventura, contesten en los reviews, ya saben que subo historia y sino subo historia es que mi salón lo hisieron demasiado rápido y se derrumba a pedazos, ¡enserio!, ya tiene más grietas que nada y me podría morir si se cae, pero espero que no suceda eso.**

**un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos pronto, cuídense mucho, y se me esta olvidando algo otra vez(bien hecho cerebro, siempre se te olvida todo) asi chao chao y los dejo con este lema que invente.**

**"las personas que te dicen que lo que haces con tanto anelo es un asco, no te preocupes esas personas te están haciendo cada vez más fuerte, pero si siguen molestándote pide ayuda, se están pasando".**


	3. ¿QUIÉN ES RUNO MISAKI?

**hooooola sor la gatita de la suerte y te apuesto una galleta a que alguna vez has visto TV, yeah!.**

**perdón por la tradanza, pero porfin termine este nuevo capitulo, yupi y perdón si me tarde, no melesco su peldon lo lamento mucho T_T, ando muy sentimental porque vi denuevo el final de bakugan y llore casi todo el dia (porque duele tanto?, por que?).**

**pero buano, quiero mandar muchos saludos a mi best friendo forever desde aquí, te quelo mucho amiga mia del alma y ten en cuenta...que te voy a trolear un dia de estos ..**

**también les mando muchos saludos a todos mis amigos en fanfiction, los quiero mucho y les digo a todos que en mi perfil subiré unos capítulos estilo HOLA SOY GERMAN, y no se se me antojo mucho.**

**y sin más preanvulos (redoble de tambores)les presento este capi nuevo.**

**NI BAKUGAN Y LOS CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA MAYORIA DE LA TRAMA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**3**

**¿QUIÉN ES RUNO MISAKI?**

-¿Qué?-dijo Marucho aun somnoliento, había recibido en la tarde un mensaje de Mira, a ella le mandaron el mismo video, también a Ace y a Baron, ahora era Ren el que lo recibía-me oíste-le contesto-también a Fabia se lo mandaron y ella ésta suponiendo quienes son los asesinos-dijo y Marucho ponía atención-esto ésta mal Ren-le contesto-¿Quién era el pobre chico que murió?, estuve rastreando su rostro, pero nada, no hay escuela, acta de nacimiento, ni siquiera un informe policiaco que lo identifique, es como si nunca hubiera existido.

-¿investigaste acta de adopción?-pregunto Ren.

-también, nada-dijo Marucho viendo hacia abajo-pobre chico, tampoco se ven con claridad sus asesinos, solo se ve que voltean a un punto…como si alguien los hubiera llamado-dijo y abrió los ojos como platos-¡tengo una idea!-exclamo entusiasmado.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Ren, mientras que Marucho minimizaba la pantalla donde estaba Ren y abría otra-hace unos días hice un proyecto que puedes ver un video petrificado y moverlo en todas direcciones-decía mientras petrificaba el video y lo movía hasta acercar la vista de donde veían los asesinos y se quedó petrificado-no puede ser.

CON RUNO…

-¿Cuándo crees que despierte?-dijo una voz dulce pero a la vez amenazante, Runo podía oírlos pero no podía moverse o abrir los ojos, solo oírlos-tranquilízate Marie-dijo una voz masculina seria-tu sabes cómo es la picadura de rapiñador en mundanos, tal vez no sobreviva-dijo y de pronto otra voz salió desde una esquina-no es una mundana Trevor-era una voz seca, amenazante y cansada, no la había reconocido hasta que descubrió que era Edmund-yo le hice una iratze, ¿recuerdas?...

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-dijo una voz como la de Marie, solo que más madura, luego desde otro fondo salió un grito ahogado-Alexandra-dijo Edmund un poco asustado.

-con que una marca de nacimiento, eh-dijo y Runo escucho pasos acercándose a ella y algo frio y húmedo mojo su frente-no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto Edmund Jonathan Midwinter-dijo como la severidad de una madre-la pudiste convertir en una repudiada.

-pero no lo hice-dijo Edmund.

-más te vale jovencito o sino…-dijo pero una voz chillona y joven sonó a lado de Runo-¡señorita Alexandra, señorita Alexandra ésta despertando! Y uno pasos más se acercaron a Runo.

EN NUEVA YORK…

-te hablare más tarde Cassidy-le dijo Olivia, después colgó y agarro la pistola que tenía en el cajón y dejaba la otra en su bolso secretamente, el capitán la había llamado para decirle algo, pero no sabía que, mientras iba a la oficina, ideas pasaban por su mente, y cuando llego no sabía que hacer-mi capitán-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cadera, el capitán estaba en su silla, era un hombre calvo, con barriga, siempre llevaba tirantes, sus ojos amables (en ese momento) mostraba una tristeza enorme, se paró y empezó a recorrer la oficina-cuando me dijiste que Runo era tu hija, nunca lo dude, en ese momento cuando venía cada verano yo veía tu nariz y tu sonrisa-luego saco un suspiro pesado-la trataba como una nieta, aún tengo unos cuadernos de dibujos de ella-dijo y Olivia no sabía porque hablaba así, pero siguió escuchando-yo siempre me pregunte si los criminales que atrapas algún día sabrían que era tu hija y le harían daño, nunca lo hicieron-dijo e hiso una breve pausa que a Olivia le parecía eterna-hasta hoy.

Olivia lo miro extrañada y su corazón empezó a latir por un millón-¿qué pasa con Runo capitán?-pregunto y el capitán volteo a verla-Olivia-empezó-hoy atacaron el restaurante y la casa de los Misaki-luego Olivia dejo de respira-no saben con qué, pero parecía picaduras enormes, como de un alacrán-luego miro a Olivia con sus ojos negros cristalinos y su piel se palidecía más conforme hablaba-hubo mucha sangre, la señora Misaki no sobrevivió y el señor Misaki está en grave-luego Olivia sentía que las lágrimas afloraran.

-¿y Runo?-preguntó nerviosa y con la voz temblorosa.

-no hay rastro de Runo, muchos la vieron entrar, pero no salir-dijo y lo que dijo después destrozo a Olivia mientras negaba con la cabeza-desapareció.

CON DAN…

Estaba en su cama mirando al techo, ya era de noche, drago estaba dormido en la mesa de noche, Dan aún no podía olvidar las imágenes del asesinato del pobre chico, estaba aún en sus pensamientos cuando sonó su celular-¿bueno?-contesto un poco soñoliento-hola Marucho… ¿Qué?...¿Donde?...no te entiendo…si quieres hablamos mañana…claro-dijo por esto último y colgó el celular, no podía creer lo que había oído, pero de tanto pensar se le cerraron los ojos y otro sueño empezó a aflorar en su mente, podía ver a Runo, tenía un vestido blanco con dos diademas de oro en la cabeza y de su espalda salían dos alas de ángel, tan blancas que relucían a tal punto de segar, luego vio a otro hombre, un hombre que no distinguió muy bien, gritaba y alzaba una espada a lo alto del cielo donde salía un rayo amarillo, después vio a sus amigos, fue como ver todo en cámara lenta, luego a una chica con cabellos rojos y ojos verdes como hojas de pino con cruces quemadas en sus manos y ella miraba fijamente a un chico que cabello oscuro y con un ojo gris y otro azul cielo, el abrazaba a una pequeña con los mismos ojos verdes de la otra chica, pero el cabello era largo hasta la cintura de color avellana, tenía un vestido azul y lágrimas caían por su rostro, la niña desapareció y el chico ahora tenía los dos ojos grises y enfundaba una espada, la chica se preparaba para atacarlo y de pronto….despertó gritando.

-me asustaste-dijo drago con la respiración agitada como Dan-¿qué paso?-pregunto y Dan solo negó con la cabeza y se acostó de nuevo-nada amigo-dijo y se arropo con las mantas mientras drago seguía viéndolo-solo fue un sueño.

CON EDMUND…

Caminaba por el pasillo del instituto con taurus en el hombro-¿qué tienes?-pregunto su bakugan haos a su compañero-solo pensaba en Runo-dijo y paro en una ventana que daba al jardín de Alexandra-aun no despierta-le dijo con tono de preocupación al bakugan.

-sabes que el veneno de rapiñador es muy peligroso, incluso para nefilims-le respondió taurus aun mirando a su compañero-¡vaya!-respondió Edmund con sorpresa-eres el único de aquí que no califica a Runo como mundana-le dijo y taurus rio secamente-lo sé por eso somos compañeros-le dijo mientras volvían a caminar-pero esto puede terminar mal ¿sabes?-dijo el bakugan y Edmund volteo a verlo.

-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunto al bakugan y este lo miro a los ojos-digo que si la Clave hoye que tú te llevaste al instituto a una chica que no sabías que era una cazadora de sombras hasta el último momento, cuando casi pudiste convertirla en una repudiada usando esa iratze para curarla te quitaran las marcas-luego siguieron caminando.

-hablas como Louis-le dijo Edmund-solo espero que despierte, para saber que quieren de ella-dijo mirando pensativamente.

CON LOS PELEADORES…

¿Qué?-dijo Dan casi en un suspiro al ver el video otra vez, en el mismo estado estaban Shun, Alice, Julie y el mismo Marucho aun sin creerlo; en el video estaban los mismos chicos, pero ahora hasta otra dirección, la dirección apunto a una chica que sacaba un grito, otra que se quedó petrificada, en el último momento llego un chico que cabello oscuro y la chica petrificada apunto a los asesinos, el chico no parecía ver nada, pero la chica que grito miraba con terror hacia donde estaban los asesinos, esa chica la conocían muy bien los peleadores.

Era Runo.

es por eso que estaba muy nerviosa cuando la vimos, pensó Dan mientras veía el rostro de Runo-debemos saber si está bien-dijo Shun, todos voltearon a su dirección-si los asesinos la vieron a ella y a su amiga, entonces irán por ellas-dijo y el terror que albergaba el espíritu de Dan se aumentó más y más-Shun tiene razón-dijo Alice-tal vez podamos comunicarnos con ella, para saber dónde está y hablar con ella, hacerle saber que estamos de su lado-dijo con semblante de preocupación y de pronto el celular de Dan sonó-vuelvo en un momento-dijo y se fue con drago afuera.

Contesto la llamada, era su mamá-bueno mamá ¿qué pasa?-pregunto-¿qué?...-dijo en un grito ahogado-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto drago angustiado, Dan se dio la vuelta-¿Dónde está?...¿está bien Runo?...no me importa mamá voy para haya ahora mismo-colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta, drago vio en su rostro un mezclada de susto y preocupación al mismo tiempo-¿Qué paso?-pregunto drago, a lo que Dan le respondió-el café de los Misaki se incendió, llegaron los bomberos y…-casi sin una pizca de voz dijo-encontraron a los Misaki, la mamá de Runo estaba muerta y su papá esta grave…-pero no tenía casi voz para esta, así que drago se acercó un poco más-pero no hay rastro de Runo.

MAS TARDE EN WARDINGTON….

La lluvia arreciaba más cada minuto, los peleadores habían oído lo que dijo Dan y con ayuda de Marucho fueron a Wardington, al llegar haya estaba lloviendo a cantaros, por la mente de Dan pasaron imágenes borrosas de Runo del café de los Misaki, de cómo estará ahora, hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos; había patrullas de policía en todos lados, con sus luces azul y rojo parpadeando, algunos vecino fueron a ver lo que pasaba, una camilla llevaba al señor misaki, el cual tenía la camisa abierta (n.a: no, no lo malpiensen) con unos paramédicos tratando unas heridas profundas en su pecho, tenía un respirador y un camilla lo arrastraba a toda velocidad, del local salía una bolsa negra que usan para los muertos, la señora misaki pensó Dan con tristeza viendo cómo se llevaban a la pobre señora en otra camioneta, pero de repente se pararon de improvisto-que horror-dijo Julie con un voz lastimera y se dio la vuelta con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, mientras grandes gotas surcaban su rostro-no quiero mirar-dijo Alice y volteo al pecho de Shun este la recibió con un abrazo de consuelo-debemos ser fuertes-dijo un voz grave a lo lejos-no llores Julie-le dijo y Julie volteo, todos voltearon, ahí estaban gorem, hydranoid, preyas y skyress-¡gorem!-grito Julie y se avalanzo hacia su compañero, lo mismo hiso Alice y Marucho, skyress fue con Shun el cual la recivio en la palma de su mano-debemos ser fuertes-dijo gorem.

-si-dijo preyas-por Runo, ella es la que va a sufrir mucho más cuando regrese-dijo.

-es cierto-dijo hydranoid-debemos ser fuertes por ella-dijo consolando a Alice, cuando Dan diviso a lo lejos a tigrera viendo la escena-drago…-dijo Dan viendo a su compañero el cual miraba a su amiga-voy a ver qué pasa-dijo el bakugan y se fue con tigrera-¿Qué fue lo que paso drago?-pregunto tigrera.

Dan oía unas sirenas a lo lejos, decidió cruzar la calle para ver con los vecinos-¡Dan alto!-grito Shun el cual con su rapidez ninja agarro a su amigo por el cuello de la chamarra y lo jalo para la acera, había unos coches de color marrón con sirenas en la parte de arriba, varias personas salieron, una era un anciano con calva y con una mirada triste, otro llevaba lentes de sol y era tal vez de la misma edad que el segundo, ambos eran de piel blanca, otro era de piel oscura, con chamarra de cuero negro, parecía más bien a un rapero, después del coche salió una mujer de tez palida y cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta, miro la escena y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, después de ella salio una mujer de piel oscura, cabello negro rizado, tenía una chamarra del FBI ¿qué hace aquí el FBI? se preguntó Dan y después de ella, salío una mujer de piel pálida, cabello marrón oscuro y los ojos castaños, algo en ella despertó en Dan una gran curiosidad, se parecía tanto a alguien, pero no sabía quién, después de esa mujer llego un hombre de gran tamaño, mirada dura, al igual que su rostro, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos igual, todos los demás llevaban abrigo, el hombre de aspecto duro miro detenidamente a Shun-nos…vemos luego-dijo Shun y se fue corriendo-voy con el-dijo Alice mientras lo seguía y Dan al ver que ya no había más coches se fue al otro lado.

CON SHUN Y ALICE…

Shun seguía corriendo no puede ser el, se decía mentalmente el está lejos de aquíse lo repetía constantemente, hasta que llego al parque y se sentó en una silla-tranquilo Shun-dijo skyress en su hombro-todo va a estar bien-dijo pero Shun aún no lo creía-¿Shun?-pregunto Alice la cual se sentó al lado de Shun-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué te fuiste así?-pregunto y Shun trago saliva, pero no hablo-sabes que puedes confiar en mi-dijo Alice y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Shun, pero este no hablaba-vamos Shun dile-dijo skyress-es lo mejor-dijo y Shun miro a Alice.

-¿recuerdas-dijo con voz ronca-a ese hombre que salió al último del coche, de cabello oscuro?-le dijo.

-si claro-le respondía Alice-¿qué pasa con él?-pregunto y Shun bajo la cabeza, vacilo por un momento, pero cerro la boca de repente-Shun…-empezó a decir Alice, pero Shun hablo de nuevo.

-hace mucho que no lo veo-dijo mientras cerraba sus manos como puños-pero lo reconocería en cualquier lado-luego levanto su rostro a Alice-Alice-le dijo- tú y Dan son los únicos que lo saben, ¿me prometerías no decirle a nadie más?

-por supuesto Shun, te lo prometo-dijo Alice y quito su mano del hombro de Shun y agarro su mano, Shun la relajo al contacto suave de la mano de Alice.

-Alice-dijo Shun-el es Nick Amaro-dijo y su voz se rompió después de esta parte-es mi padre biológico (n.a: O_0 O POR DIOS, ¿de dónde salió eso de mi imaginación?).

CON LOS PELEADORES…

-por milésima vez, no-dijo el hombre de los lentes de sol en la puerta del café-no pueden entrar, es una escena del crimen, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo, gracias-dijo y empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero Dan fue más rápido y puso el pie en la puerta, lo cual hiso que no cerrara-solo déjenos saber si nuestra amiga Runo está bien-dijo y el hombre saco un suspiro y miro a dan a los ojos, se quitó los lentes de sol mostrando sus diminutos ojos negros-escucha hijo-dijo (n.a: chupi me salio rima:)el hombre mirando a los demás-esto es muy complicado, su amiga nació en Nueva york, lo cual nos implica a nosotros en este caso ya que es ciudadana neoyorkina, y si pasan, ustedes aquí, contaminaran la escena del crimen y no podremos saber quién se llevó a Runo-dijo y luego una voz lo llamo desde adentro-vayan a jugar con sus bakagans-dijo extremadamente enojado.

-¡bakugans!-dijeron al unisono los peleadores y bakugans en los hombros de los muchachos-lo que sea-dijo el hombre, patio el pie de Dan para fuera y cerro de golpe la puerta.

Resignados los peleadores se fueron a la mansión Marukura a descansar-es horrible-dijo Alice después de que le contaran de que fueron para ver la escena y cooperar con la policía, pero estos no los dejaron entrar-¿Cómo podremos saber dónde está Runo si no nos dicen nada?-dijo Alice.

-Marucho está haciendo una investigación para datos más íntimos de Runo-dijo Shun-tal vez un segundo nombre o una marca de nacimiento, eso nos servirá para unos cuantos folletos-dijo y vio a Dan que platicaba con tigrera acerca de lo sucedido y preguntarle datos ocultos.

-no, jamás-dijo tigrera-no sé si tiene un segundo nombre, nunca me lo dijo y marca de nacimiento, ninguna-luego pensó más y recordó algo-yo se algo-dijo y Dan y drago se acercaron más-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Dan-ella iba de visita a veces a Nueva York, tiene unos amigos ahí, deben de saber algo ellos-dijo y Dan pensó más-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto.

-son tres, Richard Stabler, es el hijo de un ex compañero de una amiga de su familia en la policía pero sus amigos lo llaman Dickie y también Ken Randall y su media hermana Erín Tutuola, deben de saber algo también-luego fue interrumpida por la voz de Marucho en el comunicador de los peleadores-chicos vengan pronto es urgente.

CON MARUCHO…

-miren esto-dijo Marucho mientras tecleaba el nombre de "Runo Misaki" y aparecía de pronto un vació-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Julie-¿Por qué no aparece el nombre de Runo?

-eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, pero miren esto-dijo otra vez clicando el nombre de "Runo" sin el apellido-hay cuatro personas en el mundo con el nombre de Runo-explico Marucho-pero cuando oprimí este nombre-dijo mientras se acercaba al nombre de "Runo Serena Benson" y apareció la foto de Runo y un acta de nacimiento y otra de adopción-busque el mismo apellido-dijo Marucho-descubrí que su abuela, Serena Benson, fue una víctima de violación y de ese suceso tuvo a su hija Olivia que ahora trabaja en la unidad de victimas especiales de Nueva York, pero lo más confuso es que aquí dice que tuvo una hija y fue tutora de dos niños, una fue una niña prematura que duro con Olivia menos de dos horas ya que la niña murió y un adolecente de Nombre Calvin, duro con Olivia como un mes y después los abuelos paternos se lo llevaron-luego Dan lo miro.

-¿y su hija como se llamaba?-pregunto Dan y Marucho lo vio-Runo Serena Benson-dijo y Dan palideció de inmediato-la dio en adopción dijo Marucho-no se sabe el motivo y una pareja la adopto en una dos semanas-dijo viendo la computadora.

-¿Cómo se llamaban?-dijo Dan cabizbajo, a lo que Marucho le respondió-fueron los señores Misaki, Dan-dijo y Dan volteo al monitor y vio la foto de Runo, tendría tal vez unos once años o diez años-entonces-dijo con un hilo de voz-¿Quién es Runo Misaki?

**PREGUNTA: ¿Qué películas odias más o no te gustaron y antes muerto(a) antes que verla otra vez?, yo odio el árbol de la vida, jajajaja XD, que fue para un oscar...per de los aburridos y también el (sin ofender a los fans de esta peli) diario de una pasión, la verdad soy muy sínica, todas mis amigas llorando al fianl y yo riéndome como sínica.**

**y hay otras más pero dejare esto para ustedes, los veo pronto, les mando un fuerte abrazo psicológico y nos vemos pronto, cuídense pronto y hola, hola.**

**0_0 ah no es: chao chao.**


	4. EL DESPERTAR

**hooooola soy la gatita de la suerte y te apuesto un pepino que cuando empieza el viernes tienes esta cara TuT (lloras de alegría) y cuando es domingo tienes esta cara en la tarde TT_TT(¿por queeeeeee?).**

**antes de empezar como siempre quiero mandar muchos saludos a mi BFF (jajaja la trole bien padre) y también a mis tantos amigos en fanfiction y un agradecimiento a Jessi Kuso (gracias por subir nueva capitulo).**

**Dan-¿por que tardaste tanto?.**

**yo-porque estuve muy ocupada.**

**Baron-si como no.**

**yo-TT_TTesta bien lo confienso estuve viendo una y otra vez el video de One Direction story of my life.**

**Ace-Baron por tu culpa ya empezó.**

**Dan-te pasas.**

**Shun-ahora vamos a sufrir con sus aullidos.**

**Bakugan, ni los cazadores de sombras no me pertenecen solo esta historia.**

**a y la nueva imagen tiene un significado, Edward es Dan y Bella y Jacob es Edmund y Runo, pronto sabran porque. **

**4**

**EL DESPERTAR.**

-tengo mucho sueño-susurro la voz de Marie en el oído de Runo-entonces vete a dormir, yo no te obligue a nada-dijo Edmund furioso, ya iban varias veces que Marie solo se quedaba a lado de Runo solo para ver su despertar-al fin que ni que…-estaba diciendo con una voz chillona hasta que grito-¡o por Dios movió la mano!-dijo y se oyeron unos pasos alejándose-yo le diré a tu mamá, tu quédate aquí-dijo Edmund alejándose, mientras que Runo se sumergía en el mismo sueño que ha tenido desde que llego a ese lugar.

_ Estaba frente a un espejo, se veía extraña, tenía un camisón blanco, pero en el espejo tenía una cola de caballo que le llegaba a los omoplatos, también tenía un short negro ajustado con mallas negras, una chamarra negra y camisa ajustada al cuerpo negra también. Runo no llevaba esa misma ropa, esa no podía ser ella y de pronto…-dice que viene pronto-dijo su reflejo, pero la voz era masculina, Runo retrocedió, al igual que el reflejo y una luz blanca apareció arriba de ella "¿acaso" pensó Runo "me voy a mori?r" y de pronto un rayo blancuzco cayó sobre ella._

-¡auxilio!-grito Runo al despertar de un salto, abrió los ojos "no estoy muerta" pensó viendo sus manos, al frente de ella estaba Edmund, ahora sus cabellos no estaban arreglados, ahora estaban por su frente y tapaba un poco sus ojos, llevaba pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa gris, había otra chica a lado de ella sentada en una silla, la recordaba bien, era Marie, sus cabellos dorados estaban sujetos por una trenza y sus ojos azules la miraba con susto, tenía un vestido rosa sin tirantes y ambos muchachos no tenían zapatos-¡demonios!-dijo Edmund mirando a Runo-me asustaste-dijo y su mirada era furiosa, hasta que Runo miro a su alrededor, había tres cortinas blancas que la tapaban por delante y por los lados, Marie se paró y con ella una esfera voladora blanca, Runo la reconoció de inmediato –¿tienes un bakugan?-pregunto sorprendida mientras Marie miraba su hombro-todos tenemos-dijo Edmund con los brazos cruzados-podrías decir al menos "buenos días", ya que has estado dormida por tres días-dijo.

Runo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, él también tenía un bakugan en su hombro, estaba a punto de hablar hasta que la cortina de enfrente se abrió de repente, una mujer bajita de piel blanca apareció con uniforme de sirvienta de manga larga, tenía lentes de moltura plateada y su cabello castaño estaba recogido por un chongo y arriba había una cofia-la señorita Alexandra vendrá pronto-dijo con una voz chillona-bien-dijo Edmund-aquí la esperamos Lottie-pero Lottie negó con la cabeza y miro a Edmund con unos ojos cafés enormes-dijo que ustedes tenían deberes, que ella vendría pronto a acompañar a la señorita Misaki-luego Edmund empezó a renegar como niño chiquito-Runo no conoce el instituto, además que ésta en cama y no la podemos dejar sola-entonces Lottie agarro la oreja de Edmund con sus huesudas manos-también dijo que puedo usar la fuerza necesaria para obligarlos a entrenar-luego agarro a Edmund y lo saco afuera, Marie se dirigió a Runo y sonrió dulcemente-aquí ésta tu bolsa, la tenías cuando llegaste-dijo y dejo la bolsa en el regazo de Runo y se fue detrás de Edmund, el cual refunfuñaba demasiado.

Runo no recordó que tenía su bolso todo el tiempo, era un tipo bolso que se cruzaba "tal vez es por eso que nunca se me cayó" pensó ya que el bolso solo contenía su celular y la cartera, lo cual lo hacía muy pequeño e invisible. Estaba viendo su bolso que cuando Lottie descorrió las cortinas blancas, asusto a Runo-la señorita Alexandra quiere verla en la biblioteca cuando termine de bañarse-dijo con una postura muy recta, Runo dejo su bolsito en la mesa de noche de a lado y siguió a Lottie al baño, la cual se quedó afuera para alivio de Runo, ahí había una tina blanca con patas de león estilo victoriano, las paredes blancas segaban a Runo con la luz blanca que prendía del techo, era obvio que era todo blanco, solo un montón de ropa que estaba arriba de la tapa del escusado era lo único con color en la pequeña habitación.

Runo vio que la tina estaba llena de agua caliente, se quitó el camisón y se metió en la bañera, ahí vio todo su cuerpo, había unos moretones en su vientre y hombro derecho, su espalda le dolía, luego vio su brazo derecho, estaba amoratado, pero lo que le impacto es que tenía una cicatriz blanca, eso nunca lo tenía antes.

Al terminar de bañarse se puso crema y se vistió con la ropa que estaba ahí, una camisa de flores azules con fondo blanco, con un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatillas blancas, se vio al espejo y se impresiono ante su reflejo, tenía oscuras ojeras, su cabello (húmedo y alborotado)se le pegaba al rostro pálido que veía al espejo; intento controlar los mechones de cabello, salió del baño y ahí estaba Lottie en la puerta-voy a acompañarla con la señorita Alexandra-dijo con voz aguda y Runo la siguió después de agarrar su bolsa y colgársela, se fueron por un pasillo largo, había muchas habitaciones y (al parecer) salones de clases, era ese típico pasillo donde Runo podría tener una pesadilla.

Llegaron a unas puertas dobles de madera, las cuales Lottie abrió y estas se abrieron de par en par, Runo vio una gran biblioteca con enormes estantes con libros, Runo jamas vio tal cosa, los estantes llegaban al techo, había varios signos en las paredes, llegaron a un lugar donde se apreciaba una puerta redonda para tal vez emergencias, Runo se acercó para ver-señorita-la llamo Lottie- sígueme por favor-le dijo y Runo empezó a caminar-¿Quién es Alexandra?-le pregunto a Lottie y se sorprendió de que su voz saliera ronca-la señorita Alexandra-le dijo Lottie-es la jefa de este instituto, aquí se hospedan todos los cazadores de sombras que vienen de visita, además que los hijos de la señorita estudian aquí-luego llegaron al centro de la biblioteca que se apreciaba que era al menos un dibujo de algo, ahí había un escritorio, con un globo terráqueo de latón con los mundos distorsionados-la señorita Alexandra vendrá en unos momentos, espérela aquí-le dijo la mujer y se fue de la habitación, a lo lejos Runo hoyo la puerta cerrarse y espero sentada durante unos minutos, no conocía a la señora Alexandra, pero cuando la hoyo la vez que descubrió lo que le hiso Edmund se oía algo dura, hasta que hoyo la misma voz-Runo Misaki-la llamaron desde un piso superior donde estaban varios libros en estantes-antes vivías tu vida-luego apareció una mujer de cabellos dorados agarrados en una trenza, ojos cafés como los de Trevor, tenía la cara redonda y blanca, tenía tres lunares en una mejilla, traía un vestido color vino con tacones negros aunque era muy alta y delgada y un collar de perlas alrededor del largo cuello-pero esto acaba de terminar-luego bajo las escaleras y se puso al frente de Runo-soy Alexandra Hightower-dijo extendiendo su mano blanca y huesuda hacia Runo, la cual acepto el saludo de mano-me da gusto ver que ya estas despierta-dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿usted es la que controla este lugar?-pregunto Runo mirando alrededor.

-exacto-dijo Alexandra-soy la directora de esta Institución-dijo acercándose al gran escritorio de madera y dejo ahí un libro que Runo no había notado antes-aquí vivimos mi esposo Louis Hightower y mis hijos Trevor y Marrie, además de Edmund claro-dijo y se acercó a Runo y puso una mano detrás de su espalda-venga-le dijo-acompáñenme-dijo y volteo su cabeza para ver algo…o a alguien-¡hex hall!-llamo y se hoyo que alguien se le caían libros al suelo-ya voy-se hoyo una voz masculina y joven y de los estantes salió un bakugan darkus, este salió rápidamente y se dirigió a Alexandra-aquí estoy Alex-dijo jadeando de cansancio y Alexandra avanzo mientras hex hall seguía a (tal vez) su compañera.

Caminaron hasta una pequeña sala con sillones de terciopelo rojo, una fogata, en el centro una mesa con más libros amontonados y como paredes unos libreros gigantes, Runo se sentó en un sillón y miro a Alexandra, la cual le dio un té de aspecto morado rojizo-Runo-la llamo Alexandra y ella levanto la vista-¿sabes que estuviste a punto de morir por veneno de rapiñador en tu mismo hogar?-le pregunto y Runo asintió-bien, gracias a Edmund que te hiso una iratze te salvo y por mis fomentos y ungüentos no será necesario ninguna runa más-pero aun Alexandra la miraba con insistencia-Runo-la llamo-¿Quiénes son tus padres?-y Runo bajo el rostro a la misma pregunta que le hiso Edmund en el callejón-la verdad-dijo con voz queda-las personas con las que vivía no eran mis padres-dijo y una lagrima callo de sus ojos-ellos eran mis padres adoptivos, mi verdadera madre es…-pero la garganta se le cerro de repente y Alexandra poso su mano sobre la de Runo, que en comparación con la de ella era grande y en ese momento era cálida-es…Olivia Benson-dijo y la mano de Marie se apartó de la suya-¿así?-dijo, pero Runo no era capaz de ver su rostro-¿qué tal si vas a conocer a los demás chicos?-pregunto y unos minutos después ya estaban saliendo de la biblioteca-espera-dijo Alexandra y paro en seco, agarro un libro de tapa de cuero azul y letras plateadas que decían "el códice del cazador de sombras" y tenía un signo del mismo tono plata-tal vez te interesaría saber más de los cazadores de sombras-dijo y le entrego el libro a Runo-además que necesitas un compañero-luego Runo la miro.

-lo siento-dijo-pero tengo mi propia compañera-luego desvió su vista a otra parte-solo que no está aquí-dijo y miro las manos de Alexandra, tenían finas marcas blancas-entonces…-dijo Alexandra y miro a hex hall a lado de ella flotando, lo agarro y lo deposito en el pequeño hombro de Runo-ustedes serán unos grandes compañeros-dijo y Runo y hex hall se miraron entre ellos-¿qué?-dijeron al unísono.

-claro-dijo Alexandra con una sonrisa-sé que no se conocen, pero con el tiempo se harán unos grandes amigos-luego añadió-además ustedes no tienen compañero así que no deben de estar solos en este momento-luego después de varios segundos de parálisis, Runo y hex hall, se fueron a los pasillos con Alexandra.

Salieron a los pasillos después de esto, Runo y hex hall iban atrás de Alexandra-entonces…-dijo Runo un poco desacostumbrada de tener a un bakugan en su hombro, hace mucho que no llevaba a un bakugan-¿desde cuando estás aquí en el Instituto?-pregunto y miro al bakugan, parecía un tipo de grifo-llevo con los Hightower 14 años-dijo, su voz parecía la voz de un joven de 20 años, juvenil y despreocupada-antes vivíamos en el Instituto de Vancouver, Canadá, pero la Clave decidió cambiarnos a Nueva York, ya que la otra familia se fue al Instituto de Manhattan(n.a no saben lo que sufrí para escribir bien Manhattan ) y por eso nos cambiaron a aquí-dijo, mientras Runo miraba por todas partes, hasta que pasaron por un espejo y rápidamente retiro la mirada, no estaba acostumbrada a ver su reflejo nuevo, hasta que recordó algo-hex hall-le dijo mirando su hombro, este volteo-¿qué pasó con la ropa que tenía al llegar aquí?-le pregunto.

-Edmund la quemo, porque tenía veneno de rapiñador, son demonios tontos, pero son buenos siguiendo órdenes…-Runo dejo de escuchar a hex hall, la ira la invadió y solo quería golpear a Edmund hasta la inconciencia, ¿Cómo podía atreverse a quemar su ropa?, no había sentido esa ira desde que tenía doce años y peleaba con Dan cada dos segundos. Llegaron a unas puertas dobles como las de la biblioteca, solo que más largas, Alexandra las empujo y dentro estaba un tipo gimnasio, en una pared estaban unas gradas, en el fondo una pared para escalar, Runo recordó los tiempos que Olivia y una amiga suya de la unidad le enseñaron como escalar, fueron lindos tiempos; después habían armas, cuchillos, espadas, arcos y flechas, lanzas, lo típico hasta unos círculos extraños, había un tapete negro, en un extremo dibujos de cuerpos humanos con ondas de números de diez en diez; en el tapete estaban Edmund y un chico de cabello rubio y cara cuadrada, debía de ser Trevor, ambos tenían unos bastones y los chocaban como si estuvieran practicando pelea de espadas, en las gradas estaba Marie viéndolos, Runo apretaba el libro contra su pecho de solo observar con enojo a Edmund, el cual daba golpes duros a Trevor, Alexandra fue hacia ellos-alto-les dijo y ambos pararon y miraron a Runo, Trevor la vio con sus ojos cafés y le sonrió ampliamente como si la conociera de siempre, en vez de eso Edmund la vio fríamente, aún tenía sus cabellos negros sueltos, pero ahora tenía unos pans negros y una camisa de manga corta negra y tenis grises el chico rubio iba igual que él, solo que los tenis eran negros-chicos les dejo a Runo a su cargo, cuídenla por favor-luego se dirigió a Marie-cuando terminen su entrenamiento llévala a su cuarto-luego se dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando las puertas tras ella.

Edmund se acercó a Runo-no sabía que ya tenías compañero-le dijo y Runo miro a hex hall-bueno-dijo ella mirándolo fríamente-el no quemo mis cosas como otro-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Edmund.

-bueno-dijo el imitando el tono de Runo-yo solo quería que no te contagiaras o te envenenaras, por tonta, de veneno de rapiñador-luego se empezaron a ver con enojo.

-¡eres un tonto!-le grito Runo en la cara, sorprendiendo a Edmund.

-¡y tu una marimacha!-la contraataco.

-¡creído!-le espeto.

-¿creído yo?, tu eres una perfecta…-empezó a decir hasta que Trevor se puso frente a ellos dos-alto al fuego-grito y Edmund se alejó y agarro los dos palos de nuevo-vamos Trevor-le dijo y este le lanzo un palo-sigamos practicando-dijo y se puso en posición de ataque arriba del tapete, Trevor se fue con Edmund y ambos comenzaron a pelear; Runo hoyo aplausos quedos, miro a Marie y esta aplaudía-nunca-dijo sonriendo-había visto a una chica enfrentarse de ese modo a Edmund, bueno excepto de Lottie y mi madre-luego de su hombro salió un bakugan alado, Marie miro su hombro y acaricio con su dedo al bakugan amarillo dorado-te presento a mí compañero, casi todos los cazadores de sombras tienen un compañero como dijo Edmund-dijo.

-hola fynex-saludo hex hall y el bakugan movió sus alas en señal de saludo-¿Dónde aprendiste a responder de esa manera?-pregunto Marie y Runo bajo su rostro al suelo-no fue donde-dijo con tristeza-fue con alguien importante en mi vida.

CON DAN…

El bakugan del chico cayó al suelo con humo subiendo de el-imposible-dijo agarrando su bakugan del suelo-ahora-dijo Dan con drago en el hombro, Dan lo veía con cansancio pero con decisión-dime, ¿Dónde está Runo? ¿qué sabes?-pregunto acercándose, había propuesto que el peleador que sabe algo de Runo, pelearía con él, si Dan gana ellos dirían donde estaba Runo y hasta ese momento siempre había ganado, pero todos decían que no sabían nada de ella y que solo querían pelear con él (típico), hasta ahora Dan no le ha dado una golpiza a alguien; el chico lo miro asustado-no…lo sé-dijo tartamudeando , Dan se quedó paralizado, drago lo llamaba, pero la rabia lo dejo sordo, hasta que fue caminando hacia el chico, hasta que una mano lo detuvo, era Shun-¡Shun sueltame!-grito Dan, pero el chico salió corriendo.

Dan se soltó del agarrón de Shun y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Shun, drago le susurró al oído de repente-tranquilo Dan-le dijo-esto será lento, ya lo sabes, pero la encontraremos-dijo y Dan levanto el rostro y vio a su amigo y le dedico una sonrisa pero triste-¿Quién es Dan Kuso?-pregunto una voz femenina, seca y a la vez burlona. Dan se dio la vuelta y vio una chica con un vestido negro hasta los pies como en los tiempos victorianos y una capa con capucha negra, tenía piel oscura, cabello violeta hasta los hombros, rostro afilado y tormentoso, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un amarillo chillón con ranuras hacia arriba, no eran humanos; en sus brazos llevaba un gato negro con ojos iguales a ella, esta sonreía malévolamente-pregunte-viendo a los dos jóvenes que se quedaron paralizados-¿Quién es Dan Kuso?-luego dijo mostrando los dientes blancos como perlas-tengo…información sobre su amiga…Runo-luego los ojos de dan se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?-pregunto Shun mirándola fríamente con sus ojos ambar-solo quiero decirles la verdad-dijo la chica con tono desilusionado fingido-está bien-dijo Dan y Shun lo vio-aceptamos el reto-dijo Dan con determinación.

EN LA BATALLA (n.a sean lindos es la primera batalla que hago y sé que esta horrible)…

Shun estaba en las gradas platicando con Marucho por el bakumetro-¿por qué hace eso?-pregunto Marucho-va a agotar no solo a el mismo sino a drago-le dijo con tono nervioso y preocupado-lo se Marucho, yo también…-decía Shun hasta que lo interrumpió la voz de Marucho-lo siento Shun, pero es el transportador-le dijo.

-no importa amigo, de todos modos ya empezó la pelea-dijo y colgó-¿estas seguro que estarán ellos dos bien?-pregunto skyress en su hombro-no lo sé skyress-le dijo Shun-pero espero que están bien.

Mientras esto pasaba Dan miraba a la misteriosa chica-bien las damas primero-dijo Dan mirándola con una sonrisa pícara-¡qué lindo! Gracias-dijo la chica y dejo el gato negro en el suelo-bakugan pelea-dijo lanzando su bakugan-carticar (n.a lo se soy muy mala con los nombres) surge-grito y un bakugan estilo payaso apareció de una nube de neblina morada, tenía un solo ojo, una capa verde ondulada, tres cuernos rojos con franjas negras, sus manos azules como guantes y su cintura era inflada de morado con franjas negras y el resto de su cuerpo era de bronce con marcas negras-ahora-dijo la chica agarrando al gato del suelo y poniéndolo en su regazo-lanza a tu drago.

-si así quieres-dijo Dan y agarro a drago en su mano-bakugan pelea-dijo y lanzo a drago-drago surge-grito y drago salió de un remolino de fuego.

-poder activado-dijo Dan-cuchilla de dragón.

-poder activado-dijo la chica al tiempo que drago estaba cerca de atacar a carticar-ilusión-y de pronto drago miro todo negro-¡Dan!-llamo a su compañero-¿Dónde estás?-preguntaba mirando por todos lados, pero lo único que miraba era la oscuridad.

Mientras esto le sucedía a drago, afuera Dan miraba a su compañero desconcertado-drago-gritaba Dan a su compañero-¿Qué pasa?-se preguntó y luego hoyo una risa a lo lejos, era la chica que lo miraba divertida-no intentes nada Kuso-le dijo-ilusión es un poder muy común en carticar, hace que el poder de un bakugan se cancele, baje sus puntajes y si no me crees mira tú bakupod-Dan bajo la vista, el bakupod decía esto:

**drago disminuye 100 Gs, carticar aumenta 100 Gs.**

Dan se quedó boquiabierto-ah-y dijo la chica-se me olvidaba también deja al bakugan afectado en una ilusión óptica, no te puede ver ni a ti ni a mí-luego con una sonrisa dijo-ni a mi carticar-dijo y luego de su único ojo carticar empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego.

**Nivel de drago disminuyendo a 700 Gs, carticar aumentando en 1200 Gs.**

-demonios-dijo Dan ya estresado-si no se me ocurre algo ahora drago va…-hasta que se le ocurrió algo-¿ya te rindes?-dijo la chica.

-no cantes victoria-dijo Dan sonriendo-carta portal abierta: escudo salvador-y de pronto drago pudo ver a carticar-te tengo-le dijo drago mirando a carticar-poder activado-dijo Dan-dragon demoledor-y drago ataco a carticar antes de que ese pudiera responder.

**Nivel de drago aumentando 500Gs, más otros 500Gs; nivel de drago 1700Gs.**

**Nivel de carticar 900Gs.**

-eres bueno Kuso-dijo la chica-pero no tanto; carta portal abierta: spiritus-y del suelo salieron varias manos pálidas y huesudas agarraron a drago y lo empezaron a arrastrar hacia abajo en un agujero negro-Dan has algo ahora-le dijo drago mientras trataba de evitar las manos frías y huesudas-claro amigo-dijo Dan, pero al intentar usar un poder este no respondia-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto Dan sorprendido.

-spiritus es una carta portal que no deja al oponente usar cartas poder o cartas portal, vas a perder Dan Kuso-Dan no lo creía, esa chica era muy poderosa, nunca había visto tampoco a un bakugan como carticar; el nivel de drago iba disminuyendo, hasta que una voz llamo a Dan de lejos y un rayo verde ataco a carticar, era Shun.

-poder activado: torbellino rayo espada-dijo y skyress ataco a carticar-¿estás bien?-pregunto Shun poniéndose a lado de Dan-sí, muchas gracias amigo-dijo Dan.

El ataque de Shun hiso que carticar dejara a drago y disminuyera sus poderes-esto no ha acabado-dijo Dan-poder activado: espuela de dragón-dijo y cuando lo derroto carticar volvió a su forma de esfera mientras lo envolvía una niebla purpura y cuando se disipo, carticar ya no estaba, ni la chica tampoco, solo había una nota en su lugar: _est Nephilim, iustus petere Olivia Benson._(n.a gracias a traductor google).

CON RUNO…

Después de ver a los chicos pelear, Runo fue con Marie a su dormitorio-sabes-dijo Marie y Runo volteo a mirarla-estaba ansiosa de que despertaras-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara "ni que lo digas" pensó Runo devolviendo la sonrisa-ser la única chica aquí es difícil, digo, mi mamá trabaja al igual que Lottie y las únicas personas que conozco y que pasan más tiempo conmigo son mi hermano gemelo Trevor, Edmund y fynex-dijo hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Runo, bueno, vendré por ti a la hora de cenar-le dijo-deje unas cuantas ropas mías en el armario, hasta luego-dijo y dejo a Runo, esta entro en el dormitorio cerrando la puerta, había una cama enorme, las paredes eran de color verde hoja y oro, había un tocador de color amarillo dorado y una ventana enorme donde se veía el East River, las luces brillantes, los edificios, las estrellas, el reflejo de la Luna en el rio "en alguna parte" pensó Runo "Olivia me estará buscando" luego hex hall hablo-¿estás bien?-le pregunto y Runo le correspondió con un abrazo-gracias por preguntar hex hall-dijo Runo y vio a hex hall, como esperaba que alguien le preguntara eso-solo pensaba en mis padres, espero que estén bien-dijo y por su mente paso la culpabilidad, no había pensado en Olivia o en sus padres, ni en Monch, ni en Finn, ni en el capitán, ni en sus amigos-espero que todos estén bien.

CON DAN…

Estaba en camino al hospital de Wardington, Marucho le dijo que la hermana del papá de Runo lo llamo, el señor Misaki quería verlo; cuando llegaron drago y el preguntaron por la habitación, llegaron a la sala de espera, la hermana del señor Misaki tenía lentes, cabello rubio hasta los hombros y la piel blanca, parecía una bibliotecaria que una florista como decía Runo-mi hermano te quiere decir algo-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-bien-dijo Dan-gracias-y le pidió a drago que lo esperara, no había visto al señor Misaki en tres días. Entro en la habitación con un traje de color verde y un gorro y tapabocas del mismo color, el señor Misaki estaba conectado, también tenía un respirador, a Dan le dolió verlo así, claro siempre el señor quería que él se alejara de su hija, pero cuando lo vio no solo le dolió verlo así, sino una pregunta encamino su cabeza "¿Cómo le voy a decir esto a Runo?" pensó; paso temeroso y se sentó, de repente como si el sintiera su presencia, abrió los ojos y lo vio-Dan-lo llamo y él se acercó más-¿sí? Señor Misaki-le pregunto Dan-¿Dónde está Runo?-pregunto, Dan trago saliva y respiro hondo-lo siento señor Misaki, ella desaparecio-dijo y el señor Misaki se vio (extrañamente) tranquilo-se la llevaron, yo lo sé, estará bien-luego Dan se vio sorprendido, ¿Quién se la llevo?, luego tuvo el presentimiento de que el señor Misaki sabía algo-señor Misaki-le dijo-¿sabe lo que dice esta nota?-luego le entrego la nota que la chica le dejo a él y a Shun, el señor abrió los ojos-¿Quién…les dijo esto?

-una chica nos dejó esto-luego el señor Misaki lo miro fijamente-mi hermana tiene algo para ti, siempre lo guardamos para este día, la señora Misaki y yo-luego tosió, Dan se enderezo más por si pasaba algo, nada-hay tres cartas ahí dentro, una es para Runo, otra que dice OB, es para Olivia Benson en la UVE y la otra, la última dice MB, esa es de suma importancia Dan, tienes que dársela a…-pero no termino, el aparato cardiaco sonó rápidamente, la mente de Dan actuó rápido y grito a la enfermera, pero el señor Misaki lo agarró del brazo y Dan pudo ver que su mano tenia pequeñas rayas blancas, como cicatrices-dile a Olivia que se lleve a Runo a Idris, dile que me encontraron a mí y mi esposa, dile que el viene…-entonces vino la enfermera, lo saco rápidamente del cuarto y varias personas entre ellas es doctor entraron, mientras que Dan se quedaba en la sala de espera con la tía de Runo.

Pasaron varias horas de tensión hasta que el doctor salió y les dio la noticia, el señor Misaki murió.

CON OLIVIA…

Golpeo la mesa con la palma de su mano con tanta fuerza que la mesa vibro y tiro unas cuantas gotas de café-te lo preguntare por décima vez-repitió otra vez poniéndose enfrente de otro criminal que ella conocía muy bien, cuando lo encerró le dijo a ella que le destrozaría la vida, y ahora, lo estaba logrando-ya te dije-le dijo el tipo-yo no sabía que tenías una hija, si lo sabría no me hubiera metido con ella, ya que tu compañero me dijo que me mataría si me metía contigo y los tuyos-luego Olivia lo miro a los ojos-y ya estoy curado, en ese momento lo dije drogado, ahora lo último que quiero hacer es drogarme-Olivia se alejó de él, este era el criminal numero veinticinco que interrogaba-si no me dices donde está mi hija, entonces te arrepentirás-dijo acercándose ya hecha una furia, el criminal asustado se echó para atrás, de la puerta salió Nick con el capitán y sujetaron a Olivia-¡suéltenme!-les dijo-¡les eh dicho que me suelten!-dijo ya afuera sacudiéndose las manos de los dos hombres-ya lo tenía listo, ¿Por qué me sacaron?-luego el capitán la vio rabioso como lo hacía cuando ella se enojaba e intentaba golpear a alguien-no me cabe duda que Runo es tu hija-le dijo y Olivia se relajó un poco-le heredaste tu mal genio-luego Olivia lo miro-Olivia-dijo Nick-lamento decirte esto, pero el señor Misaki murió-luego Olivia se dirigió corriendo afuera, Nick estaba a punto de ir tras ella, pero Monch lo agarró del brazo-iré yo-le dijo y se dirigió a la misma dirección.

Olivia estaba en el tejado-me recuerda un tiempo en el que tú me seguiste-dijo la voz de Monch atrás de ella-es una linda noche-le dijo.

-trato de encontrarla pero no sé dónde más buscar-dijo ella-a veces siento que ella está aquí-dijo y algo por su mente paso rápidamente-¿en qué piensas?-pregunto Monch, Olivia volteo a verlo-ya sé dónde buscar-luego volteo al East River-tal vez.

CON RUNO…

Acababa de llegar de cenar, se puso un camisón de color azul pegado a la piel hasta los tobillos con botones cerca del pecho, estaba revisando su bolsa, vio su cartera y su celular…¡su celular!lo había olvidado-genial-dijo Runo y lo desbloqueo, no había llamadas perdidas-bueno-dijo con tristeza-creo que nunca me va a contestar-se dijo a sí misma.

CON DAN…

Llego a su casa con la cabeza gacha, al llegar le dijo a su mamá lo que pasó, pero siguió a su cuarto rápidamente, llego y agarro su celular-ya cambia tu celular-le dijo drago-no drago-le dijo Dan-ya casi termina mi plan.

-pero no puedes hacer llamadas-dijo drago, mientras Dan veía sus llamadas perdidas, hasta que vio una de Runo, días antes de que desapareciera-voy a intentar-dijo y espero a que el tonto celular que ya casi no hacia llamadas haga un milagro, se lo acerco al oído y para su sorpresa marco.

CON RUNO…

Estaba acostada mirando las luces de Nueva York, de pronto hoyo el tono de su celular, lo agarro de pronto sin mirar quien marcaba-¿bueno?

CON DAN…

-¿bueno?-dijo la voz de Runo y Dan se llenó de alegría.

CON RUNO…

-Runo, soy yo Dan-Runo se sorprendió de repente-¿Dan?, ¡Dan!-su alegría fue tan grande que no lo podía creer-espera un poco ¿sí?-le dijo al chico atrás de la línea-¿qué pasa?-pregunto hex hall el cual estaba profundamente dormido.

Runo salió de la cama y corrió al exterior, siguió su instinto, hasta llegar a la puerta y salió corriendo hasta la esquina de donde estaba una tienda de aparatos-¿Dan?-dijo Runo.

-Runo-dijo con tono de alivio-que bueno que te contacto, ¿Dónde diablos estabas?, estábamos preocupados por ti, yo estoy preocupado por ti ¿Dónde estás?, iremos por ti-Runo estaba feliz, Dan se preocupaba por ella-estoy…-iba a decir, pero recordó como estaba su casa antes de llegar a Nueva York, sus padres y en vez de ver el cuerpo de su padre cuando lo encontró, vio el cuerpo de Alice, luego de Julie, Shun, Marucho…y al final Dan.

CON DAN…

Hubo un gran silencio en la línea-¿Runo?-la llamo Dan-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto.

-¿Dónde estás tú?-pregunto Runo.

-aquí en mi casa, ¿Por qué?, ¿Runo dónde estás? si quieres yo voy…

-¡no!-grito Runo por la línea.

CON RUNO…

-no quiero que ustedes vengan-dijo y tuvo que tragar mucha saliva para hablar-Dan…creo…creo que…-pero las palabras no podían salir-creo que ustedes deben alejarse de mí.

CON DAN…

No podía creer lo que dijo Runo, tuvo que agitar su cabeza, porque no entendía-Runo ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto.

-quiero que me olviden Dan-dijo Runo y Dan se palideció-quiero que se olviden de Runo Misaki, olviden que me conocieron, que fui su amiga-luego hubo otra pausa mayor-quiero que olvides que me conociste, que fuimos amigos, que fui…-hubo otra pausa-que fui tu novia.

CON RUNO…

Decía mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro-por favor-dijo Runo-olvídenme-dijo y antes de que colgara Dan dijo esto-olvida que te voy a olvidar, no lo hare-dijo y con voz temblorosa dijo-no me pidas eso.

Runo inhalo profundamente-entonces, recuérdame como era cuando nos conocimos, pero olvídame, trata Dan, porque yo también los olvidare a ustedes, a los peleadores, a ti.

CON DAN…

No podía creer lo que oía-Runo-la llamo desesperado-no nos hagas esto, no me hagas esto por favor.

-adiós Dan Kuso, hasta nunca-dijo y colgó a toda velicidad.

CON RUNO…

Lloro por unos minutos, hasta que unos brazos la rodearon-es difícil decir adiós-dijo Alexandra-ven-dijo y la llevo al Instituto.

CON DAN…

-no, no, no-repetía una y otra vez, marco otra vez, pero solo decía el mismo cuento, aun cuando le ponía crédito "lo sentimos su saldo se acabó…"-¿Dan?-lo llamo drago y tigrera lo miraba, hasta que decidió ir con Marucho para que le ayudara a rastrear la llamada, bajo las escaleras rápidamente-Dan-lo llamo su madre-hijo ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta; afuera llovía y Dan salió sin chaqueta mientras trataba una y otra vez marcar, hasta que vio la llamada perdida de Runo y un mensaje de voz de ella, iba corriendo y cuando decidió reproducirla, tropezó y el celular cayo frente a el-"_Danni, ¿puedes hablarme después?, necesito que alguien me escuche, vi algo…horrible y eres la única persona de que tal vez me escuche y…confíe, por favor háblame ¿sí?_"-no lo podía creer-¡Dan!-le grito su mamá mientras era seguida por drago-¿hijo estas bien?-le pregunto mientras lo veía levantarse, lo envolvió con su brazo y ambos entraron en la casa, drago miraba a Dan mientras entraba-¿Qué tienes drago?-pregunto tigrera a lado de el-tigrera-le dijo drago-esto es lo que no quería-le dijo y tigrera lo miro confusa-¿Qué cosa drago?.

-a Dan con el corazón roto-.

Esa misma noche Dan no podía morir en Bayview, al igual que Olivia y Runo en Nueva York, los tres miraban el cielo, Olivia preguntándose por Runo y ambos chicos miraban al mismo tiempo la Luna llena, preguntándose por el otro, mientras miraban la misma Luna.

EN UN LUGAR OSCURO…

-entonces-dijo una voz ronca y malévola-los cazadores de sombras la recuperaron-dijo, la chica estaba frente a un espejo que reflejaba a su amo-hiciste un buen trabajo Prudence-le dijo-nunca pensé que lo harías tan bien-miraba a la joven inclinada y de pronto ella alzo la cabeza-de nada maestro Varodius.

**PREGUNTA: la otra semana pregunte tus película menos favoritas, ahora te pregunto ¿Cuáles son tus películas favoritas en todo el ancho mundo?**

**las mias son: titanes del pacifico, los juegos del hambre, never say never, Carrie, las de crepúsculo, los avengers, los 4 fantásticos, Thor (me encanta Locky.**

**todos-O_0 ta loca esta tipa)**

**Iron man y la peli de mi novio Capitan America, hermosas criaturas y cazadores de sombras(obvi).**

**y-the story of my lifeeeeee...**

**Dan-cállate cállate que me desesperas.**

**yo-TTuTT a todas las directioners en este universo lloran con ese video.**

**ok no llore con Titanic, con el diario de ua pasión, pero si con el video de one direction.**

**un abrazo psicológico a todos ustedes y nos vemos pronto.**

**chao chao.**


	5. BLOQUEOS

**hi, soy la gatita de la suerte y te apuesto un separador a que te estaras preguntando ¿por qué me tarde tanto?, a es que eh estado muy ocupada, primer: empeze a escribir este capi un sábado y al dia siguiente fue mi cumpleaños (un año más vieja lo se) y como cayo en domingo, pues la familia, la comida el pastel, los regalos (me regalaron el libro 5 de ghostgirl *¬* la vida es bella TTUTT), después tuve exámenes y estuve estudie y estudie además que supe que se murió una maestra mia y estuve un poquito depre, después tuve una convivencia y bla, bla, bla.**

**y sin más preámbulos continuamos con esta historia de una buena vez.**

**pero antessssssssss...bakugan, los cazadores de sombras y la ley y el orden uve, no me pertenecen, solo la trama y algunos personajes que no salen en ninguna de estas series, pertenecen a mua.**

**ADVERTENCIA!:(y no, no tiene lemmon, asi que no se me emocionen)esta un poquito largo po compensación y eso es todo, siguan.**

**5**

**BLOQUEO.**

Había pasado toda la noche sin poder dormir, Runo no podía olvidar la última conversación que tuvo con Dan, como no pudo dormir decidió leer un poco el códice del cazador de sombras, no pudo detenerse, ahora sabía que eran los cazadores de sombras o más bien conocidos como nefilims, hombres con sangre de ángel, del ángel Raziel, que se le apareció a Jonathan Cazador de Sombras y le dio la espada mortal y la copa mortal para crear más cazadores de sombras y cuidar el mundo de unas criaturas de otras dimensiones a las que les llaman demonios.

También había leído acerca de los subterráneos, mundanos (como les decían los cazadores de sombras) que contagiaron enfermedades de demonios, como los vampiros, conocidos como hijos de la noche, las hadas, los hijos de Lilith que eran los brujos y los hombres lobo, conocidos como los hijos de la Luna.

Estaba viendo una imagen de un hombre lobo "algo va a pasar" pensó recorriendo la imagen con sus dedos "tengo un presentimiento" y de pronto cambio la imagen de la cara de un lobo a la cara de Dan, Runo chillo y aventó el libro al suelo, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora-¿estás bien?-pregunto hex hall dirigiéndose a Runo rápidamente-si hex hall-dijo Runo-lamento haberte despertado.

-no importa-le dijo hex hall, luego vio el códice en el piso-¿tuviste una pesadilla?-pregunto y Runo recupero el libro del suelo, lo miro y ahí estaba la imagen del lobo, lo cerro del golpe antes de que viera al rostro de Dan otra vez-más que una pesadilla hex hall-le dijo Runo viendo por la ventana, al mismo tiempo que el sol salía por el horizonte y sus rayos se reflejaban por el East River.

CON DAN…

_Era de noche, estaba en un bosque-¡Runo!-gritaba Dan y de pronto vio una sombra que pasaba rápidamente por los arbole, era ágil y caminaba en cuatro patas "un lobo", pensó Dan y de pronto sintió una sombra atrás de él, volteo y algo salto sobre él y una oscuridad se apodero de su vista, abrió los ojos y una luz alumbraba todo el espacio que la sombra apodero, vio de repente y vio a Runo, atrás de ella había un joven de cabello negro y ojos que alumbraban como el fuego, Runo llevaba un short negro con medias del mismo tono, con chamarra negra y camisa pegada negra, llevaba una cola de caballo, y un carcaj de flechas y un arco en la espalda, pero algo llamo su atención, en el pecho de Runo había una insignia, era tal vez un grifo postrado en la tierra, como arrodillándose-Runo-la llamo Dan, se acercó un poco y de pronto de la espalda del chico salieron dos alas que brillaban como fuego, Runo volteo su rostro como señal de que le indignaba la presencia de Dan, las alas taparon a Runo y de pronto Dan sintió en las manos como si alguien estuviera cortándolo con un cuchillo, vio sus manos y vio una medias lunas en ambas-¿Qué es esto?-pegunto asustado y algo lo atrapo y le susurró al oído, al oír esta voz, sintió como su sangre se helaba-eh vuelto._

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito Dan al despertarse-aaaaa-grito drago al despertarse con el grito de Dan-¿Qué paso?-pregunto con la respiración agitada por el susto-drago-dijo Dan mirando con terror a su amigo-Varodius-dijo en voz alta, drago siseo para que supiera que tigrera aún seguía dormida-tuve un sueño-dijo Dan en voz baja-drago siento que Varodius volvió.

CON OLIVIA…

Tocaron la puerta estrepitosamente, despertando así a Olivia, rasco sus ojos con el borde de las manos, la puerta seguía sonando-Olivia abre ahora-dijo una voz conocida, una voz furiosa y masculina, Olivia dejo los casos en la mesa de la cocina y fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla vio a dos figuras, a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos avellanas y a lado de ella estaba un hombre con poco cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos azules topacios-Katy…Eliot-dijo sobre saltada-¿Qué hacen aquí?

EN NEATHIA…

Fabia estaba en la biblioteca, tampoco podía dormir en toda la noche, las imágenes del asesinato de ese chico rondaba por su mente, aunque sabía que no era un chico de verdad, si se trataba de quienes pensaba, entonces el "chico" era un demonio y los asesinos eran-nefilims-susurro para sí misma al ver en el libro que leía siempre su padre antes de irse a la batalla contra esos vástagos de ángeles-se ahora lo que son-dijo mientras veía con odio la imagen de una ángel que tenía una copa en una mano y en la otra una espada y este salía de un lago.

CON RUNO…

Estaba poniéndose una camisa blanca que le quedaba holgada, con pantalones de mezclilla color verde hoja, se estaban recogiendo el cabello cuando entro Edmund sin pedir permiso-¿qué no te enseñaron a tocar?-pregunto indignada.

-es hora de desayunar, solo quería saber si querías comer algo-dijo con un toque de aburrimiento, llevaba una chamarra negra y pantalones del mismo color, llevaba el cabello suelto y botas negras, la chamarra llevaba una capucha y la miraba de un modo divertido, ¿Cómo podía comportarse de modo tan lindo si al otro día era tan frio con ella?-está bien-dijo Runo, para ser verdad estaba hambrienta-vamos hex-le hablo y hex hall fue con ella-vaya hecure hall-dijo una voz muy brusca y más profunda para ser de Edmund-al fin conseguiste un compañero, tardaste años.

-hola taurus-dijo hex hall fastidiado, como si le repitieran de nuevo esa frase cada dos segundos-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Runo, sabía que iban a alguna parte-sé que tienes dudas acerca de los cazadores de sombras-dijo-si quieres podemos pasar un rato para que te esplique algunas cosas-dijo y la miro con sus ojos grises "¿Qué nunca sonríe?" pregunto pensando Runo mirando a Edmund-¿Cómo sabes que estaba investigando sobre ustedes, los cazadores de sombras?-pregunto.

-porque Alexandra me lo pidió-luego salió al pasillo y grito desde afuera-vas a venir sí o no-Runo entrecerró sus ojos y salió al pasillo.

Runo iba trotando mientras que Edmund iba veloz conforme caminaba, llegaron a unas puertas con varios signos grabados en ella-¿Cómo curaste mi brazo?-pregunto Runo soltando las palabras-con una iratze-le dijo Edmund empujando las puertas, el cuarto era la mitad de largo que la biblioteca y tenía cuadros, varios libros, escritorios, una estatua de un ángel con rostro duro, con una espada en una mano y una copa en la otra y un piano de cola negro, además de varias exposiciones-ven-dijo Edmund, pero Runo aún tenía varias preguntas-oí que me iba convertir en una repudiada ¿Por qué?-pregunto mientras Edmund se sentaba en el piano.

-porque si le pones a un mundano o un subterráneo una runa, no soportaran el dolor, se volverán locos o morirían-Runo estaba anudada-me pudiste convertir en una repudiada, ¿Cómo sabias que tenía sangre de ángel como tú?

-estaba 80% seguro de que lo eras.

-¿solo un 80%?-pregunto Runo y Edmund asintió, hubo un silencio de unos minutos cuando de pronto Runo azoto la cabeza de Edmund contra el piano-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto el poniéndose de pie claramente enojado-el ultimo 20%-dijo Runo, luego una figura se le hiso familiar, en una de las exposiciones, se acercó hasta llegar a una estatua de la "cosa" que la ataco, abajo se leía "rapiñador"-¿esto fue lo que me atacó?-pregunto y Edmund con la mano en la frente se acercó-si-luego se dirigió a Runo quitándose la mano de la frente y vio una marca roja en ella, se sintió culpable por un momento y decidió pedir disculpas, pero Edmund hablo primero-son demonios tontos, son más controlados por brujos malvados y maestros demonios, ¿sabes por qué atacaron a tus padres?-pregunto y Runo solo miro con tristeza el piso-pudo hablar-dijo con una tono de voz triste-dijo que me quería comer…-pero al alzar la vista, vio una pintura del rostro de un hombre con traje victoriano, pero con cabello rojo sangre bien peinado para atrás, abajo se leía "demonio cámbiate" y por su mente apareció la imagen del chico de cabello verde y su muerte, volteo a Edmund-el chico del Pandemónium-le dijo y se acercó más-¿también era un demonio?

-exacto-dijo con voz dura-le estaba echando el ojo a ti y a tu amiga, pero Marie paso a su lado y cambio de opinión-luego agarro la mano de Runo y la llevo por varias estanterías con dibujos y estatuas de demonios-los demonios se transforman de muchas formas- dijo Edmund-nuestro trabajo es matar a quien no cumpla la ley- dijo mientras iban caminando-eso califica a los subterráneos, vampiros, hombres lobo, hadas y brujos-dijo y se detuvieron frente a la estatua del ángel-los demonios solo destruyen, no crean o aman, solo destruyen mundos, los únicos que estamos informados que no hay actividad demoniaca son Nueva Vestroia, Vestal, Gundalia y Neathia, la Tierra es una fuente de vida para ellos, por eso la prefieren-luego hubo un silencio.

-¿Por qué tengo sangre de cazador de sombras?-pregunto Runo a Edmund y volteo a verlo, su semblante era serio y sus ojos duros-antes había personas con un toque de la visión que ayudaban a los nefilim, tal vez tú seas uno de esos-luego volteo a verla y séllalo los tatuajes de ojos de sus manos-cuando decides ser cazador de sombras te ponen unos de estos a los que llamamos runas de la visión-y Runo vio sus tatuajes y recordó los de Marie y Trevor, en la mano derecha-entonces ¿por qué tienes dos en cada mano?

-Soy diestro y zurdo-de pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Trevor entro y miro a ambos chicos.

Trevor iba hacia ellos con cierta gracia, como si fuera una gacela en el bosque-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto mientras se aproximaban-Trevor-lo llamo Edmund mientras que el pelirrubio se ponía frente a Runo-creo que ya conoces a Runo-le dijo, Trevor sonrió a Runo-claro que si-luego le extendió la mano-nos hemos visto antes, espero que te sientas mejor-le dijo y Runo tomo su mano-me siento mejor muchas gracias-luego Trevor miro a Edmund-ya es hora del desayuno, ¿vienen?-pregunto.

-por supuesto-dijo Edmund-¿Qué?-dijo al ver a Runo parada-¿no quieres comer?-pregunto.

-claro, vamos-dijo Runo que en realidad estaba viendo una pintura del mismo ángel con varias personas deformes, sin ojos, ni boca, que parecían esqueletos, pero algo en ellos les pareció a Runo…familiares.

Runo iba atrás de los dos chicos-hola-dijo hex hall deteniéndose en su hombro-hola-dijo Runo y le sonrió, no era malo estar con hex hall era amigable, no como Edmund, era frio con un toque salvaje "pudo gustarle a Julie" pensaba, cuando llegaron al comedor, se abrieron las puertas, era como esos comedores largos para fiestas de cuento, con una mesa rectangular para varias personas y las paredes eran de color rojo oscuro con bordes dorados y una gran araña de cristal arriba, había platillos de fruta, tocino, huevos, tostadas y cereales, además de jarras con jugos y leche; solamente estaba Marie ahí comiendo fruta mientras hablaba con fynex-¿Dónde está mamá?-pregunto Trevor a su hermana-tuvo que irse a una reunión con el Enclave-dijo y todos se sentaron a comer en silencio, Runo no tenía mucha hambre y jugaba con su comida, tomo un trago de leche, Trevor estaba a lado de ella y vio su plato, se quedó sorprendido y a la vez asustado, miro a Runo con sus ojos cafés-¿una runa angelical?-luego Runo miro su plato, era el signo del Pandemónium-¿Cómo sabes de su existencia? Dijiste que eras una mundana-luego miro a su hermana y ambos a Edmund que bebía tranquilo un jugo de naranja, después de un rato los miro a los dos a los ojos y los tres se pararon de la mesa y salieron al pasillo.

CON EDMUND…

-¿qué?-dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo-¿piensas que es una cazadora de sombras?-pregunto Trevor, Edmund asintió-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?-pregunto Marie con el tono brusco que siempre tenía-oye le puse la iratze y no se ha convertido en una repudiada, puede serlo, pero le dije que tal vez pueda tener solo la visión, no le digan que es una cazadora de sombras-luego se acercó más a sus amigos y susurro a sus oídos-hay que hablarle a los hermanos silenciosos cuando venga Alexandra, así podremos saber si…-pero fue interrumpido por una nota que la lechuza de Alexandra trajo-ataque demoniaco, cerca del Hudson-dijo y los tres chicos miraron a Runo y luego a ellos mismos.

CON DAN…

Estaba dormido, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero lo despertó un chorro de agua-¡que demo…!-pero miro al que lo despertó, era drago que soltó la cubeta-¿Qué demonios te pasa drago?-le pregunto mientras se paraba-estaba durmiendo-dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos, drago sacudió la cabeza-tigrera se fue-dijo con tono triste y Dan lo miro-¿Por qué?

-para adelantarse, Marucho nos contactó, pero tú estabas dormido como siempre, eh intentado despertar, pero no querías como siempre.

-¿para qué quería Marucho contactarnos?-pregunto mientras se cambiaba el pijamas, drago se quedó quieto y silencioso por un momento, pero hablo de repente-Fabia quiere a todos los peleadores en Neathia.

CON RUNO…

-¿estás seguro de lo que oíste hex?-pregunto Runo en un pasillo cerca de su cuarto-claro que lo oí, bueno, mi clon sombra lo hoyo-dijo y Runo medito un ratito, tal vez podría ver lo que ella era, un nefilim-pero Edmund dijo que…-empezó a decir Runo, pero hex hall se le adelanto-Edmund a veces te oculta cosas, yo mismo lo oí, el piensa que no solo tienes la visión, cree que tienes sangre del ángel Raziel-Runo no lo podía creer, pensaba que era una tonta idea, que debería irse, ir a la unidad y encontrar a Olivia, pero recordó su antigua casa a sus padres, y luego podía imaginar a todos sus amigos en la misma posición, a Dickie, a Erín, a todos-está bien-dijo Runo y agarro su bolsa-vamos.

CON OLIVIA…

Estaba en su escritorio, aun investigaba donde estaría Runo, nada-¿estás bien?-pregunto Nick que estaba frente a ella, Olivia le mostro una sonrisa triste y se recogió sus cabellos marones detrás de su oreja-esto es mi culpa-luego volvió a los papeles, Nick seguía mirándola-nada de esto es tu culpa-luego dijo Olivia en voz baja-mi madre era alcohólica-luego miro a Nick a los ojos-cuando tuve a Runo, oí de la noticia de que a una policía le arrebataron a su hija solo porque no estaba en su casa todo el tiempo y la única que cuidaba de su hija, era su madre, que era antes drogadicta, ya no lo era, por su nieta-Nick seguía viéndola detenidamente con tristeza-servicios infantiles la pusieron con una familia, días después la familia, que era drogadicta…le dieron droga a la niña, no lo soporto-luego bajo la cabeza a los demás papeles-conocí a los Misaki y adoptaron a Runo, mi madre siguió bebiendo después, pero los Misaki y yo acordamos que ella me visitaría, cuando me visitaba, mi mamá era sobria, no bebía ni siquiera una gota-luego su voz se rompió-pero cuando ella se iba, bebía como si no fuera un mañana-miro a Nick y esté tenía una expresión triste-el día que murió, supo que Runo se iría a Wardington-luego una lagrima se le escapo a Olivia-murió por mi culpa.

-no fue tu culpa-dijo Nick-sacrificaste tu maternidad, solo para proteger a Runo-luego le susurro algo a su oído-sino ahora estaríamos viendo su caso-y Olivia sabia de que hablaba, pero no podía olvidar la conversación con Eliot en la mañana.

FLASBACK…

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que Runo era tu hija?-dijo Eliot gritándole a Olivia, estaba enfadado eso no era una duda, sus ojos azules irradiaban enojo y rabia-Eliot tranquilo-decía Kathy a su esposo para que se tranquilizaba.

-Eliot, escucha yo…-empezó a decir Olivia pero Eliot la interrumpió a gritos otra vez-¡no hay nada que escuchar Olivia!-dijo y se acercó a su antigua compañera-yo iba por esa niña a la escuela con mis hijos, jugaba con ellos, cenaba en mi casa y a veces dormía ahí, dormía en la unidad, en los dormitorios o en la oficina del capitán, convivía con nosotros…-luego habló con una nota triste-cuando Dickie llegó hace unos días a la casa y nos dijo que Runo era tu hija…-pero su voz se quebró, Olivia se acercó un poco y él se alejó-todos estos años…-luego salió por la puerta agarrando el marco para no caer-pensé que te conocía Olivia, pero todo de ti era, es…y siempre será…una mentira-luego se fue seguido por Kathy que la miraba con sus ojos cafés. Como si dijera "todo está bien" y luego se fue.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

-tierra a Olivia-decía Nick mientras agitaba la mano cerca del rostro de Olivia-¿qué pasa?-pregunto a su compañero-tengo algo-luego le paso una foto de un grupo de chicos-son sus amigos que vivían con ella en Watdington-pero Olivia se concentró en un solo chico, de cabellos castaños y revueltos con lentes de sol y ojos castallos/rojizos-yo lo conozco-dijo Olivia y Nick la miro-se llama Dan Kuso y vive en Baybiew-dijo mientras que por un lado pasaba Munch con una café, cuando se detuvo y vio la foto-yo conozco a este chico-dijo mientras señalaba a Dan-queria entrar a la escena del crimen y se lo impedí, le dije que se fuera a jugar con sus canicas bakagan…

-bakugan y son esferas no canicas-lo interrumpió Nick y Munch y Olivia lo miraron sorprendidos-¿Qué?, Gil le gusta jugar, cuando nos vemos habla de eso demasiado-luego Olivia agarro su chamarra-vamos Baybiew-luego miro a Munch-tal vez sepa donde esta-luego ambos se fueron dejando a Munch solo-bakugans, ja, ni que fueran más que un juego.

CON DAN…

Había terminado de comer y se estaba arreglando-Dan-lo llamo su mamá desde abajo-¿puedes venir por favor?-la voz de su madre era seria-¿reprobaste otra vez?-pregunto drago y Dan lo miro-aun no entregan boletas-dijo Dan, pero bajo las escaleras y cuando bajo con drago en su hombro, su madre estaba en la sala con dos figuras con abrigos, una era mujer, la otra era un hombre, tenían placas de policía, eran los detectives que fueron a investigar en Wardington-creo que era mejor las calificaciones, que esto-dijo drago en el hombro de su amigo-Dan-empezó su mamá y las dos personas se pararon de repente-ellos son los detectives Amaro y Benson-luego miro a su hijo-de la unidad de victimas especiales de Nueva York-de pronto Dan abrió la boca y drago lo miro.

-para mi defensa, yo no eh hecho nada a nadie-dijo Dan y los dos detectives se miraron, pero la mujer fue la que hablo primero-escucha Dan, no hemos venido a arrestarte, solo venimos para llevarte a Nueva York a entrevistarte, sobre la desaparición de tu…-pero la detective paro por un momento-amiga Runo Misaki-Dan repaso los nombres de los detectives "Benson, Benson, ¡BENSON!" recordó Dan-¿su nombre es Olivia Benson?-pregunto y ella lo miro, lo sabía era ella, era la madre de Runo, el brillo en sus ojos, la postura ruda y a la vez maternal, la nariz también y las orejas, casi era una imagen casi idéntica de Runo-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto y miro a su compañero, él se aproximó a Dan-¿podría acompañarnos a Nueva York?-dijo con voz grave y dura-para dar su testimonio-Dan dudo por un momento, pero al fin lo decidió-¿en cuánto tiempo podré volver?-pregunto esta vez al detective Amaro, este le respondió-volverá para cenar-le aconsejo, Dan miro a drago y miro a los detectives-está bien-dijo y miro de reojo a la detective Benson, luego volteo al detective Amaro-iré.

CON SHUN…

Estaba por llevar a Dan a la casa de Marucho, no se había presentado y si era necesario lo llevaría de la oreja, toco la puerta y espero-¿crees que este en casa?-pregunto skyress a su compañero-no, debe de estar en la cama dormido como siempre-luego ambos sacaron pequeñas risitas, de pronto la puerta se abrió-…volveremos antes de las ocho señora Kuso se lo garantizamos-dijo un hombre de cabello negro azabache y piel blanca, que al voltear vio a Shun y ambos se reconocieron "no puede ser" pensó Shun al ver a su padre delante de él, de pronto Dan se puso frente a el-Shun lo siento dile a los demás que iré mañana, quieren hablar conmigo…-pero al ver las expresiones del detective y de Shun, le extraño, hasta que los vio de verdad, cuando la madre de Shun murió él le dijo que su padre era un detective, llamado Nick Amaro, ahora veía el parecido familiar.

También lo vio Olivia el parecido entre el muchacho y su compañero, Shun dio media vuelta y se fue a caminar-¡Shun!-lo llamo Dan y fue hacia Shun-nos vemos mañana Dan, los siento por las molestias-y después se fue corriendo; mientras esto pasaba Nick trato de seguir a su hijo, pero se detuvo al verlo correr, Olivia puso su mano en el hombro de Nick y el la miro-vamos-dijo y salieron de la casa.

CON RUNO…

Estaba atrás de un pilar en la sala de armas, Edmund, Trevor y Marie estaban armándose de cuchillos, arcos, espadas, armas-tenemos que irnos de inmediato-dijo Edmund mientras agarraba unos cilindros plateados y los ponía en su cinturón-¿Por qué tan pronto, eh?-pregunto Marie mientras agarraba otro cilindro más pequeño y una látigo de color amarillo y los ponía en su cinturón-es por Runo, ¿cierto?-pregunto Trevor mientras agarraba un cuchillo, Edmund se quedó errático, pero siguió armándose-muy bien, vámonos-dijo ignorando a sus compañeros y se fue directo a la puerta, Runo se escondió en un armario a lado de la sala, estuvo ahí por unos minutos hasta que se fueron-¿listo hex hall?-pregunto al bakugan darkus que estaba a lado de ella-vámonos-dijo y ambos siguieron a los tres chicos.

Pasaron por varias calles, hasta llegar a Hudson, había algunos departamentos y galerías, se oía el tráfico y el puente a Manhattan se veía desde la calle, el Empire State salía como un ángel elevándose y los edificios siguiéndolo, el cielo estaba de un azul intenso con pequeñas nubes esponjosas; Runo iba siguiendo a los tres cazadores de sombras mientras se dirigían a un edificio abandonado-¿es aquí?-pregunto Marie viendo el edificios de ladrillos, era de tres pisos y estaba decorado con grafitis, también había ventanas rotas-debe de estar mal esta dirección, aquí no hay nadie-dijo Trevor, Runo estaba en un callejón junto a hex hall viéndolos-no lo sé-dijo Edmund y volteo al callejón donde estaban Runo y hex hall y sus ojos brillaron-¿tú qué crees Runo?-los otros dos chicos voltearon a ver el callejón y Runo salió-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Edmund, Runo lo miro-quería ir con ustedes, para ayudarlos-dijo Runo, Edmund se acercó amenazante hacia ella-claro que no vas a venir-dijo-hasta aquí, tú no puedes entrar, solo eres una…

-¿una qué?, ¿mundana?-dijo Runo amenazante-te oí decir que tu no creías que era mundana, ni siquiera que tenía un poco de la visión como dijiste-luego se acercó más al muchacho-tu…dijiste que era una de ustedes.

-no tenías derecho al saberlo-dijo entrecerrando los ojos, mientras veía con enfado a la peliazul.

-ya me han ocultado cosas, solo dime una cosa que sea verdad, dime lo que opinas-dijo Runo, pero Trevor se puso frente a su amigo-vamos Ed, tu nos dijiste a mi hermana y a mí que Runo podría ser…-pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un vidrio roto, todos voltearon y luego en el suelo se vio una hacha, Marie se aproximó al arma y la miro por un momento, volteo a los muchachos y del edificio se hoyo un grito de mujer-vamos-dijo Edmund a la entrada del lugar, mientras rompía el cerrojo y los tres chicos entraron, pero solo Trevor volvía afuera por Runo-¿vienes?-pregunta a la peli azul, la cual le respondió-creí que no querían…-pero fue interrumpida por Trevor.

-vamos, Edmund siempre es así-luego agarro a Runo-yo por mi parte, opino que eres más que una chica con la visión-luego de su bolsillo saco una arma tipo pistola-¿sabes usar las pistolas?-pregunto.

-sí, pero mi madre me lo prohibió después-Trevor se puso atrás de ella y puso en sus manos la pistola-es fácil-dijo, luego alzo el arma-apunta…y dispara-Runo apretó el gatillo y de ahí salió no una bala, una tipo estaca giratoria con varias puntas-ahora guarda-dijo y le indico un gatillo, lo alzo lo empujo hasta atrás, después la devolvió a su lugar-sirve para vampiros, pero también para las demás criaturas que se te aproximan-dijo y Runo lo miro, tenía los ojos de Alexandra-gracias-dijo y de adentro salió Edmund-¿van a venir sí o no?-dijo bruscamente, Trevor se fue con Edmund y entro al edificio, Runo le siguió de atrás, pero Edmund la detuvo antes-no arruines esta misión-dijo y Runo lo miro con rabia y él se la devolvió y se marcho mientras que Runo lo miraba-tranquila, no te enojes así es él-dijo hex hall, Runo lo miro-no dudo que haya personas que lo odien con toda el alma-dijo mientras seguía desde atrás y susurrando para que Edmund no la hoyera-tu serias asi si hubieras visto a tus padres siendo asecinados cuando tenias cuatro años-dijo y Runo lo miro detenidamente-vi a mis padres destrozados por un demonio y yo no me comporto como el-dijo mientras veía a Edmund, caminaba con elegancia, como un angel, pero con la actitud de un demonio "es como un angel" pensó Runo "pero caído del cielo por ser un demonio".

CON DICKIE…

Estaba viendo su celular, nada, sin rastros de Runo "¿Por qué no ha llamado aun?" se preguntó, cuando alguien le aventó una palomita en la cabeza-¿me estas oyendo Queens?-le dijo Erín que estaba en su cama con un tazón lleno de palomitas-te estoy diciendo que él me dejo y yo quería dejarlo a el-dijo y se puso un puño de palomitas en la boca, Dickie fue a su ventana y se quitó los mechones que le molestaban los ojos-¿y por qué no lo dejaste antes?-pregunto y miro para afuera, Erín trago las palomitas y volvió a hablar otra vez-porque lo iba a ser, antes de que le dedicara la canción a esa tal Anastasia-dijo y examino una palomita.

-te lo dijimos Runo y yo, ese tipo tenia facha de engañador-luego suspiro-tienes suerte que tu papá no lo hubiera conocido-dijo y Erín se quedó estática-se lo presentaste y después comenzaron sus típicas peleas-dijo y la miro detenidamente-otra vez-lo que provoco que la chica hiciera un bufido, de pronto una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés entro en el cuarto del chico, era Elizabeth, la hermana gemela de Dickie-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto y se tiró a la cama de su hermano-le estoy contando a tu hermano-le dijo Erín cuando le pasaba el tazón con palomitas-acerca del infiel de mi ex-dijo Erín y siguió prosiguiendo-pero no me lamento de haberlo amado-dijo y agarro otro puño de palomitas-¿Por qué siempre consigues ese tipo de hombres?-pregunto Elizabeth, siempre la típica pregunta.

-por ser muy tierna-dijo Erín y ambos gemelos respondieron con carcajadas-¿Qué? esa soy yo y déjenme decirles que nunca eh sido más romántica con otros chicos-pero eso aumento las risas de los hermanos, Erín dejo caer su cabeza para atrás y murmuro para si-por un rato quiero estar soltera-dijo y Dickie miro por la ventana y lo que vio lo sorprendió, había una anciana que estaba paseando un perro, pero había algo extraño en ella, Dickie abrió la ventana y se sentó para ver mejor a la anciana, cuando la vio con piel verde y con un pico de perico y el perro no era un perro, era una especie de criatura peluda de cuatro patas y rostro de hombre, Dickie se acercó más y de pronto cayo de la ventana-¡Dickie!-gritaron las dos chicas y se acercaron a la ventana, Dickie había caído sobre su padre que estaba podando el césped-¡Richard!-grito su madre al salir de la casa al oír el golpe, Dickie se enderezo de repente y ayudo a su padre-¿Qué querías hacer? ¿Suicidarte?-le reprendió su padre y él se acercó a la anciana, pero ella se fue corriendo-¿no la viste?-le pregunto Dickie, su padre lo miro extrañado y vio a la anciana y la vio de verdad-Dickie ven aquí ahora-le dijo y el obedeció, al igual que las dos chicas que miraban por la ventana.

Pero casi al acercarse a su padre y meterse a la casa, tuvo un presentimiento y salió corriendo-¡Dickie!-lo llamo su padre, pero él no paro, ni volteo "tal vez…" pensó.

CON DAN…

Estaba cerca de Nueva York, trataba de mirar a la detective Benson, pero cuando lo hacia ella volteaba al verlo con la miraba y el la apartaba y por más que la miraba, más se parecía a Runo. Cuando llegaron a Nueva York, entraron a la unidad-Olivia-grito una voz de hombre, el mismo hombre que los corrió del café de los Misaki-¿has hablado con Collins?-pregunto con un celular a la mano-la eh estado hablando pero no contesta-dijo y se plantó ante Olivia, el detective Amaro lo empezó a llevar-tal vez perdiste lo divertido y la hiciste enojar otra vez-dijo con una sonrisa y Dan paro en seco, esa era la frase que Runo había usado antes de que él se fuera a Nueva Vestroia-te amo Olivia-dijo el hombre-pero aunque pierda lo divertido, siempre hago enojar a todos.

Dan se quedó estático, no se podía mover y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en la sala de interrogatorios; sabía que el detective Amaro lo dejo ahí, pero estaba en shock, sin duda Olivia era la madre de Runo, se parecían, el brillo de los ojos, su sonrisa y esa mirada furiosa, eran madre e hija; la puerta se abrió y entro la detective Benson-detective yo…-empezó Dan, pero la detective alzo una mano para silenciarlo-sargento-dijo mirándolo y se sentó en una silla delante de el-ya no soy detective, me nombraron sargento hace unos meses-dijo y Dan recordó lo que esa mujer hiso, abandono a Runo sin importarle si la dejaba con unos desgraciados (gracias a Dios que no le tocaron personas así)-sé que me miras como si fuera una maldita y no te culpo-dijo y cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho-sabes mi nombre y te aseguro que sabes que Runo es mi hija, me miraste como si fuera la peor de las mujeres-después se acercó un poco y le susurro a Dan-pero no dejes que mi conducta tranquila te engañe- luego volvió a su lugar, Dan estaba enfadado aun, pero los ojos de Olivia lo miraban con rencor con…odio.

No sabía cuantos minutos pasaron con la batalla de miradas, hasta que Dan hablo-usted…dejo a su hija y trato de compensarla con otros dos niños-luego sintió el movimiento de drago en su bolsillo como si le estuviera diciendo que se tranquilizara, de pronto Olivia se acomodó-es increíble-dijo-que puedes encontrar la vida de las personas en Internet-después ella soltó sus brazos y los dejo a los lados-pero yo si estaba con ella y no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, aun siendo su novio-luego Dan la miro sorprendido-sí, lo sé-dijo Olivia, ahora ella estaba sacando los errores de Dan-yo la veía desde que tenía unos cuatro años, yo le quería confesarle que era su verdadera madre cuando tenía doce años , pero consta de que tenía una vida, muchos amigos-luego miro a Dan con más enojo-y amaba a alguien; después de que te fuiste a Baybiew, la convencí en vivir aquí conmigo-luego su mirada cambio de enojada a asesina-después rompiste con ella sin una explicación y por telefono-luego Dan lo recordó, lo había hecho para no relacionarla con Mag Mel-lo hice, para protegerla-dijo Dan y la detective Benson se rio por un momento y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta, volteo a ver a Dan, esta vez no sonreía-le rompiste el corazón-dijo con un tono de tristeza-¿sabes por qué renuncie a mi hija?-pregunto y Dan se quedó un momento estático-por la misma razón que tú, Dan-luego abrió la puerta y sonidos de voces, teléfonos y sillas arrastrándose inundo la sala que hace unos momentos era callada; pero Dan solo veía la cara de la detective Benson y esta dijo con voz triste, al igual que su mirada-para protegerla-y salio cerrando la puerta y la sala se llenó de nuevo en silencio.

CON RUNO…

Estaban entrando al edificio, estaba lleno de polvo y vidrios rotos-está muy callado-dijo Trevor provocándole a Runo un sobresalto-¿estás seguro que aquí es Edmund?-le pregunto Marie al pelinegro que tenía una espada en lo alto y en poción de ataque-por supuesto, la cheque dos veces-dijo serio, Runo estaba a lado de hex hall, este respiraba agitadamente-¿estás bien?-pregunto Runo y hex hall se volvió a ella-por supuesto-dijo y volvió a mirar al frente-es que parece un escenario de _Slender_…-dijo pero fue interrumpido por un grito agudo de dolor que provenía de arriba, Edmund y taurus se volvieron, al igual que Marie y Trevor con sus bakugans, Edmund guardo la espada y saco un cilindro de metal-_Aratiel_-dijo en voz baja y del cilindro salió una hoja que deslumbraba, agarro otro e hiso lo mismo solo que dijo otro hombre; Marie saco otro cilindro más ancho, le dio la vuelta y salieron cadenas de los dos lados y de adelante una cuchilla y de atrás una bola deslumbrante de color rosa al igual que la cuchilla; pero Trevor saco otro, le giro y un tridente salió deslumbrante de color azul-vamos-dijo Edmund y subieron unas escaleras que daban al piso de arriba, Runo alzo la pistola como Eliot le enseño, frente a su cara.

Llegaron al piso de arriba, las armas iluminaban la oscuridad solo se veían las caras de los muchachos, cuando Trevor subió al piso después de los otros dos, algo lo empujo e hiso que tirara el tridente-¡Trevor!-grito Edmund, Runo, que aún no terminaba de subir, se quedó paralizada del terror, solo esperaba el grito de dolor mortal de Trevor, pero no paso, como si fuera un rayo el pelirrubio agarro su tridente y ataco a la bestia que lo atacaba, era una especie de gigante con una imagen repulsiva, con cicatrices como la del brazo de Runo y de los tres chicos que empezaron a ayudar a Trevor.

Runo se quedó paralizada, la criatura tenía la piel podrida, era gigante y sus cabellos (sucios y largos) le tapaban el rostro y una hacha manchada en una mano-taurus-le grito Edmund a su compañero y este se transformó a la altura del monstruo y lo agarro en un abrazo fuerte, taurus era una especie de minotauro con ojos negros y puntos brillantes y con varias runas pintadas-fynex-grito Marie y el ave agarro vuelo y empezó a quemar al monstruo con sus plumas-pegasus-llamo Trevor y el bakugan apareció y golpe al gigante en el vientre. Runo salió del trance al tiempo que otro grito apareciera, corrió arriba y empezó a recorrer el pasillo, hasta llegar a una habitación donde una chica rubia y de ojos azules (tan azules como el mar) y piel blanca, estaba tirada en el suelo, se veía que estaba sudando y aspiraba por la boca, su vestido, que antes era blanco, estaba manchado de rojo, la chica no era más grande que Runo, era más o menos su edad-ayúdame-le dijo llorando con sus labios rosas. Runo entro corriendo al saber lo que pasaba, estaba dando a luz, se inclinó frente a la chica-tranquila-le dijo y levanto su vestido-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto para tranquilizarla-Marina-le dijo con una voz muy dulce.

-bien Marina-dijo Runo-vas a tener un bebe-dijo Runo y Marina asintió-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto-tengo diecinueve años-dijo y otra contracción la interrumpió y agarro la manga de Runo-ayúdame-suplico y Runo respiro hondo y miro a hex hall que flotaba a lado de ella-has guardia-le dijo y el bakugan fue a la puerta, Runo se quitó la chamarra, en cada contracción le preguntaba cosas a Marina-¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto Runo.

-iba con Yan Lin para que me ayudara en el parto-dijo hasta que una contracción la ataco y Runo la animo a pujar-pero me perseguían y me escondí aquí…luego empezaron las contracciones-luego empezó a llorar-salva a mi bebe-dijo y Runo la vio-sálvalo a él y no a mí, prefiero que el viva-de pronto pujo y se hoyo un chillido, Runo miro sus manos y vio a un bebe aun unido en el cordón umbilical-mira-dijo Runo y puso en la chamarra al bebe y se lo mostro a Marina, está sonrio y dejo escapar una sonrisa-es hermoso-dijo y extendió sus brazos para agarrarlo y Runo se lo permitio, mientras veía la escena madre e hija, hex hall emitió el chillido de un águila y Runo volteo y vio a otro monstruo, hex hall estaba luchando con él en su forma bakugan pero del tamaño de la criatura, era un grifo morado con lila, típico de algunos bakugans darkus, de pronto el monstruo lanzo un hacha a Runo, pero fue empujada por Marina y el hacha se clavó en el pecho de esta-Marina-la llamo Runo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, no tenía al bebe y miro a Runo con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban como nunca-lo sabía-dijo y agarro la mejilla de Runo, su piel suave rozo su piel-la leyenda es cierta, Dios envió a su arcángel Miguel y él envió a sus guerreros…eres la ultima-luego suspiro y se agarró de Runo y se acercó a su oído-lleva a mi bebe a Yan Lin y después ve con…-pero su voz se apagó y se dejó caer-¡cambio de atributo: pyrus!-grito hex hall y su cola tenía unas cuchillas y empezó a clavarlas en el vientre del monstruo y este cayó al suelo.

Runo miro el cuerpo de la chica, hasta que una sombra se plantó detrás de ella, Runo vio por el rabillo del ojo que hex hall estaba cansado, la sombra extendió su mano frente a ella, Runo agarro la pistola y se lanzó a la sombra-¡qué demonios!-grito la sombra al ser tirada por Runo y apuntada por la pistola en la frente, pero esto duro poco, cuando Runo vio esos ojos azules que tanto conocía-¿Dickie?-pregunto Runo sorprendida-¿qué diablos pasa contigo?-grito indignado y sonrojado al ver a Runo enzima de él, en ese momento Edmund entro en el cuarto y miro a los dos con cierta gracia-vaya, vaya-dijo y ambos chicos lo vieron y se pararon-perdón por interrumpir-dijo con voz picara, pero sin ninguna sonrisa y miro a Runo y miro a hex hall, otra vez convertido en esfera denuevo, luego miro a Dickie-¿y este mundano quién es?-pregunto y miro a Dickie con cierto desdén.

-¿Quién es Yan Lin?-pregunto Runo mientras cargaba al pequeño bulto que ayudo a traer al mundo-es una hechicera-dijo y miro a Dickie-¿tenemos que traer a este mundano con nosotros?-pregunto y Dickie lo miro con enojo-mi nombre es Richard ¿sabes?-dijo, antes de salir, Runo les presento a los cazadores de sombras a su amigo Dickie, solo los hermanos Marie y Trevor y los demás bakugans se comportaron bien con él, Edmund era otra cosa, lo trato y lo trataba aún como un desperdicio-muy bien mundano Richard, dinos ¿cómo conseguiste encontrarnos?-pregunto y Dickie miro a Runo y conto la historia que vivió en su casa, la mujer y el perro que no lo eran de verdad y de cómo siguió un instinto que le decía dónde estaba Runo-así que-dijo Marie en una conducta…coqueta-podrías tener la visión-dijo y se acercó un poco a el-o podrías ser como nosotros-dijo y Runo la miro extrañada, pero dejo de verla y frunció el ceño-lo dudo-dijo Dickie-dicen que ustedes tienen esos tatuajes y esas heridas-dijo-mi padre y mi madre no tienen nada de esto, menos mis abuelos-luego paro en seco-o por Dios-exclamo preocupado-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Runo.

-mis hermanas y Eli-y miro a Edmund-Maureen y Katlin antes veían cosas, pero decíamos que estaban locas, creíamos que bromeaba, pero ahora lo veo y mi hermana Elisabeth…podría estar en peligro.

-tranquilo-dijo Trevor-dijiste que no nos habías visto desde la primera vez, tal vez es cuestión de tiempo, al tener mayor de edad, madura tu cuerpo, tu visión debió madurar también-dijo y lo tranquilizo, mientras caminaban y doblaban la esquina-no, no lo entienden-dijo Dickie-Elisabeth es mi hermana gemela, ambos podríamos tener la visión madurada y Eli-dijo y su voz se quebró-es solo un bebe-dijo hasta que llegaron a un edificio-debo avisarle a mi papá que tu y yo estamos aquí-dijo dirigiéndose a Runo-debe de saber esto-de pronto una patrulla de policía les impidió el paso y dos uniformados se acercaron, Dickie fue con ellos-policias-dijo aliviado-que bueno que están aquí, verán…-y empezó a hablar con ellos, Runo vio que el otro policía que estaba a lado del que escuchaba a Dickie, la miro extrañamente, Edmund entonces corrió y le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho, después mato al otro-¡mataste a dos policías!-dijo Dickie-no eran policías, corran-grito y todos corrían-mato a dos policías-grito Dickie al ser arrastrado por Marie y Runo, mientras que Trevor cargaba al niño que no paraba de llorar-¡que no eran policías!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Empezó a llover, llegaron a un edificio donde había un letrero donde decía "**YAN LIN, MAGA Y ADIVINA"**, Edmund toco la puerta y de ella salió una pequeña anciana con cabello blanco hasta la cintura, tenía rasgos orientales, ojos grandes de color café y tenía un vestido de seda verde con diseños orientales de color rojo-Edmund Midnight-le dijo con voz ronca-otra vez tu aquí, mi nieta no esta, se fue y no te volverá a hablar-dijo y Edmund puso sus ojos en blanco y Trevor se interpuso con él bebe en brazos-por favor, una mujer de nombre Marina dio a luz-y le enseño el bulto, la anciana lo agarro y lo miro, hiso una señal y los chicos entraron, era una habitación con frascos llenos de polvos, líquidos y yerbas extraña, las paredes eran de color rojo y se estaban descarapelando, y de ellas colgaban amuletos, en el centro había una mesa con cartas y una bola de cristal, además de más amuletos; a un lado había una pecera gigante y sin esperar un momento, la anciana saco al bebe y lo hecho en el agua-¡no!-grito Dickie y Runo al mismo tiempo pero Marie los detuvo y vieron, él bebe junto sus piernas y se trasformaron en una cola de pez, la anciana soltó una carcajada, pero volvió a su sonrisa triste-lo sé-dijo y miro a los chicos-Marina era una sirena, yo la iba a ayudar en su parto, pero vi lo que paso-luego agarro un bastón enorme con runas gravadas en ella-siéntense-les dijo y solo las mujeres (Runo y Marie), se sentaron mientras que los hombres estuvieron de pie-mi nombre es Yan Lin-dijo la anciana-y soy una hechicera-luego se sentó en la silla frente a los jóvenes-los brujos son más diferentes que los hechiceros-empezo-los brujos son mezclas, mientras que los hechiceros, son mundanos que practican la magia, depende si es negra o blanca, pero cada magia lleva los atributos: fuego, tierra, agua y aire-luego movió su mano frente a los jóvenes y una ventiscas se sintió, frescas y fría-mi familia y yo hemos controlado el poder aire durante décadas-luego miro a Runo-conozco a tu madre, Olivia-luego se paró con el palo y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a Runo y poso su mano fría y esquelética en el pequeño hombro de la peli azul-tu madre es una cazadora de sombras-luego miro a Trevor, Marie y Edmund-como ellos-luego miro a Runo-como tú.

Luego paseo hasta donde estaba Dickie-y tu-lo apunto-no eres un cazador de sombras-Dickie estaba a punto de replicar, pero Yan Lin lo detuvo-tú tienes la visión, como tus hermanas, solo que las dos primeras salieron más a tu madre, pero tu hermana gemela y tú, salieron a tu padre, con más visión, al igual que a tu hermano pequeño, Eliot jr.-Dickie se acercó más a la mujer-¿entonces por qué mi padre tiene la visión?-.

-esto pasa de generación, en generación, ahora pasa a ti y a tus hermanos-dijo y se sentó de nuevo en su silla-madura a la edad de dieciocho, ya tienes dieciocho y ya maduro-luego miro a Runo, ella estaba más que confundida, en un día toda su vida era normal, ahora ya cambio todo-¿no recuerdas nada?-pregunto Yan Lin y Runo la miro-lo sabía, le dije que no lo hiciera, pero no me escucho; Serena, tu abuela, le dijo que no lo hiciera, igual yo, pero no nos hiso caso-se levantó de nuevo y agarro la cabeza de Runo y la doblo hacia atrás, recuerdos empezaron rápidamente, y después…nada-el bloqueo es más grande de lo que pensé, lo hiso muy bien, solo el que lo creo puede desasirlo, yo no podre-luego miro a todos los chicos-vámonos-dijo Edmund y levanto a Runo de su silla cuidadosamente y todos salieron por la puerta, Runo volvió su rostro al pequeño bebe sireno y este la despidió con la mano-no te preocupes-dijo Yan Lin con una sonrisa-se lo daré a la reina de las sirenas, ella sabrá que hacer-dijo y eso tranquilizo a Runo y se fue por la puerta. Edmund fue el último en salir, pero Yan Lin lo detuvo y el la vio-vamos yo no deje a su nieta, ella me dejo a mí, no es mi culpa que ella sea una bruja, una desilusión para su familia, ¿no es así?-dijo con voz dura y Yan Lin lo miro-tu sabes que hacer nefilim-dijo con voz dura como la de Edmund-tal vez los hermanos la ayuden, pero dirán lo mismo que yo, solo el que lo creo, podrá quitarlo-después Edmund le inclino levemente su cabeza a señal de despedida y cruzo la entrada.

CON OLIVIA…

Estaba en su escritorio, pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con Dan, ambos amaban a Runo, solo que de una manera distinta y ambos querían protegerla; bufo-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Nick, Dan se fue con el capitán para agradecer a los padres del chico, pero Olivia tenía otra teoría, el capitán no quería que Olivia lo matara-nada-dijo sin ver su compañero, luego cambio de tema y lo miro-¿Qué hay de ese chico, Shun?-de pronto Nick empezó a ahogarse con el café-sé que es tu hijo, por favor-dijo Olivia-se parece mucho a ti-dijo .

-no-le respondió Nick-Shun se parece a su madre, no a mí-de pronto, tomo un sorbo de café-conocí a su madre muy joven, fue mi primer amor, estuvimos en unión libre-dijo y esbozo una sonrisa de solo recordar los bellos momentos-cuando su madre quedo embarazada de él, no sabía qué hacer, no quería que un niño tuviera mi responsabilidad y me fui-dijo y bajo la mirada, Olivia lo miro con los brazos cruzados, de pronto Nick volvió a mirarla-volví tres años después, pero ella no me lo dejo ver, pero lo vi, tenía su mirada, su cara-y esbozo una sonrisa triste-supe que su madre estaba enferma, pero no quiso mi ayuda-luego su sonrisa se desvaneció-cuando Shun tenía trece años-luego su voz empezó a temblar-su mamá entro en coma y luego murió, cuando lo supe, su abuelo me prohibió verlo, caí bajo y lo único que me sostenía era Zara y a María en combate en Irak-hubo un minuto de silencio y una lagrima cayó al suelo-la única mujer que ame de verdad, fue a la madre de Shun, no digo que no ame a María o a Cinthia, las ame, pero fueron espejismos-luego capto la mirada de Olivia-no digo que Gil y Zara no fueron deseados, amo a mis tres chicos, pero jamas ame a otra mujer, como ame a la mamá de Shun, jamas-de pronto un suspiro los interrumpió, toda la unidad estaba alrededor de ellos y algunas mujeres lloraban de tristeza, Olivia miro a Munch y él supo su mirada-muy bien aquí termino la novela, vuelvan a su trabajo-y empezó a preguntar a algunos si buscaron tal información o si descubrieron quien fue y cosas así, Olivia miro a su compañero y le sonrió-ya veras, él te querrá-dijo y los dos volvieron al trabajo.

CON DAN…

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y cerro de golpe la puerta, estaba seguro que el capitán y sus padres lo oyeron, recibiría un castigo por eso, pero no le importaba-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto tigrera y Dan se tiro en la cama-eso responde mi pregunta creo-dijo y miro a drago y le contó lo sucedido, por lo que tuvo que detenerla en matar a Dan por destrozar el corazón de Runo, Dan no le importaba, no le importaba nada, nada, de pronto recordó la promesa que le hiso al señor Misaki, de proteger a Runo y recordó la caja que le dio la tía de Runo…¡la caja!, se le olvido completamente, agarro su mochila y saco la caja de madera con el nombre _"Misaki"_ y con una flor y una joya dentro de ella como símbolo; la abrió y ahí estaban, las tres cartas que el padre de Runo le dijo, OB para Olivia Benson, la otra para Runo y otra con las letras MB, ¿pero para quién es y por qué es de suma importancia? y después de ellas habían varias cosas, entre ellas fotos, una cajita, un documento y un collar. Dan agarro la cajita y la abrió, era un anillo al parecer de compromiso, Dan lo agarro y lo empezó a girar y vio algo en el borde del anillo, parecía una escritura, salto de su cama y fue a su cajón donde agarro una lupa-¿Qué haces Dan?-pregunto drago y este y tigrera vieron a Dan ver el anillo a través de la lupa y leyó la escritura en voz alta: _"pourmaolive "_,-para mi olivo-dijo tigrera y los dos chicos la voltearon a verla sorprendidos-¿Qué?, Runo aprendió francés y empecé a practicar-después Dan empezó a ver las fotos, vio una donde estaba una mujer mayor abrazando a una pequeña Runo de unos cuatro años, ambas sonreían, Runo tenía un vestido de mezclilla tipo overol y abajo una camisa blanca, tenía una coletas y su sonrisa le faltaban dos dientes, los de adelante, la señora tenía el pelo gris y la misma sonrisa de Runo y el brillo en los ojos, tenía además un vestido viejo floreado y un sueter de lana blanco; Dan le dio la vuelta y leyó los nombres: "_Serena Benson y Runo Misaki a los 4 años"_ , Dan cambio la foto y encontró algo que lo sorprendió, había una chica, de cabello largo café castaño y ojos marrones, tenía el vestido que una vez Runo uso para su primera cita, el blanco con rosa, sonreía y se parecía a Runo, Dan la volteo: _"Olivia Benson, a los 12 años"_; luego agarro otra foto, era Olivia, ya mayor cargaba a Runo de recién nacida, pero la foto estaba rota, donde unas manos gruesas cargaban igual a Runo, pero se cortaban ahí, la volteo y solo decía el nombre de Olivia y de Runo, también estaba cortado por el nombre por lo que se veía solamente una "C"; agarro más y empezó a ver, eran fotos de los detectives de la unidad, pero había otros que él no conocía, como: "Jeffries" o "Cassidy" o un tal "Eliot Stabler"; estuvo un poco viendo las fotos, cuando encontró una foto, eran los señores Misaki de jóvenes, igual Olivia, todos llevaban ropas negras y armas, además de…tatuajes; se distrajo y vio el collar en el fondo, lo agarro, era un camafeo, pero tenía unas siglas "R S", lo abrió y empezó a sonar, como una canción de cuna, solo que era algo brusca y a la vez suave, tenía una inscripción la tapa: "para mi hermosa princesa"-que canción más rara-dijo drago y Dan miro dentro y había un pequeño mechón de cabello, de color azul celeste, pero de un tono un poco más claro-o Dios mío-dijo tigrera y se acercó a la foto de un detective de ojos azules y cabello que empezaba a caerse-él es Eliot Stabler el padre del amigo de Runo, Dickie-Dan vio la foto y decidió una cosa, agarro su nuevo celular y marco a Shun-Shun hola…no, sé qué es tarde pero…necesito que me acompañes a Nueva York…si lo que me oíste Nueva York…¡no, no, no, espera Shun!...no vamos a ver a…espera...muy bien, muy bien, no lo vamos a ver, solo a un amigo de Runo…está bien…gracias amigo…si lo que digas te debo una, adiós-y colgó y miro a los bakugans-chicos, ¿Quién quiere ir a Queens?-dijo con una sonrisa

**PREGUNTA: ¿Qué serie de tv te gusta? a mi la ley y el orden: uve, fue la primera que vi, a los 11 años.**

**Dan:¿ tu mamá te dejaba?.**

**yo-shuuuu, cállate que no se entere.**

**y csi: las vegas y Miami, además de criminal minds (un poquito por que me da cosa).**

**un fuerte abrazo psicológico hasta que se te rompa las costillas y nos vemos en la próxima, cuídense mucho.**

**yyyyyyyy les presumo que fui a ver "en llamas" y los que no lo han visto se las recomiendo hasta morir ahora la vida es hermosa y les recuerdo que el 9 de diciembre fue el aniversario de Jenni Rivera, a todos los fans de esta maravillosa cantante (incluidas mis amigas) mis mas sinceros pesamenes y que viva por siempre Jenni Rivera la gran señora!salud por eso.**

**hora si ya me voy nos vemos la próxima, chao chao.**


	6. MÁS PISTAS Y PROBLEMAS

**hooola soy la gatita de la suerte y te apuesto una gomita a que siempre comes tres veces al día.**

**felizzzzzz navidad atrasada, espero que se las hayan pasado bien y ahora proximamente el año nuevo, es tan linda la navidad...menos el frio, esa cosa si que arruina todo, y ahora que en mi ciudad a llovido (no me quejo, me gusta la lluvia, pero no en invierno) hace un frio que te cala hasta los huesos.**

**y bueno solo quiero preguntar...¿quien sabe una adivinanza?.**

**Dan-pues yo.**

**yo-¿seguro?.**

**Dan-claro, viniendo de ti será fácil.**

**yo-se nota que no me conoces ¬¬.**

**Dan-ya venga, la adivinanza-pensando-por cierto ¿Qué gano con esto?**

**yo-mmmm...esta sexy tapita de yogurt.**

**Dan-no.**

**yo-bueno...una cuchara.**

**Dan-no.**

**yo-esta bien...mi iPod...-pensando-"que diga que no, que diga que no"**

**Dan-muy bien nun**

**yo-pensando-"hijo de..."-muy bien la adivinanza es: ¿Cuántas mujeres pueden caber en una huevo? y solo tienes tres oportunidades.**

**Dan-fácil...ninguna.**

**yo-nop dos oportunidades.**

**Dan-¿que? O_0**

**mejor sigo con la historia, les avizare como sigue por un "n.a".**

**LyO: UVE, bakugan y los cazadores de sombras, no me pertenecen, solo algunos personajes y la mayoría de la trama de este fanfic, disfruten nUn.**

**6**

**MÁS PISTAS Y PROBLEMAS**

_ Los rayos de sol brillaban sobre el prado de flores blancas y amarillas donde Runo estaba, llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el océano se oía cerca "¿cómo el mar puede estar cerca de un bosque?" pensaba Runo y del lado donde se oía el mar, salió una chica con un vestido azul, llevaba pelo rubio y ojos azules, era Marina-¿Marina?-pregunto Runo y ella sonrió y la saludo, Runo pensaba que estaba soñando; de pronto el olor de los pinos remplazo el olor del mar, Runo volteo y vio a un niño de unos diez años, piel morena, parecía hispano, con el cabello que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello y sus ojos cafés oscuros; tenía un pantalón blanco y una camisa del mismo color, miraba a Runo con cierto…desamparo._

_ Runo no sabía lo que pasaba, volteo a lado del niño y vio a una chica de cabello marrón y piel blanca, tenía los ojos color turquesa y tenía un vestido al igual que el chico, blanco. Luego las tres presencias se acercaron a Runo con paso ágil, hasta plantarse frente a ella, luego el cabello se les empezó a caer, su piel se hiso más y más pálida, sus ropas se hicieron negras, sus ojos se empezaron a hundir hasta solo quedar un vació en sus cuencas, sus labios se cerraron como si les hubieran cosido, su altura se alargó, su piel se pegó a los huesos y cicatrices como runas aparecieron en sus calvos cráneos. Runo chillo y ellos se apartaron y Runo vio sus brazos, runas empezaron a aparecer en sus brazos blancos y su vestido se volvió de repente negro y las runas empezaron a subir a su cara y cubrirla de negro, hasta que se volvió una sombra –"despierta"-dijo una voz y ella empezó a dar manotazos a las criaturas que se empezaron a acercar a ella-"¡auch!, eso duele, Runo, ¡despierta ya!"-._

-yo digo, quítate-dijo hex hall que estaba a lado de Dickie, el cual trataba de despertar a Runo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y ya en el momento le había rasguñado-hex hall te dice, Richard-dijo hex hall a lado de Dickie-hazte a un lado-dijo y se apartó, justo a tiempo cuando el puño de Runo golpeo la cara de Dickie y lo dejo en el suelo, en ese momento despertó con un grito y se vio las manos y el cuerpo, luego a todos sus lados, hoyo un gemido y la risa de hex hall-¿Dickie?-pregunto y miro hacia abajo-¿Qué haces ahí abajo?-pregunto y el muchacho se le quedo mirando-¿es enserio?-pregunto, mientras el sol salía por la ventana.

CON OLIVIA…

Fin azoto su chamarra contra la silla-wua-dijo Munch que estaba al otro lado del escritorio de su ex compañero-que potencia, adivinare…¡ya se!, una de dos, Erín se perforo otra parte del cuerpo o la madre de Erín te pidio más dinero-luego Fin lo miro con su típica mueca de molestia-fue Erín-dijo por fin y en ese mismo momento entre Collins con una caja de donas-adivinen lo que hiso esa mocosa-dijo con enojo y ambos compañeros se miraron entre si-¿qué hiso?-pregunto Collins mientras agarraba una dona y la mordía-no se puso un piercing, fueron dos tatuajes, lo que dije que no se pusiera y esa niña se los puso en las dos palmas de la mano-luego los dos policías se miraron entre si otra vez-sí, dos, en la palma de la mano-luego empezó a tamborilear sus dedos en la mesa-y lo peor es que su mamá la apoyo en eso y eso me molesta…-pero se le corto la voz, solo Munch sabe cuánto le importa Fin su hija, su madre era una mujer demasiado creída en lo oculto (brujería, remedios, tratamientos, etc.) y se conocieron cuando Fin estaba en cubierto y había dejado a la madre de Ken, su otro hijo y en una noche, tuvieron a Erín-¿saben qué?-dijo Fin y agarro el teléfono-le hablare a Casey-dijo y empezó a marcar-le diré que peleare por la patria potestad de mi hija-dijo y empezó a esperar, Collins le sonrió y puso su mano en la espalda de su compañero-como hubiera querido tener un papá como tú-dijo y Fin le devolvió la sonrió.

Pasaron unos minuto y Nick y Olivia llegaron, el día transcurría típicamente, hasta que el capitán los llamo-todos-dijo y fue con los detectives-tenemos un caso-dijo y todos pusieron atención.

Llegaron aún edificio abandonado de tres metros, estaba plagado de peritos y policías que entraban y salían, cuando entraron todo apestaba, parecía que el edificio se pudría poco a poco-huele horrible-dijo Munch-más que un cadáver-luego vieron el piso, estaba bañado de sangre "repudiados" pensó Olivia, conocía ese aroma donde quiera que estuviera, tuvo que deshacerse de varias prendas por culpa del olor. Subieron al segundo piso y en una habitación había un cuerpo cubierto por un manta blanca, todos entraron, ahí estaba Warner, la forence, una mujer de pelo chino (muy chico) y piel negra-fue apuñalada-dijo con un deje de dolor y destapo la sabana, era una chica de cabello rubio y piel blanca, de unos diecinueve años-este parece ser homicidio-dijo Nick-¿hay abuso?-pregunto, ya estaba muy cansado y de mal humor.

-no-dijo Waren-pero este cadáver va a homicidios-dijo y cubrió la cara de la chica y la forence se paró del suelo-lo que encontré después, eso es de ustedes-dijo con un tono triste.

-¿Qué hay?-pregunto Olivia, temiendo lo peor, Waren respiro ondo y hablo-no encontré abuso sexual, pero encontré placenta-todos los detectives la miraron-sí, estaba embarazada y no hay rastro del bebe.

Olivia vio con suma tristeza a la figura con la manta (que ya se estaba manchando por la sangre), luego de varios minutos hoyo la voz de Munch-Olivia-la llamo Munch y el señalo su bolsillo donde estaba su celular-¡oh!, gracias Munch, no lo había oído-y agarro el celular y vio el contacto, era el capitán-capitán ¿qué pasa?...¿qué?...¿dónde?...¿cuantos años?...muy bien haya vamos-luego colgó y vio a su equipo-no lo van a creer-luego miro a Warner-otro cuerpo-luego volvió a su equipo-es de un niño, cerca del Harlem español.

Llegaron a un callejón que estaba entre dos edificios de ladrillos, la gente ya se estaba acumulando para ver lo que pasaba y eso significaba una cosa horrible para los detectives, los medios estaban por llegar y definitivamente querrían respuestas-¿Qué tenemos doc'?-pregunto Fin al acercarse al cuerpo de un pequeño hispano, con cabello café hasta la mitad del cuello, el cual estaba cortado al igual que sus muñeca-no tenía más de diez-dijo Waren con tono triste, odiaba ver cadáveres de niños, le recordaban a su hija-le sacaron toda la sangre-dijo y cubrió el cuerpo, justo cuando los medios llegaban en sus camionetas-¿toda?-pregunto Collins y Waren asintió-quien haya hecho esto, debio ser una cuenta pendiente-dijo y miro la manta-tardo dos horas en morir, y en esas horas, fueron horas de dolor-todos no lo entendían, pero Olivia se acordó de algo, ¡sí!, hace unos años, niños subterráneos fueron asesinados por Valentín sólo para cambiar la espada mortal, y de pronto vio la similitud, la chica, era una sirena, lo había visto por el tatuaje que las sirenas usan para identificarse; las sirenas son mitad hadas, las hadas, después de los asesinatos, se protegieron más, pero las sirenas no, "esto no es coincidencia, ni una cuenta pendiente" pensó y se acordó de alguien que podría hacer lo mismo "Barodius".

CON DAN…

Se había despertado temprano e iba caminando a la casa de Marucho para recoger a Shun-¿estás seguro de esto, Dan?-pregunto drago que estaba en el hombro de Dan, mientras caminaban-sip-dijo con un tono serio-¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunto y su amigo se puso tenso, trigrera tuvo que hablar para tranquilizar a drago-el…solo se preocupa por ti-dijo con voz helada, lo que a Dan no estaba aún justificado. Llegaron al edificio y fueron recibidos por Kato-¡joven Dan!-dijo con voz de sorpresa-que bueno que está aquí, el amo Marucho me pidió avisarle que sus amigos estaban aquí-dijo y lo invito a pasar "¿Qué amigos?", se preguntaba Dan, hasta que entro en la sala y vio a la resistencia ahí-¡chicos!-dijo Dan alegre-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo.

-¡maestro Dan!-grito alegre Baron-que bueno que te vemos-dijo.

-supimos lo de Runo-dijo Mira y la alegría salió de la cara de Dan-lo siento-dijo al ver lo que había provocado-¿han sabido algo de ella?-pregunto Ace, para al menos romper el hielo de tensión que creció entre los presentes -averiguamos que Runo Misaki, no es en realidad Runo Misaki-dijo Dan con agresividad de solo recordar a la detective Benson-su verdadero nombre es Runo Serena Benson y digamos que su mamá es una detective que tiene como excusa, que hubiera dejado a su única hija al cuidado de otras personas para…"protegerla", y después de muchos años le dice la verdad y luego me llama en la tarde, me dice mis verdades en la cara y ahora tengo a una unidad de policías correteándome los talones para acusarme de un crimen que no cometí-dijo sin pararse ni un segundo, lo que hiso que todos estuvieran con la boca abierta y con ganas de hacer miles de preguntas-¿Por qué acusarte de un crimen?-pregunto Marucho "porque yo rompí con ella por teléfono y le rompí el corazón y ahora la unidad quiere acusarme en su campo de crímenes"-no se Marucho, pero esa detective…ya saben…-todos lo miraron, pero Julie fue la que hablo-¿sabemos qué?-pregunto y Dan solo pudo verlos-están ruda al igual que Runo-luego bajo la cabeza (n.a: Dan-¿una?; yo-nop..solo una oportunidad, jajajaja)-se parecen mucho-hubo un momento de silencio en la sala, Alice sabía que Shun y Dan iban a Nueva York, por lo que vio a Shun y le dijo con la mirada: "creo que deberían irse ya" Shun lo entendió y se dirigió a Dan-¿nos vamos?-pregunto y se dirigieron a la salida, cuando Baron se interpuso en su camino-¿A dónde van?-pregunto con voz ansiosa-vamos a Nueva York-dijo Dan ya ansioso de irse-¿puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunto Baron con cara de cachorrito-bueno…nosotros….-dijo Dan y vio a Shun el cual estaba con su cara natural, serio-por favor maestro Dan, puedo ir con ustedes, hace mucho que no nos vemos, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-decía Baron lo que produjo que todos en la sala sacaran una gota anime-cállate ya Baron-dijo Ace con voz enojada-deja que ellos se vayan-dijo y Baron con semblante triste fue apartándose-vamos-dijo Dan que le dedico su mejor sonrisa a Baron- puedes venir-luego Baron sonrió como niño en navidad-¿en serio maestro Dan?-dijo y Dan asintió-muchas gracias, maestro Dan, muchas gracias, maestro Shun-dijo inclinándose mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos-Baron párate por favor-dijo Shun y Baron se paró alegremente y se fue con los dos muchachos.

-¿ya llegamos?-pregunto Baron en el avión que Marucho les presto para ir a Nueva York-no-contesto Shun-muy bien-dijo Baron el cual temblaba de emoción-¿ya llegamos?-pregunto de nuevo-no-esta vez contesto Dan-muy bien-volvio a decir Baron.

-¿ya llegamos?-pregunto de nuevo.

-no-contesto Shun.

-muy bien-dijo Baron y miro por la ventana-¿ya llegamos?-pregunto de nuevo.

-¡NO!-gritaron los bakugans y los chicos al mismo tiempo ya que estaban hartos.

-muy bien-dijo Baron sonriente, nemus estaba a lado de drago-está muy emocionado ¿verdad?-pregunto y nemus asintió-ni que lo digas, está muy…-luego volteo a ver a Baron-demasiado emocionado, creo que piensa que encontraremos a Runo-dijo y drago guardo silencio y checo si tigrera lo oía, al parecer no-es bueno que pueda soñar, pero en mi opinión nemus, espero que esa chica este bien.

CON RUNO…

Estaba caminando con Dickie al comedor, después de que se fueron de casa de Yan Lin, Dickie tenía que quedarse, ya que si se iba a su casa, su padre no lo dejaría salir-¿y ahora que le voy a decir a papá?-pregunto el chico asustado-"papá no es lo que crees, Runo me golpeo porque tuvo un mal sueño y porque quería ayudarla a ella y a sus amigos en recuperar su memoria", con eso no me va a creer-dijo y el sonido de una televisión los detuvo-guarda silencio-murmuro Runo y los dos chicos abrieron un poco una puerta donde había un televisor, la reportera estaba hablando por un micrófono y con una voz chillona-"**dos asesinatos en Nueva York, uno cerca del rio Hudson, una joven de nombre desconocido, pero según unas fuentes dio a luz en este lugar, él bebe no se a encontrado y el otro cuerpo se encontró en el Harlem Español, un niño de solo 10 años fue encontrado en un callejón, los dos cuerpos no se han reconocido, pocos dicen que el pequeño que se encontró en el callejón era Diego Torres, un pequeño de origen hondureño, que hace solo tres días fue considerado desparecido"**-decía la reportera mientras se veía como ponían al pequeño en una camioneta del FBI-"**aquí vemos a los detectives del caso"**-luego en la pantalla se vieron a Olivia y a Munch seguidos por los demás-**"detectives Benson y Munch, ¿Qué nos pueden decir de este caso tan triste"**-dijo la presentadora poniendo el micrófono cerca de los dos detectives, los cuales respondieron al unísono, la única respuesta que dicen siempre los detectives por televisión (y la más inteligente de todas)-**"sin comentarios"**-y se fueron dejando a la reportera siguiéndolos a cada rato, hasta que se subieron a su coche y se fueron, después de un rato la reportera se despidió mandando la señal al estudio del noticiero-no puede ser-dijo Dickie y ambos vieron un movimiento en las sombras, Runo tapo la boca de Dickie y lo arrastro hasta una columna muy lejos y se la destapo, voltearon y Alexandra salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con llave-¿Alexandra?-pregunto Runo y Dickie miro con ella, Alexandra traía un vestido azul hasta las rodillas y zapatillas blancas, tenía unos aretes de oro y un bastó con moldura de oro encima y de ahí para abajo era de madera de color marrón; Alexandra toco su rodilla izquierda con gesto de dolor y agarro el bastón con mucha fuerza y fue a la dirección donde los jóvenes la miraban-la distraeré-dijo hex hall y en una velocidad asombrosa fue hacia atrás y tiro algo de metal que Runo y Dickie no notaron, Alexandra hoyo el ruido y fue a ver lo que pasaba, mientras que hex hall volvia con los chicos-es hora o nunca-dijo y fue corriendo con los demás, hasta que tropezaron con una figura-¿Por qué corren?-pregunto Trevor ayudando a levantar a los dos chicos-por nada-contestaron Runo, Dickie y hex hall al unisono-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Alexandra haciendo brincar a los tres chicos-nada-dijo Runo volteando a ver a la mujer, esta vio a Dickie con una sonrisa-tú debes ser Richard Stabler-dijo y extendió su mano al joven-sí, mucho gusto señora-dijo y estrecho la mano de Alexandra-espero que te sientas muy cómodo por ahora-dijo y miro a su hijo-vamos a comer, Lottie debe de estar esperándonos-dijo y fue a lado de su hijo, Runo no había notado la cojera de la mujer, debió lastimarse hace rato.

Llegaron al comedor, ahí estaban Edmund y Marie, Edmund veía a Runo con curiosidad, hasta que Alexandra lo interrumpió-ayer murieron una sirena llamada Marina-luego miro a Runo-y a un pequeño hijo de la luna-luego miro a los demás-hoy recibí una carta de la Clave y es muy, pero muy específica-suspiro profundo-el representarte de los hijos de la luna, está demasiado molesto y nos ha pedido investigar y si se puede apoyar a la familia-luego hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Edmund hablo-investigamos sobre la sirena muerta, Yan Lin, la hechicera, nos dijo que Runo tiene unos bloqueos en la mente-Runo estaba enfadada, como él puede decir sobre algo íntimo de ella-pensaba que podríamos hablar con los hermanos silenciosos-Alexandra solto la cuchara que traía, la cual resonó por todo el comedor-¡Edmund Jonathan Midwinter!-le reprendió Alexandra-estaras muy loco a dejar que los hermanos silenciosos se metan en la mente de Runo, solo por una corazonada tuya, jovencito-dijo con severidad, pero Edmund la ignoro mientras comía, Dickie y Runo vieron que los demás estaban muy callados mirando como Alexandra reprendía al joven-¿Quiénes son los hermanos silenciosos?-pregunto Dickie y Marie (que lo miraba como si fuera un delicioso dulce), junto sus manos sobre el regazo-ellos son cazadores de sombras, muy…-luego se mordió el labio seductoramente, Runo sintió que su estómago se hacía un nudo, ¿Por qué se sentía así, si Dickie era nada más su amigo?; aparto la vista y no quiso mirar a los dos jóvenes-se aputan con runas-dijo y Alexandra reprendió a su hija-solo porque no usan las mismas runas que tu, no significa que sean diferentes, Marie-le dijo su madre, Runo miro a Trevor como diciendo "¿Quiénes son?" y al parecer, el chico sabia a lo que se referia-los hermanos silenciosos son cazadores de sombras, solo que ellos usan diferentes runas, viven más tiempo y…-hubo un momento de silencio, que fue roto por el mismo Trevor-son maestros de la mente, pero no pueden entrar a la mente, sin que la persona se encoja de dolor en una esquina.

Runo y Dickie miraron con la boca abierta a Edmund, pero solo el chico agarro a Runo para que no matara a Edmund-¡¿Qué quieres hacer que con mi mente?!-grito furiosa y trato de agarrar a Edmund para golpearlo-no sé de que te quejas, si alguien ya entro a tu mente antes-dijo y Runo dejo de luchar.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Runo y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, Edmund puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la peli azul-Yan Lin, dijo que tenías bloqueos, aquí-dijo sella landó su sien-es decir, que el que te puso los bloqueos, fue el primero en entrar a tu mente-luego Runo trato de calmarse poco a poco-los hermanos silenciosos, solo te los van a remover-luego solo se encogió de hombros-solo eso, así que no llores y ni te preocupes-Runo lo miro y se paró abruptamente de la silla y salió al pasillo, mientras que Edmund la veía marcharse-¿al menos puedes ser más amable?-pregunto Dickie y todos miraron a Edmund-y tú debes entenderla-le dijo sarcásticamente.

-si-le dijo Dickie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-escucha, eh crecido con puras mujeres, hace un año nació mi hermano-Edmund lo miro como si estuviera diciendo "llega al grano"-lo que trato de decir, es que las mujeres son sensibles, les gustan que los hombres las entiendan, además, conozco a Runo desde que tenemos como cuatro años y sé que debajo de esa figura ruda y masculina, hay una chica que ha sido lastimada por el amor de su vida-Edmund abrió los ojos, Marie estaba a punto de llorar y Trevor solo jugaba con la comida-cuando el, la rompió por vía telefónica, ella cambio, cuando volvió a verlo, lo único que quería era descansar de problemas y de dolor, pensó que jamás la amo, luego llego a su casa y supo que los padres que ella tenía no eran sus verdaderos padres, su verdadera madre era la persona con la que más confianza tenía, eso la hiso vulnerable, piensa que las personas con más confianza a tenido la han defraudado-luego se paró de la mesa-y por alguna razón ella parece estar cambiando contigo-y se fue dejando a Edmund pensando y luego recordó vagos recuerdos, el frio de la noche, los pasos que lo seguían, el peso de Miyuki en sus brazos, a…ella, corriendo contra los enemigos y luego el instituto de Vancouver y a ella yéndose y ya no volver-con permiso-dijo Edmund y se fue del comedor, dejando a Alexandra con sus hijos-bueno-dijo y miro a sus niños-hice arroz con leche-dijo con alegría sabiendo que era el postre favorito de sus únicos hijos-¿Quién quiere?

CON OLIVIA…

Había llegado a la unidad y ya se había sentado en su silla cuando el capitán salió de su oficina-Olivia-dijo y una corazonada acaricio a la detective "Runo" pensó y se acercó al capitán-hay un problema-dijo el-Dickie Stabler se fue ayer de su casa y no ha vuelto-Oliva sabía lo que iba a pasar-te pido que vayas y preguntes como esta Kathy y Lizzie, solo hazlo por ellas, no por Eliot-luego miro a Olivia-¿de acuerdo?-pregunto y Olivia asintió-bien-y se metió a su oficina, no podía tolerar ver a Eliot, ¿cómo verlo ahora? "hazlo por Kathy y Elizabeth, no por él", pensaba constantemente, mientras salía a la calle-¡Olivia!-le grito Nick-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto.

-el hijo de mi antiguo compañero desapareció desde ayer, voy a preguntar cómo está su familia-luego miro a su compañero-¿quieres venir?-pregunto y él sonrió-claro-y se subieron al auto.

CON LOS CHICOS…

-¿esto es Nueva York maestro Dan, maestro Shun?-pregunto Baron al ver el vecindario de Queens-esto es una parte de Nueva York Baron-dijo Shun-buscamos a un amigo de Runo, que tal vez sepa algo de ella-dijo Dan mientras giraban a una esquina y patrullas de policía salieron y se detuvieron en una casa, luego salió un carro gris y se estaciono en el otro lugar-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto Shun-aguarden-les dijo tigrera-ahí es la casa de los Stablers-dijo tigrera y Dan fue corriendo seguido por los otros chicos, hasta que Baron tropezó con una chica de cabello marrón y ojos cafés-lo siento-dijo ayudándola a recoger sus cosas del piso-no hay problema-dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas.

-¿están bien?-pregunto Dan con Shun llegando-sí, maestro Dan-dijo Baron ayudando a la chica a levantarse-hoye-la llamo Shun a la chica-¿vives en este barrio?-pregunto y la chica asintió con la cabeza, Shun vio a Dan, "tal vez ella conozca a ese tal Dickie", pensó Dan y se aclaró la garganta-¿tu conoces a un tal Dickie Stabler?-pregunto y la chica abrió los ojos como platos y titubeo al prinicipio-¿Por qué buscan a mi hermano?-pregunto con voz temblorosa-¿Quién eres perdón?-pregunto Shun y la chica vacilo por un momento, pero siguió hablando-soy Elizabeth Stabler, Dickie es mi hermano gemelo, ¿saben algo de él?.

Elizabeth, los invito a pasar por la puerta de atrás-¿tu hermano sabía algo de Runo?´-pregunto Dan y Elizabeth miro por detrás de ella y no vio nada o a nadie que los veía-el también buscaba a Runo, al igual que ustedes, solo que ayer…vio a una vecina y dijo algo que era diferente o algo a si-luego bajo su rostro-luego el cayo por la ventana, afortunadamente…cayó sobre papá, él se paró y se fue y no regreso-luego una pequeña gota cayó al suelo, "cuando uno se separa de un hermano, lo extrañas, pero cuando es uno gemelo, debe ser una tortura saber si está bien" pensaba Dan.

Los peleadores se disponían a irse, hasta que skyress vio una silueta conocida-Shun…-lo llamo, el volteo y vio a Nick Amaro mirándolo-ustedes váyanse adelantando chicos, yo iré después-dijo Shun y se aproximó al detective-¿estás seguro Shun?-pregunto shyress y Shun respiro profundamente-no-dijo mientras se acercaba.

Mientras tanto, Dan y Baron esperaron a Shun fuera de la casa-espero que Shun esté bien-dijo Dan -¿Por qué dice eso maestro Dan?-pregunto Baron , Dan estaba sorprendido, ya que no se había dado cuanta que estaba hablando en voz alta-lo siento Baron-dijo Dan apenado-no es…-pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

-vaya, vaya Dan Kuso, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que te enviaron a Baybiew-dijo la detective atrás de los dos muchachos "¿Qué tienes contra mí?" pensó Dan mirando al cielo-buenas tardes detective Benson-dijo Dan mientras veía a la mujer que lo miraba con la misma pregunta que le hiso "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", luego miro a Baron-Baron-lo llamo Dan sin perder de vista a la detective-ella es la detective Benson…la madre de Runo-y de los ojos de Baron empezaron a brillar-¿es usted la verdadera madre de la maestra Runo?-pregunto y se acercó a ella-si soy su mamá-dijo y Baron empezó a admirarla y preguntándole cosas; mientras sucedía esto, Dan hoyo su celular y los busco y vio el contacto de Marucho-¿bueno Marucho?-dijo cuándo contesto-Dan ¿Dónde demonios están?-dijo una voz femenina y claramente enojada, con una pizca de desesperación-hola Fabia-dijo y un bufido se hoyo por el auricular-¿Dónde están?-pregunto exasperada.

-y a mí también me da gusto oírte-dijo en tono sarcástico-ya vamos para haya, solo esperamos a Shun-dijo y vio a Shun todo enojado dirigiendosa hacia el-ya viene, ahora iremos, tranquila-dijo y se hoyo otro bufido-dense prisa-y colgó dejando a Dan solo-fue lindo hablar contigo-dijo a nadie en particular, hasta que se acercó Shun-¡hey!-lo saludo, pero lo vio muy tenso-¿estás bien amigo?-pregunto y Shun aspiro profundo-¿en serio quieres saber?-pregunto y Dan puso su mano en el hombro de el-¿quieres golpear algo?-luego Shun lo vio y Dan cambio de idea-mejor no-dijo nervioso.

-¿Qué hace Baron?-pregunto Shun viendo al joven idolatrar a Olivia-está con la madre de Runo-dijo y Shun lo vio-¿ella es?-pregunto y Dan asintió, hasta que recordó algo…¡la carta!-ahhhhh-dijo mientras revisaba sus bolsillos-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Shun viendo a su amigo, hasta que saco una carta de su chamarra-esto-dijo y fue con la detective-detective Benson-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos-el señor Misaki me dijo que le diera esto-se lo dio y ella la miro por un momento-tambien me dijo que le dijera que se lleve a Runo a Idris…o algo así y que lo encontraron a él y a su esposa, y que el viene-luego los ojos de la detective se abrieron y agarro a Dan a un lugar silencioso-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?-pregunto algo alterada y Dan le dijo cuando murió y las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en sus ojos-si sabes algo de ella, cualquier cosa-y le dio una tarjeta-háblame por favor-dijo y Dan noto algo en sus manos, también tenía unas cicatrices blancas, como el señor Misaki y recordó, su llamada telefónica que tuvo por última vez con Runo-detective Beson…vera…hace unos días…Runo y yo hablamos…

EN UN LUGAR OSCURO…

Aventaron su cuerpo contra el suelo, sintió el frio que provenía del suelo -¿Por qué me hacen esto?-dijo entre sollozos a la figura que la recorría con la mirada por la oscuridad-ya te lo eh dicho Hana, que es lo que quiero-dijo Pruedence y se acercó a su oreja-quiero que cambies-dijo y las lágrimas empezaron a inundar los ojos-ya te eh dicho que no sé de qué me hablas-dijo y Pruedence se alejó-bien-dijo y la miro mientras la pobre chica trataba de pararse-_dolor_-dijo mientras la miraba, un dolor inundo el cuerpo de Hana-ya te dije que no sé cómo hacerlo-dijo con dolor y en ese momento la puerta se abrió de repente, Pruedence desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de quién era-maestro Barodius (n.a en mi otra historia anterior lo escribí mal, sorry)-dijo mientras daba una pequeña reverencia-¿aún no cambía?-pregunto con voz seca y se paraba delante de Hana-no maestro no ha querido cambiar-dijo y Barodius se le quedo mirando, se inclinó y la sujeto por la barbilla-si no cambias-dijo y sonrió maliciosamente-jamás vivirás para ver el cielo otra vez-y los rayos salieron de sus dedos y golpearon a Hana, sacándole un grito agudo de dolor.

CON DAN…

Tenía la tarjeta con el número de Olivia y lo giraba por sus manos, miro por la ventana del avión, Olivia y el estaban platicando y la detective le dijo que investigaría lo que iba a poder, se le veía preocupación en el rostro, tal vez la juzgaba mal, tal vez había hecho mejor dejar a Runo con personas que la querían, tal vez…-Dan-lo llamo una voz de afuera, era Shun-ya llegamos-dijo y los tres chicos bajaron del avión, donde los esperaban los demás en la sala, solo con otros dos personajes más-Fabia, Ren-dijo Dan llamando a sus amigos, pero ahora todos en la sala estaban de un humor serió-¿encontraron algo?-pregunto Marucho.

-no, también el amigo de Runo está desaparecido desde ayer-dijo y se sentó en un sillón-no tenemos nada-dijo decepcionado, hubo un silencio hasta que Fabia, que miraba a Dan con enojo hablo,-ahora me explicaran porque no me dijeron esto-dijo con la nota que la chica dejo en la última pelea-¿Por qué preguntas Fabia?-pregunto Shun arqueando una ceja-porque Fabia sabe descifrar eso-dijo Julie.

-es latín-dijo Fabia-se un poco pero al parecer _est Nephilim, iustus petere Olivia Benson_, significa: ella es Nefilim, pregúntenle a Olivia Benson-luego todos se miraron entre ellos y miraron a Fabia-¿Qué es un…nefilim?-pregunto Alice a la chica.

-son humanos…invisible al ojo mundano-decía con amargura en la voz-dicen que un guerrero de las cruzadas llamado Jonathan Cazador de Sombras, invoco al ángel Raziel para pedirle ayuda y este lo hiso ver el mundo de las sombras bebiendo la sangre de este ángel. Luego le dio una espada y una copa a los que llamaron, los instrumentos mortales; los nefilims y los neathianos siempre hemos estado en guerra…la última fue hace dieciocho años-luego hubo un minuto de silencio, pero era algo así como un silencio incomodo-pero ahora tenemos una guerra-dijo Fabia a los peleadores -¿pero con quién?-pregunto Dan temiendo la respuesta -con los nefilim- respondió Fabia en seco-sé que hubo una serie de asesinatos en Nueva York y mi hermana a discutido mucho con el Cónsul Cartwright, pero ha habido varios conflictos y estamos temiendo que haya otra guerra-dijo Fabia.

-también Nurzak está teniendo problemas con el Cónsul, ya está pidiendo que Neathia le devuelva el orbe sagrado-dijo Ren con tono de preocupación-¿el orbe le pertenecía a ellos?-pregunto Marucho y Fabia asintió-fue un regalo de paz, pero ahora lo quieren de vuelta-dijo entre dientes, Ren le miro y luego a los peleadores-queremos pedirles algo-dijo Ren y todos pusieron atención.

CON RUNO…

Se sentía culpable, triste y miserable, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Dan (n.a ya estarán pensando si ya había olvidado esa conversación ¿verdad?...pues sí, la neta si la olvide -u-'), como lo extrañaba, odiaba decirle eso, pero tenía que olvidarlo, era por su bien; estaba en la sala donde estaba el piano de cola, empezó a tocar las cuerdas, había olvidado como sonaba un piano de verdad, hace mucho sus padres le enseñaron a tocarlo, la culpa la inundo, no había pensado en sus padres ni en Olivia desde hace mucho tiempo "¿cómo estará mi papá y mi mamá?", se preguntó mientras corría las manos en las teclas y tocaba una canción dulce pero a la vez ruda (n.a quien vio crepúsculo es la canción que Edward tocaba para Bella ;-) con cariño para ustedes)era la canción de crepúsculo, Julie la obligo a verla y le encanto tanto que empezó a leer los libros, memorias empezaron a aflorar por la canción y al igual recuerdos.

CON EDMUND…

Estaba en el cuarto de Marie (n.a no sean malpensados) con Trevor mientras lo reprendían como siempre-debiste avisarnos-dijo Trevor mirando a su parabatai con mirada asesina-¡ni a mí me dijiste!-le reprendió Taurus-¿sabes lo que ocasionaste con decir eso?-pregunto Marie, pero Edmund solo veía una pequeña escultura de la torre Eiffel-provocaste: 1:- que mamá se enojara; 2:- que Dickie se enojara y 3:-le heriste los sentimientos a Runo-luego Edmund la volteo a ver-¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?-pregunto con una voz chillona, Edmund solo trataba de ayudar a Runo, no pensaba herirla, le recordarba a su primer amor, no sabía porque…pero cuando está con Runo, sentía que solo ellos dos estaban, su estómago empezaba a darle cosquillas y por las noches era la última persona que veía en su mente y la primera cuando despertaba.

La primera vez que la vio en el Pandemónium, lo que más le gusto de ella, eran sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad, cuando la rescato y la salvo, vio sus ojos esmeraldas, eran más deslumbrantes esa vez, pero llego Richard y ahora lo siente como una amenaza; luego se le ocurrió algo-Marie-la llamo y ella lo miro con cierto enojo-¿Qué te gustaría a ti, si alguien te invita a una cita?-luego los ojos de Marie se habieron como platos y la boca de Trevor se abrió, pegasus y phynex empezaron a moverse como locos-oh Dios mio-dijo Marie y examino a Edmund, había algo en sus ojos, como un destello de algo y Trevor lo noto, al igual que Taurus-¡Edmund estás enamorado!-dijeron con alegría los gemelos.

**PREGUNTA: ¿Qué te gustaría tener este año? yo quisiera un buen de libros (es lo único que yo pienso en este momento)**

**yo-¿ya sabes la respuesta?**

**Dan-no me rindo.**

**yo-dos...Clara Y-Ema.**

**Dan-¿solo eso?.**

**yo-salve a mi iPod yupi!.**

**bueno con esto me despido, feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes y no puedo decir feliz regreso a clase, porque no seria feliz...apuesto que arruine su tarde ._.'**

**un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos pronto y coman frutas y verduras.**

**chao chao.**


	7. CITAS Y ESPIONAJES, COMBINACIÓN MALA

**hooola soy la gatita de la suerte y te apuesto una pluma, a que te has enamorado y si no, es por que eres más insensible que yo y más malvado que la maldad :P.**

**feliz año nuevo señores, 2014 le va a ganar al 2013, jajajajajaja, este capi se lo dedico a todos los que me siguen con mucho amor y a mis amigas.**

**pero antes...LyO: UVE, los cazadores de sombras y bakugan no me pertenecen, solo la mayoría de este fic y algunos personajes que no salen en estas series y libro.**

**8**

**CITAS Y ESPIONAJES, NO SON BUENAS CONVINACIÓN.**

HORAS ANTES…

Era de noche, una bonita noche para salir con tu pareja, Olivia estaba viendo otro caso en la mesa de un restaurante, una señora de nombre Miriam Jones se encontró muerta en su departamento en Brooklyn, su hija, Hana Jones, no sea encontrado aún; estaba muy entretenida que no hoyo a Cassidy acercarse a ella-¡Bu!-dijo asustándola-me asustaste-dijo Olivia con una risa y guardando el folder en su maletín, Brian Cassidy salió con Olivia hace unos años, ya tenía varias canas y arrugas por las risas-perdón por llegar tarde-dijo sentándose en la silla-pero había mucho tráfico-dijo y Olivia lo miro con una sonrisa.  
-no, no hay problema tranquilo-dijo con una sonrisa, hace mucho que fueron compañeros (también tuvieron algo que ver, pero eso era historia antigua), pero Brian no resistió más en la unidad por tantas víctimas que contaban su brutal violación, aunque Olivia también piensa a veces que se fue por su culpa a no aceptar ser su novia, años después se volvieron a ver en un interrogatorio; él ha estado con ella desde que Runo desapareció-¿has sabido algo sobre Runo?-pregunto y Olivia sacudió la cabeza-no, aún sigue desaparecida, y no sólo ella también Dickie Stabler está desaparecido-  
-¿el hijo de Eliot?-y Olivia asintió-¿no creerás que Dickie y Runo hayan huido juntos?-decía mientras Olivia tomaba de su copa de vino-oh no-dijo con un gesto-Runo sólo lo ve como un hermano-dijo mientras veía a Cassidy, siempre había tratado de decirle que había sido una cazadora de sombras, pero nunca lo conseguía, le había prometido no engañarle ni ocultarle cosas-¿por qué estás muy pensativa?-pregunto Cassidy y Olivia lo vio, "creo que ya es tiempo" pensó-veras, Brian, sé que no me creerás esto, pero esperó que me escuches y que no creas que estoy loca.  
-te escucho-dijo decidido.

CON RUNO...  
Estaba aún tocando las teclas del piano-¿estás bien?-pregunto hex hall al ver a la joven estar triste toda la tarde-no-dijo Runo y lo miro-estoy confundida hex hall-dijo-hay a veces que veo a Edmund y me recuerda los momentos que peleaba con Dan, mi vida normal-dijo y una lágrima se le escapó-como quisiera volver en el tiempo y no ir a ese club-dijo y vio que hex hall se puso triste-pero, eres un gran compañero, aunque no hemos peleado, tú me salvaste a mí y a ese bebe, eres muy valiente-dijo y lo agarro y le dio un pequeño beso en su pequeña cabeza.  
En ese momento entro Edmund, Runo no lo quería ver, ni en pintura, él se sentó cerca de ella en el piano y la vio con sus ojos grises-lo siento-dijo y Runo vio que en sus ojos había sinceridad-no te preocupes-pero luego reacciono-¿de qué tengo de que perdónate?-pregunto viéndolo, Edmund puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos-por no decirte antes lo de los hermanos silenciosos, la verdad me deje llevar-dijo y se miraron a los ojos-¿Por qué quieres que los hermanos silenciosos se metan en mi mente?-pregunto y Edmund se quedó callado por un momento, pero para Runo se le hiso largo-porque…-suspiro pesadamente-cuando taurus y yo matamos al repudiado que ataco a Trevor, el hablo, nos dijo…el nombre de alguien y que te buscaba a ti, porque tenías un mapa en la cabeza-dijo y Runo lo miro-¿me buscaba a mí?-y Edmund asintió-entonces…si Olivia, mi mamá, ordeno que me pusieron los bloqueos…debió ser por algo-dijo algo pensativa "algo tengo que esos repudiados buscan" pensó algo confundida-¿tocas el piano?-pregunto Edmund curioso.

-si-respondió Runo acariciando con su dedo una tecla-cuando tenía unos siete años de edad-luego miro a Edmund, en sus ojos se veía curiosidad, pero su boca seguía siendo una línea larga-¿y tu que tocas?-pregunto con curiosidad y el la miro-yo tocaba la guitarra y un poco el violoncelo-eso impresiono a Runo-wau-dijo sorprendida-pensé que eras de esos chicos que se quedan silenciosos en una esquina-y eso le hiso recordara a Shun, a sus amigos, como los extrañaba-bueno-dijo Edmund-no lo soy-se miraron por un momento a los ojos y Edmund fue el que hablo-te invito a una cita-Runo se quedó paralizada por unos minutos, hasta que taurus y hex hall soltaron pequeñas risitas y en un dos por tres Edmund ya estaba en la puerta-te espero a las ocho en la puerta de tu cuarto-dijo y salio, Runo volteo cuando los bakugans lanzaban un-iiiiiiuuuuu-(n.a ¿ a quién no le han lanzado eso alguna vez en la vida cuando pasa el chico que a ti te gusta?¬¬ matare a mis amigas ;-) naaaaa, era broma, ni siquiera soy capaz de matar a una cucaracha; Dan-jajajajaja XD cobarde; yo-si quieres vivir más tiempo es hora de que cierras la boca ¬_¬)-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dije?-pregunto a hex hall y a taurus-dijiste que si-dijo hex hall-apuesto un dólar a que Edmund arruinara la velada-dijo taurus aun riéndose-yo igual-dijo hex hall-y la doblo.

Runo se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de salida "¿Qué hice?, ¿Qué hice?" pensaba constantemente llena de culpa, hasta que paro en su dormitorio y al llegar vio a Dickie con su chamarra puesta-¿te vas a ir?-dijo Runo sorprendida-¿te hiso algo Edmund? Y si es así ¡dímelo!-dijo acercándose a él apresuradamente, al menos si decía que sí, podría ir corriendo en busca de Edmund, pelear con él y romper con el compromiso que tenía-no, solo voy a salir con Marie, me invito a ver algo en el invernadero y luego ir a comer algo, su mamá no estará y ella quiere comer en su restaurante favorito…-pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Runo con el puño levantado-¿Runo?-pregunto y la cara de Runo se volvió roja y echando humo por las orejas-¿Qué tienes?, no me mires así-luego Runo se acercó furibunda y empezó a perseguirlo por todo el cuarto-Runo ya déjame de perseguir-dijo Dickie hasta que se tropezó y cayó al suelo, Runo salto y se puso sobre él y le empezó a manotear-¡¿Por qué dijiste que no?, ¿Por qué dijiste que no?!-decía mientras golpeaba a Dickie en los brazos, los cuales ellos trataban de proteger su rostro-cálmate, si lo te dije la verdad-dijo el muchacho y Runo se paró-lo siento-dijo mientras daba pucheros y caminaba de un lado para el otro con los brazos cruzados-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Dickie parándose dé el piso viendo a la chica peli azul con una ceja arqueada-acepte salir con Edmund-dijo y Dickie cruzo los brazos igual que Runo-¿ah sí?-dijo con voz dura.

-pero yo no quería, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que cuando hex hall y taurus hicieron un "iiiuu" me salí de mis pensamientos y cuando supe que le dije que sí, ahora pensé que te había molestado, la única cosa que me salvaría de ir a una cita con el-luego se detuvo-pero tu tenías que decir que no, ahora no sé qué hacer-dijo Dickie hiso una sonrisa de lado en la cara-¿Por qué sonries?-pregunto amenazadoramente.

-hace mucho que no te habías enojado así-dijo Dickie sonriente, mostrando sus blancos dientes-que ya se me había olvidado que cuando te enojas se te vuelve un ojo más chiquito que el otro-de pronto se dobló de la risa y recibió una golpiza de Runo-¿Por qué eso?-pregunto y Runo fue hasta el armario y vio que se podía poner y sin voltear a ver a Dickie dijo con voz divertida-por reírte y por hacerme enojar-dijo al tiempo que hex hall entro y vio el desorden que los jóvenes hicieron al correr-¿Qué paso aquí?

CON LOS PELEADORES…

-creo que no es buena idea hacer esto-dijo Marucho frente al panel de control mientras sincronizaba aun pequeño insecto con cámara para espiar a los nefilims que vivían en Nueva York, Marucho estaba muy preocupado por eso-¿Qué tal si se dan cuenta y siguen al insecto hasta nosotros?-pregunto a Ren que estaba a lado de el-Fabia ha estado obsesionada con esto-dijo Ren mientras ayudaba a Marucho con las coordenadas-es solo que…-empezó a decir Ren hasta que Marucho lo interrumpió-¿Por qué no le agrada los nefilims?-pregunto Marucho y Ren aún no podía ni verlo, hasta que respiro hondo, checo la puerta y se acercó a la oreja del joven-durante el imperio de Barodius, hubo una familia muy grande en Idris, el país de los nefilims, ellos conformaban la mayor parte de ellos, hasta que Barodius decidió que si acababa con esa familia, los nefilims serían menos y podrían derrotarlos. Desagraciadamente su propósito se cumplió, como los neathianos tenían un tratado de paz con ellos, los ayudaron a combatir, en la guerra combatió el padre de Fabia, el no volvió a su hogar y Serena subió al poder-dijo y vio a Marucho, él no sabía de esa historia.

-pobre Fabia-dijo Marucho y volvió su rostro al panel, Ren volvió a su trabajo pero volvió a hablar-ahora que se está despertando una guerra y ella está en el poder, se ha despertado un odio tremendo-dijo Ren y una luz destello el panel, Marucho agarro el insecto y lo alzo-listo-dijo con un suspiro, pero antes de salir Ren lo sujeto por el brazo-por favor no le digas nada a Fabia, es muy sensible con ese tema, un día lo intente y casi enciendo una bomba nuclear-dijo y Marucho asintió-claro Ren no te preocupes-dijo y sonrió-seré callado como una tumba.

Los demás estaban en la sala preguntando detalles sobre su viaje a Baron-¡no lo puedo creer!-chillo Julie y se acercó a Baron-¿te cayó bien la mamá de Runo?, ¿esa mujer que la dejo sola, te cayó bien?-pregunto exagerada-si-dijo Baron y Julie se retiró-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ace y Baron se encogió de hombros-porque si no la hubiera dejado con los Misakis, no la hubiéramos conocido-de pronto un silencio inundo la sala, aunque los peleadores se hubieran impresionado ante una mujer que dejo a su hija con otra familia, no habían visto ese lado de la historia pero Baron tenía razón; Shun miro a Dan, se veía muy triste, de pronto las puertas se abrieron-ya está listo-dijo Marucho entrando en la sala con Ren-Fabia ya lo soltó, debe estar en camino a Nueva York-dijo Ren y en ese instante entro Fabia-¿listos?-dijo y fue a la sala de computo.

CON DICKIE…

Estaba con Marie en una cita en el invernadero, viendo las plantas que había ahí-wau-exclamo Dickie al ver la cantidad de plantas que había ahí-es hermoso este lugar-de pronto bajo la vista al recordar a su hermana-a Lizzie le encantaría-dijo y Marie se acercó a el-se cómo te sientes-dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Dickie-Trevor y yo también somos gemelos y es muy difícil estar separados-luego ella vio por el horizonte y sonrió-ven-dijo y lo empujo aun lugar con muchas más flores aún en capullo-mira-dijo y un vidrio de la bóveda del invernadero se abrió y Dickie vio una extraña nube de pequeñas luces que se dirigían a ellos, hasta que las pudieron ver, pequeñas hadas llenas de luz, abrieron los capullos y se acomodaron en posición fetal en ellas y los capullos se cerraron-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto asombrado Dickie-son hadas de jardín, a mí mamá y a mí nos encantan, ellas salen a la media noche y regresan horas después a dormir para luego hacerlo una vez más, el único mes que descansan mucho tiempo es en invierno-dijo y Dickie vio todo-¿esto solo crece en…Idris?-pregunto y Marie asintió-mamá las trajo antes de que mi hermano y yo naciéramos-hubo un minto de silencio mientras contemplaban a las flores y plantas de diversos colores y formas, algunas grandes, otra pequeñas, arboles con frutos que parecían deliciosos a simple vista, pero que te quedaras pensando si son venenosas.

-bien-dijo Marie y volvió a su actitud activa y seductora como siempre-vamos a comer-dijo y lo llevo a rastras hasta la puerta.

CON RUNO…

Estaba arreglándose para su cita con Edmund, había encontrado un vestido azul con dibujos de flores de muchos colores que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un suéter blanco, llevaba el pelo suelto y unos zapatos con tacón pequeño de color blanco-te ves bien-dijo hex hall cuando Runo se vio en el espejo, Runo volteo y vio al bakugan-¿estás seguro de qué te quieres quedar, hex hall?-dijo y sostuvo al bakugan-claro, es más en unos minutos voy a dormirme, los bakugans y yo vamos a entrenar mañana-dijo y Runo sonrió, cuando le dijeron que hex hall y ella iban a ser compañeros, ella sentía a tigrera como su compañera, igual que paso con aerogan, pero conociendo más a hex hall le había agradado estar con el, le había salvado la vida-está bien-dijo Runo suspirando resignada-solo cuídate-y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza, hasta que se oyeron golpes en la puerta, Runo fue corriendo y al abrirla vio a Edmund recargado en el marco, la vio de abajo hacia arriba-¿lista?-pregunto y Runo asintió y volvió su cabeza para mirar a hex hall-no me esperes despierto-dijo y cerró la puerta, se oyeron los pasos de los dos jóvenes irse, hasta que cesaron, luego la puerta volvió a sonar, hex hall la abrió y ahí estaban taurus, pegasus y fynex en la puerta-muy bien-dijo taurus-pegasus apuesta triple y fynex apuesta a que la velada terminara bien-dijo y hex hall se rio-muy bien andando, quien gane el mejor-dijo y salió del cuarto con los demás bakugans.

CON LOS PELEADORES…

El instituto de los nefilims era casi como una catedral, enorme y de aspecto viejo, el insecto fue de ventana en ventana, hasta llegar a la ventana de la biblioteca que estaba abierta, entro y en ella habían dos personas, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos castaños y tez blanca, él estaba leyendo en un sillón y detrás de él había un escritorio donde estaba una mujer con el mismo aspecto que el leyendo unas cartas, de pronto el chico se fue despidiéndose de la mujer y al poco rato la mujer agarro un bastón y con aspecto dolorido se levantó y se fue-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Dan viéndola mientras caminaba con elegancia-debe ser la directora del instituto de ahí-dijo Fabia y la mujer salió de ahí, el insecto se iba a ir hasta que un movimiento en la puerta lo atrajo, entro en la habitación y mostro a dos personas-¡no lo puedo creer!-chillo Julie mientras Alice se tapaba la boca con la mano, Marucho solto un grito ahogado, Shun abrió los ojos como platos, Baron casi se desmaya, los demás abrieron sus bocas al igual que los bakugans, Dan solo pudo decir unas palabras-¿ella…no es…?

CON RUNO Y EDMUND…

-¿estás seguro qué no hay nadie?-pregunto Runo al entrar con Edmund a la biblioteca, dijo que antes le quería mostrar algo-seguro, hace rato vi a Alexandra salir-dijo y agarro la mano de Runo, ninguno de los dos noto al insecto que los espiaba-¿Qué quieres mostrarme?-pregunto Runo mientras bajaba las escaleras con Edmund delante de ella. Edmund llevaba unos jeans y una camisa blanca con el cabello que se le caía en la frente, en la camisa llevaba prendado un dije con un copo de nieve y en el centro una espada (n.a no sé cómo es el símbolo de la familia Midwinter, pero me lo invente : P)debe ser un símbolo de algo-¿Qué significa ese símbolo?-pregunto cuando se puso al nivel de él, Edmund bajo su mirada al dije y su mirada se transformó en tristeza-era de mi abuela, es el símbolo de nuestra familia, se lo regalo mi abuelo cuando cumplieron veinticinco años de casados, luego se lo dio a mi madre el día en que se casaron-dijo Runo lo miro, hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Edmund agarro la mano de Runo y la dirigió a la puerta circular que hace unos días Lottie no la dejo ver-¿te has preguntado qué es esto?-pregunto y sus ojos tuvieron un brillo divertido-sí, pero Lottie no me lo dejo ver-dijo Runo y Edmund agarro una manija gigante y empezó a ver algunas runas pintadas y empezó a girar la manija cada vez que veía las runas y cuando termino se retiró unos pasos-¿ahí guardan sus armas especiales?-pregunto Runo con una sonrisa, Edmund volteo y en su mirada parecía que sonriera, pero la boca seguía intacta, como una línea-mejor aún-dijo y la puerta se abrió lentamente y se vio como si fuera agua encerrada en una vitrina, solo que brillaba y tenía un color azul entre fuerte y brillante. Runo se acercó con Edmund hipnotizada por la cosa que veía-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto extendiendo su mano para tocar el cristal, pero al tocarlo, no había ningún cristal, su mano lo atravesó, se sintió frio y mojado, retiro su mano y el suéter estaba mojado, recordó el día que llego al instituto, estaba mojada ¿cómo podría estar mojada, si no toco el…agua?, pero antes sintió que le azotaban una cubeta con agua-es un portal-dijo Edmund sacándola de sus pensamientos-es uno de los más antiguos que han existido, los cazadores de sombras usamos estos porque tenemos más practica-

-¿Cómo funciona?-pregunto Runo viéndolo-primero tienes que visualizar a dónde quieres ir, o te quedaras perdida en el limbo-dijo Runo lanzo un bufido "si supieras" pensó Runo y esbozo una sonrisa, Edmund la miro y miro el portal-¿no estarás pensando en…?-dijo un tanto preocupado, Runo negó con la cabeza, lo último que quería hacer era estar perdida otra vez entre dos dimensiones-es solo que yo ya eh estado perdida una vez-dijo Runo y vio su reflejo en el agua y recordó ese día, la sensación de ansiedad de ayudar a Dan, de la sensación de vació al no poder tocarlo, ni abrazarlo y el temor de quedarse en dos dimensiones, perdida para siempre; Edmund la miro y miro el portal-bueno, creía esto más de Marie, algo impulsivo, no de ti-dijo mirándola y Runo sonrió-bueno, no me has conocido bien todavía-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Edmund la vio con sus ojos grises-voltéate-dijo y Runo obedeció-y no mires-dijo cuándo Runo volteo por curiosidad, Edmund metió su mano en el agua del portal y extrajo una esfera del tamaño de una pecera y la puso frente a Runo, ella la miro y de pronto Edmund metió su mano en el portal y en la parte de la esfera apareció la mitad de su mano, está se acercó a la cara de Runo y acarició su mejilla y después su pelo, Runo cerro sus ojos a la suave y cálida caricia de Edmund, pudo ver más de cerca las cicatrices blancas por las runas en su mano y algunas partes de runas; siguió sintiendo la caricia mientras que en su estómago las mariposas revoloteaban y le daban cosquillas, de pronto la burbuja se destruyó y Runo vio a Edmund mientras cerraba el portal.

-¿Por qué no solo me trajiste al instituto sin necesidad de caminar?-pregunto Runo mientras salían de la biblioteca-bueno, es que tienes que visualizar el lugar al entrar al portal, tu no conocías el instituto, pero si las calles de Nueva York-dijo Edmund con las manos atrás de la cabeza en señal de que le daba igual la vida, fueron caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras, subieron y Edmund abrió la puerta que daba al invernadero-wau-dijo Runo impresionada por la belleza del lugar-es hermoso-dijo mientras veía una manta a cuadros extendida por el piso con una canasta de día de campo, Runo se sentó y Edmund se sentó delante de ella, abrió la canasta y saco de ahí dos manzanas de color verde, le dio una a Runo y se quedó con la otra mientras platicaban.

CON LOS BAKUGANS…

-no lo está arruinando-dijo hex hall escondido tras la maleza como los demás bakugans, taurus, hex hall y pegasus estaban muy preocupados, Edmund no lo iba a arruinar y si eso pasa, fynex ganaría-taurus, has algo hombre-le dijo hex hall angustiado de que tuviera que pagarle a fynex-¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿qué la arruine?-pregunto enojado, pero con un tono de preocupación-no como se te ocurre que te pediría eso-dijo hex hall sarcásticamente, taurus bufo y amenazo golpear a hex hall, pero pegasus se interpuso, los tres empezaron a forcejear, hasta que fynex llego y los separo, todos miraron la escena cuando Runo soltó una risita, fynex movió sus alas en señal de alegría-no cantes victoria fynex-dijo hex hall en señal de guerra, solo el bakugan hecho su pequeña cabeza hacia atrás como si soltara una risa y se fue.

CON RUNO…

La cita iba muy bien, Edmund parecía el tipo de chico que te hace reír a escondidas y el tipo de chico que es un idiota que te hace enojar con solo una insinuación de algo-y dime-dijo Edmund comiendo un chocolate con nueces que también trajo-¿Cómo vas con el códice?-pregunto "Perfecto" pensó Runo pensando en tantas cosas que le recordaban a sus amigos y a…Dan-aún no lo termino, pero creo saber más acerca de ustedes, mi origen, de los cazadores de sombras-dijo Runo y Edmund la vió divertido-¿Qué?-pregunto Runo, aun se preguntaba porque ese chico no sonreía (n.a es desesperante cuando te miran así ¬_¬)-es solo que te quería preguntar si ya habías leído acerca de la primera y segunda guerra entre nefilims y neathianos-dijo mientras examinaba un trozo de chocolate (n.a *¬* chocolate mi adicción)-no, no lo eh leído, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Runo.

-porque esa guerra es muy importante-dijo Edmund, Runo pensó que los neathianos eran gente pacífica y atacar a los cazadores de sombras, ¿no sería algo violento?-¿los neathianos no eran pacíficos?-pregunto Runo y Edmund la miro con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-bueno, es que mis amigos son los peleadores bakugans, ellos ayudaron a los neathianos con su guerra entre Gundalia-dijo mientras recordaba a sus amigos.

-¡vaya!-dijo Edmund-bueno, la guerra empezó porque el cónsul de antes no acepto casarse con la hija del rey neathiano, solo porque quería percevar la sangre de Raziel-dijo mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado-desencadeno una guerra que los neathianos y nefilims casi terminan entre ellos…y sus mundos, hasta que los nefilims usamos a los bakugans y ganamos-dijo y solto un suspiro deprimente-pero no fue hasta veinte años después cuando los neathianos insinuaron que los nefilims éramos unos mentirosos y eso desencadeno una guerra entre nethianos, algunos de sus aliado, como Gundalia y Vestal y sus bakugans y nefilims y sus bakugans y con algunos subterráneos, hasta que pensamos que los nefilims iban a desaparecer, hasta que el cónsul les dio a los neathianos un orbe sagrado que ayudaba a cuidar de Idris, nuestra capital y con esta la paz, pero las heridas no sanan, porque uno de los aliados de Neathia era Gundalia y el año donde los cazadores de sombras empezaron a menguar, fue durante el imperio de Barodius y él fue el causante de esta disminución-luego su voz se cortó.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Runo mientras trataba de verlo a la cara-había una familia, era de las más grandes de toda Idris, era muy importante, porque sin ellos no habríamos logrado la paz, hasta que llego Barodius y empezó a matar a esa familia, el Cónsul de ese tiempo prohibió a los demás cazadores de sombras pelear, algunos ayudaron, pero murieron en la batalla y los que sobrevivieron fueron encerrados por no obedecer órdenes; en fin, de esa familia, de miles y miles de cazadores de sombras, solo sobrevivió una hija de ellos, pero murió de muerte de cuna una semana después o eso eh oído-hubo un silencio incomodo en el que solo Runo lo rompió.

-¿Cómo se llamaba esa familia?-pregunto Runo y Edmund solo saco un suspiro-nadie lo sabe, se borraron ese libro de familia.

Runo solo puso una mueca y pensó "si soy una cazadora de sombras, entonces debo buscar…", luego miro a Edmund "tal vez…"-Edmund, veras mi familia adoptiva, fue atacada y me preguntaba, si soy una cazadora de sombras…¿hay una familia con el nombre de Mizaki?-pregunto Runo y Edmund asintió-si hay una, pero creo que no hay mucha historia de ellos-dijo y Runo se le ocurrió otra pregunta-¿y hay una llamada…Benson?-pregunto y Edmund estallo en risa-muy bien ¿de qué me perdí?-pregunto Runo confundida.

-ellos son la familia más sangrienta de los nefilims, fueron los que crearon las balas de plata para los hombres lobo, las estacas para los vampiros y el hierro para las hadas, ¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunto y Runo bajo la cabeza.

-es el apellido de mi mamá biológica-dijo y Edmund le puso la mano en la barbilla para que lo viera-cuando tenía cinco años, mis padres y yo vivíamos en una casa solariega, ahí mi padre me enseñaba combatir y mi madre idiomas, demología, tácticas, cosas así, eran buenos padres, muy cariñosos; un día mi padre le dijo a mi madre algo en alemán, yo no sabía nada en alemán en ese tiempo, pero las palabras se me quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza; mi madre me llevo a un armario y me escondió ahí, dijo que estábamos jugando a las escondidas y que no viera, porque mi padre nos podría encontrar y hacernos cosquillas, a mí no me gustaban las cosquillas-luego miro su insignia y la acaricio-mamá se fue, pero me dejo esta insignia, abrí un poco la puerta y vi como mi padre luchaba contra unas personas, mi madre se le unió, empecé a ver y…vi como los atrapaban unos demonios y las personas mataban a mi padre y a mi madre, cerré la puerta, me tape los oídos, hasta que la puerta se abrió, no era una de las personas o un demonio, pero era un cazador de sombras, de cabello azabache y ojos azules, me tapo con su chamarra y me llevo lejos de ahí.

Runo no podía imaginarse a un pequeño Edmund llorando en un armario-me había peleado con mis padres porque me dijeron que era adoptada, y mi madre verdadera era la mujer que se decía amiga de mi familia, me llevaba a su trabajo de detective, era mejor en persona que en las series, podías ver interrogatorios, a veces me quedaba a dormir en la unidad y nunca me daba miedo porque si oías un crujido y había gente durmiendo ahí, era obvio, pero daba miedo cuando crujía y no había nadie-Runo miro a Edmund y su sonrisa se esfumo-cuando me salvaste, mi papá estaba muy herido, no sé cómo este ahora, pero espero que los dos estén bien y espero que me perdonen, por todas las cosas que les dije-hubo un minuto de silencio, los chicos decidieron terminar la velada-¿lista?-dijo Edmund ayudando a Runo a levantarse, pero en un descuido, ella se resvalo y Edmund la sostuvo, estaban muy cerca, solo faltaba un espacio para acercarse, empezaron a juntar sus rostros, hasta que…

CON LOS BAKUGANS…

-creo que perderemos la apuesta-dijo taurus con un tono de tristeza en la voz, hex hall suspiro y pegasus bajo su cabeza, mientras que fynex festejaba, iba a ganar mucho dinero-¡esto es un asco!-dijo hex hall y se tropezó con una maleza, cayo de la maceta y golpeo un interruptor y agua de las regaderas de arriba empezó a salir, mojando a los bakugans y a los dos chicos, taurus se acercó a hex hall-bien hecho amigo.

CON RUNO Y EDMUND…

Estaban a punto, un poquito de besarse, pero como siempre había una cosa del destino que arruinaba la vida de los dos chicos (n.a siempre el destino ¬¬), iban caminando mientras reían sin parar-lo lamento no sabía que iban a encenderse los aspersores-dijo Edmund aun riéndose-no importa-dijo Runo y se recargo en su puerta-gracias por invitarme-dijo Runo sonriendo, Edmund esbozo también una sonrisa, se podían ver sus dientes blancos, luego bajo su vista a su bolsillo y saco de ahí un aparato que Runo había visto antes, era negro y con algunas runas grabadas en blanco. Era un bakupod. Runo lo miro por un momento-ten-dijo Edmund y le extendió el bakupod-hex hall también necesita jugar un poco-dijo y Runo lo tomo-gracias-dijo Runo, tener un bakupod era como tener un poco de su pasado, de tigrera, de aerogan, de los peleadores-hace mucho que no peleo-dijo sonriendo.

-bueno-dijo Edmund-ahora lo vas a ser-y de pronto se acercó a su rostro, Runo se sonrojo aún más y de pronto, Edmund le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a marcharse, Runo pensó en su nueva vida, miro a Edmund marcharse-si-grito por el pasillo Runo haciendo que Edmund volteara y arqueara una ceja-quiero ver a los hermanos silenciosos-dijo Runo y Edmund la miro-¿estas segura?-pregunto y Runo asintió-entonces te recojo temprano-dijo y se volteó de nuevo y siguió caminando.

Runo entro a su habitación con un sonrojo en toda la cara, mientras recordaba el dulce y suave beso que Edmund le dio en su frente, vio a hex hall todo mojado y estornudando-¿y a ti qué te paso?-pregunto Runo mientras veía al bakugan y se quitaba el suéter mojado que empezaba a pesarle-nada-dijo inocentemente, Runo lo miro y supo lo que pasaba-nos espiabas a mí y a Edmund, ¿no es así?-pregunto y hex hall empezó a tartamudear-bueno, no estaba solo, también taurus, pegasus y fynex apostaron-dijo y Runo cruzo sus brazos-pero no ganamos nada, yo lo arruine, ¿sí?, me tropecé y active los aspersores por accidente, yo no la quería arruinar, lo siento-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-no importa, hex hall, todo va a estar bien, ahora solo duérmete, mañana vamos a ir con los hermanos silenciosos-hex hall tembló ante esta reacción-¿pero de qué estás hablando?-pero Runo no le dijo más, se puso su pijama y no espero a Dickie, se durmió de inmediato, mientras recordaba la sonrisa de Edmund, su sonrisa…sonrisa…¡sonrisa!, Edmund sonrió, algo que jamas se le pudo olvidar, esa noche durmió calientita en las sabanas, hasta que Dickie llego y se acostó bruscamente como siempre, a lado de ella.

CON DAN…

Llego a su casa lo más pronto posible, estaba demasiado enojado, triste y feliz, había sabido que Runo estaba viva, pero que estaba a punto de besar a otro chico, estaba de lado de los dichosos nefilims y que tal vez por culpa de ese chico, que le lleno la cabeza a su chica, a su Runo, de porquerías acerca de angeles y demonios, de guerras y bla, bla, bla y no solo eso, los Mizaki, los padres de Runo, eran cazadores de sombras (o como se llamen) igual que ese chico, igual que la detective Benson, debía de a verlo sabido, una cazadora de sombras y que había confiado en esa maldita mujer; se tiró en la cama furioso, drago y tigrera trataban de hablar con él, pero era imposible, nunca había sentido ese sentimiento tan fuerte en toda su vida, era un sentimiento que se comía su piel a cada segundo, era odio.

De pronto, su celular sonó, vio el contacto, "Julie", lo abrió y lo vio "Fabia sabe cómo encontrar a Runo, lo hablamos mañana", tal vez así fuera y tuvo un presentimiento, cerro sus ojos y empezó a soñar, estaba en un oscuro lugar y había una malvada risa -¿Quién está aquí?-pregunto y una voz se acercó a su oreja y le susurro-fuiste mi instrumento, para este fin-y vio a Runo con un vestido blanco, se sujetaba su vientre, Dan se acercó y Runo retiro su mano, había sangre y poco a poco Runo se desvanecía-¡Runo!-dijo Dan tratando de tocar su cara, pero en ese preciso momento, Runo desapareció dejando un charco de sangre donde estaba antes y la risa malvada y en ese momento despertó de golpe, llamando a Runo.

CON OLIVIA…

Cassidy salió furibundo del restaurante-Brian-lo llamo Olivia siguiéndolo-sé qué no me crees, pero espera-dijo agarrando su brazo y haciendo que se volteara a ella-creíamos que teníamos confianza, ahora me cuentas esa locura de niños asesinados, sirenas, hombres lobo, brujos…¡vampiros!-sacudió su cabeza negando la idea que pasaba por su mente-ahora me dices que antes eras una tipo cazadora de demonios, ¿acaso te pegaste con las películas de Van Helsing y crepúsculo?-dijo y Olivia sacudió la cabeza, saco un bufido y se rasco su brazo y del varias capas de piel, pero no era piel, era maquillaje especial que Magnus Bane le dio para ocultar sus runas; Cassidy las vio y la miro-el mundo de las sombras es muy complejo, pero creo saber quién mata a estos niños, solo confía en mi-dijo y Cassidy la miro sorprendido y después resignado-está bien-dijo con voz cansada-muy bien dime más-dijo y Olivia sonrió, volvió al restaurante por sus cosas y se fue con Cassidy a su casa, ahí le contaría lo que sabe.

**PREGUNTA: ¿Cuál fue tu primer amor? el mio fue cuando estaba en kínder, awww, amor de niño, pero luego se fue y no lo eh vuelto a ver :)...TT_TT tonto destino.**

**y este fue el capi de la semana, si les gusto, dejen reviews; un abrazo psicológico, feliz año nuevo y un infeliz regreso a clases, porque no seria feliz y el que este muy feliz, pues...feliz regreso a clase.**

**chao chao.**


End file.
